The Destiny of Ten: A High School Loric Story
by Paragon Eight
Summary: This story is about the Garde being in high school on Lorien. All the Garde are alive. There will be high school drama and stuff relating to the main series and my other fanfiction. I'll add in Adam, Sarah, Sam and Ella somewhere. This goes for all chapters: I don't own Lorien Legacies. Please read and review! :)
1. Prologue: They Will Far Exceed

**Author's Note: Hellooo everyone! This Fanfiction is pretty much about the Garde in high school on Lorien. So Lorien wasn't destroyed and Number's 1, 2, 3 and 8 aren't dead. Please read and review and also check out my other stories (We Stand As One (sequel to The Fall of Five) and The Stand of Eight (sequel to We Stand As One)!). These characters and Legacies are based off my other Fanfiction and the main series. **

**ACTION!**

**Prologue**

Lorien. A planet of lush environment and life, peace and prosperity – a utopia.

They stand before them.

The Nine.

The protectors... Elders of our planet. In robes of dark grey and white, their symbol glowing brightly on their chest; each sitting on a chair, a throne some would say. But one remains empty, at the end, broken, in ruins, lost...

The Garde.

The citizens of Lorien gifted with Legacies. There have been many Garde that have assumed the role of these great Elders. But none would exceed the original.

The children.

One through to Nine. These aren't just any children; they are pure blood descendants – great grandchildren if you may. Each child stands before their respective Elder, their Cepan behind them. Boys and girls from ages 3 to 5 stand innocently before the great Loric Elders, their Destinies lie before them.

"So it begins" the head Elder says, his voice booming in the circular room. The marble walls and floor shake ever so softly at his tone and presence.

Pittacus Lore.

The Cepans bow their heads, holding their Garde by the hand or carrying tired ones. Each receiving a chest – Inheritance. The air in the circular room becomes cold, the light dimly flickers above them, and the Nine slowly slip away. The scenery blowing into the darkness, like paper in the wind. Until all that is left; a dim flickering light, fading into the dark. And the last words of Lore ringing throughout the nothingness,

"They will far exceed"

**12 years later...**

**POV #1**

I don't like mornings and I hate Mondays. So if you can put two and two together; I hate Monday mornings.

It's the first day of school, and I did not sleep well. They say this year is the most important for us Garde students because it's when we will start developing Legacies. It's pretty exciting, but that's not all.

The Elder's children. That's what they call us; well me. I don't know the others yet, haven't met them, hopefully this year I will, I'm a bit nervous.

But the flip side to this awesomeness is that we have to keep our Elder's children part of us a secret – meaning we can't tell anyone; only our Cepan, our grandparents and occasionally our parents. If someone else did find out, let's just say, sh*t could get real ugly. Even though Lorien is a "utopia" as the politicians love to put it, there are still some cracks in its image.

My name is Five. Just Five. Born Five, live Five and probably die Five. But I go by Emily to conceal my Elder secret. I like the name, my Cepan Kate suggested the name to me; she said something like, 'you look like an Emily' – what the hell is that supposed to mean? But the name just kinda stuck and here I am, Emily Davis.

"EMILY?! HURRY UP! SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" Kate shouts from downstairs, I snap open my eyes and jump out of bed – literally. Almost hitting the bookshelf next to it; I'm staying with my Cepan right now because grandpa and grandma are on a vacation in Lorien's countryside, they said something about exploring the land, blah, blah, blah.

"EMILY?!"

"Coming!" I shout back, while trying to put my shoes on; I trip and face-plant myself in the shaggy mat at the end of my bed. _I'm hopeless. _I quickly get up and gather my school things;

Stationery, _check_.

Phone, _check_.

Bag, _check_.

... that's really it.

I bound down the stairs almost face planting again; _I've really got to work on my movement. _I bolt into the kitchen and go to make my lunch quickly. But instead I'm met with a crossed-armed Kate.

I slide to a stop and put on my best fake smile,

"Hhheeyy there" I awkwardly say, Kate raises an eyebrow then grins, handing me a lunch bag. I smile at her,

"Are you alright Emily?" she asks, looking at me,

"Yeah, yeah... I'm good" I say, trying to avoid this heart-to-heart talk,

"This is a _very _big year for you Five, just remember that" she says, half hugging me. Kate only uses my real name, Five, when she's serious – she doesn't sound serious, but this year will change my life... I nod and make my way to the door,

"Thanks K, see ya this afternoon" I say, walking out the door. I immediately start walking towards school. It's a sunny day, not to hot or too cold; we're in the middle of Lorien's best season. School's not that far a walk, only about two blocks away from the house. I make my way across the road towards the front of the towering building I call high school,

_This is going to be something. _

**POV #2**

Ah high school. Good old school. The place where social status and awesomeness only matters; and work, but I don't really care about that stuff. But this year is apparently important – the Garde students get Legacies, but the Elder children get that plus some other cool sh*t. But this year I'm also going to hook up with that Emily chick. Dang that girl is hot, she was new last year, end of semester – but this year I'm gonna-

"Oi dude" a voice interrupts from beside me, I look – it's Joe,

"Dude, your drooling" he says, pointing at my mouth, I snap out of my Emily trance and wipe my face. Joe grins and shakes his head; we're walking down the hallway, trying to find John.

"You ready?" I ask Joe, he raises eyebrows in confusion,

"For what?"

"This year man! Legacies and that other cool sh*t" I exclaim, throwing my arms in the air, Joe smirks and face palms,

"Yeah, I guess, it's a pretty important year"

"Awww come on dude! We're getting freaking Legacies! Maybe you can even impress that chick you always stare at" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up Stan"

I laugh and walk towards John with Joe next to me. Joe and John are my best friends; we are all Elder's children. We weren't supposed to tell anyone, but it kinda slipped out; but luckily they were both Elder children as well. We vowed never to tell anyone or admit we told each other.

"Hey guys" John says, taking the books out of his locker and shutting it.

"Dude, don't you reckon Joe should ask out that hot chick from Spanish class?" I say, Joe's cheeks go bright red, John raises his eyebrow,

"You still haven't asked her out? Come on man!" John says, slapping Joe's back; Joe just puts his head in his hands and shakes his head and mumbles something,

"Awww its ok, not everyone is as awesome as me" I say, flexing my right arm,

"Shut up Stan"

**John POV **

I'm pretty excited for this year, Brandon said that the Garde get their Legacies. I honestly am a bit nervous in getting mine, I've heard of stories when Legacies have manifested for some Garde and it hasn't gone to well for them.

Right now I'm taking Spanish class with Joe. I really suck at Spanish, I'm better at things like PE and Home Economics; History is pretty fun though. The teacher – Miss Daniels went to Earth for a couple of years, she lived in some orphanage with nuns in Spain. She picked up the language and is now teaching it to us.

I look to Joe to see if he understands the work and what do ya know, he's staring at the girl he has a major crush on. I smirk and get back to work. I look up again and see Maren sitting next to the girl Joe is staring at; I think her name is Marina. Maren looks back and notices me staring at her, she winks and gives a smile – I'm instantly filled with butterflies, _John concentrate! _I've known Maren for a long time, apparently since I was 3 years old; Joe knows her from PE class and Stan just says she's hot whenever we see her. But now I've discovered that I have feelings for her, I don't know why at this particular moment, but they're strong. I return to my work.

It's all well and good for about 20 more minutes until the loud speaker turns on and Mr. Lynch, our principal starts talking,

_Can John Smith, Joe Perera and Stanley Worthington please report to the principal's office immediately. _

My stomach drops and I hear Joe groan,

"Aw come on!" Joe says, throwing his hands up, some of the other students laugh, some others smirk. I grin and pat his back – his head is in his hands,

"Come on buddy" I say, packing my stuff up and following Joe who's heading for the door. I see Joe and Marina look at each other for a second before both quickly looking away; a blush forming in both their cheeks. _Really guys? _

I look at Maren, she smiles again which sends my heart over the moon; Stan and Joe tease me about my awkwardness around her now. I turn and catch up to Joe who's already out the door.

"What do you think happened this time?" I ask, Joe shrugs,

"Stan probably broke someone's car window or shaved Mr. Lynch's Chimæra again" he says with a grin, I laugh and put my books back in my locker, Joe does the same and looks to Stan jogging down the hallway towards us,

"Hey guys, what's up?" he says casually, as if nothing from the past 10 minutes is relevant.

"Dude what did you do this time?" Joe says, leaning against his locker crossing his arms but still smirking, Stan puts his hands up in defence,

"Nothing I swear" he says with his mocking grin – he doesn't have any books; which is the usual because the only thing Stan cares about is quote, '_awesomeness and girls'_, so us three head to the principal's office.

We weave in between the corridors; we've been here a thousand times, most of them thanks to Stan. I'm honestly surprised that they haven't expelled us yet; probably something to do with us being Elder inheritors, but the Cepan's must have convinced the school some other way.

We finally reach the principal's office after taking the 'detour' route; which is pretty much walking around the school twice and going down every hallway Joe deems necessary. A big wooden door, with a red crystal-like door knob separates us from our so called 'punishment'; I turn to Joe and Stan,

"Ok, I'll do the talking" they both nod in unison, sometimes I don't even need to tell them, we've been in this situation so many times, it's almost like a second nature to them. I sometimes talk, sometimes Joe talks – we never let Stan talk, he normally would end up insulting someone or bragging about his awesomeness.

I knock on the door and then open it, it creaks a bit, and when fully open, all our mouths drop open.

"Sh*t" I hear Stan whisper loudly under his breath, this is going to take some explaining.

Before me stands two females and three males, I don't know the ladies, but we know the men., standing in front of us are Brandon, Reynolds and Sandor; all have a very serious expression on their face. All I hear is Joe mutter something like,

"This is going to be messy"

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, that was my first chapter/prologue to this new story! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and give me some feedback on anything! Please also check out my other fanfictions, you could probably find them on my profile page! **

**Please review! Tell what other personalities who would like and any other Garde appearances. **

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned!**

**Paragon 8**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysteries

**Author's Note: Hi everyone; thank you to Zzz zzZ and the Guest for reviewing, thank you to DarkAnubis27 for reviewing, favouriting and following! Here is the next chapter!**

**Emily/Five POV**

Yeah this year is important, but school just plain sucks. I'm in Old Loric class right now; you're probably thinking 'what's Old Loric?', well it's a language like Shakespearean English from Earth, but instead of some dude creating it for plays and theatre productions, it's used for ancient Loric translations and other crap like that.

To be honest, I suck at it; this year it's compulsory to take up a language, I have no idea why I chose Old Loric – there are like 10 different words for hello. It's messed up, and not to mention the classmates. I've got dropkicks left, right and centre; the guy in front of me smells like a garbage dump, the girl next to me probably hasn't been sober for the past 3 months and behind me is the stupidest person I've ever met.

Then there's Stan. He sits on the other side of me, he's popular and all, loud... I actually don't know him that well; I've only been here for a semester. But he's not very good at the subject and he barely shows up, but I feel something whenever I see him... _Shut up Em! Concentrate. _

I listen to my conscience and return to answering questions on the Old Loric alphabet – this sucks.

About 20 minutes later the loud speaker turns on and the principal asks for Stan and his two other buddies, it's something that everyone in the class is use to now.

But anyway, I need to find some friends; the only people I've actually met and had a full conversation with are the two girls sitting at the front; Maggie Hoyle and Britney Williams. Maggie is nice, she's very smart, she takes all the hard subjects and she spends most of her time in the library, Britney on the other hand, I don't know as much, I've heard that she got into trouble a few years ago; a run in with the law...

**Joe POV **

"This is going to be messy" I mutter underneath my breath.

Sure we've gotten into trouble before, but our Cepans have never come all at once – we must have done something very wrong. Reynolds is usually cool, he's funny and very easy-going, Brandon on the other hand is strict and straight forward and Sandor... he's pretty cool as well. But no matter the 'coolness' of these guys, they all have the same serious expression.

The Cepans didn't say anything; they just walked down the hallway, out of the school and to Sandor's private gym. Stan apparently trains there all the time, I've only seen it once before.

We follow them for another 20 metres until we stop at the front of the gym, it's large, a navy blue outer coating of paint and a neon stripe on the outline of the windows and the front door. The Cepans turn around, still with serious expressions on,

"Boys... do you know why we are here?" Brandon asks I look to John and Stan; they both have the same look of confusion. We shake our heads,

"Well... we found out that that someone in the school could be potentially hostile to you; the Elder children" Brandon says, the air around me literally becomes unbreathable.

"Whhaaat? You guys are Elder children too?" Stan says trying to cover up the secret of us telling each about our Inheritance. I face palm and John shakes his head,

"Give it a rest Stan, we already know you guys told each other" Sandor says, a slight grin forming on his lips, Stan gives up and looks down, I smirk, Reynolds continues,

"This year is very important, your Legacies will be developing and-"

"Hey guys!" I hear Maren's voice say from behind me, I spin around and I come face-to-face with Maren, Marina and the two other Cepans from the principal's office. My heart does somersaults when I see Marina walking towards me. _Don't stuff this Eight, don't stuff this. _

"Hey Joe" she says, walking next to me,

"Hi-uh, Hi" I say awkwardly, I blush immediately and I hear Stan and John snicker from beside me. Before I can say anything Brandon starts talking again,

"As Reynolds was saying, this year is very important for you, your Legacies will be developing, but your roles as Elders will start"

"WHAT?!" Maren's voice interrupts again, we look to her,

"You guys are Elder's children too?" she asks with shock and surprise written all over her face, John blushes for the fifth time, Marina has the same look of bewilderment and Stan just nods,

"Yeah us three have known we were Elders for like three years now" Stan says, I elbow him,

"Shut up"

"WHAT?!" Maren says, Stan jumps back a bit, and John... blushes? _You've got to be kidding me. _

"You guys weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Marina interjects, but still smiling, _Damn she has a nice smile, _

"It kinda slipped out" John tries, but he just stands there sheepishly like Stan and I. The two other female Cepans turn to Brandon,

"Brandon this is bad, they shouldn't have-"

"It's already done, and besides nobody else knows which is a good thing" Reynolds says, I mouth a thank you to him, he gives me a thumbs up and walks into the private gym with the other Cepans,

I follow, with Marina next to me, Stan running ahead and Maren and John talking in hushed tones.

**Marina POV **

I'm so nervous right now, the boy of my dreams is walking right next to me, and just to top it off, he's an Elders inheritor as well! I'm trying real hard to suppress the blush forming in my cheeks, _Say something Marina, don't act weird, _

"So, uh, what is your real name?" Joe asks, I think my heart just jumped, I quickly look back at Maren, she gives me a thumbs and winks, I turn around quickly before Joe thinks I'm weird,

"Um, it's Seven" I say, Joe's eyes go wide open,

"Really?! Mine is Eight!" he says, jumping, a huge smile is planted on his face, I blush more and giggle. _This couldn't be more perfect, I'm Seven and he's Eight. _

"Children hurry up!" Adel shouts from the group of Cepans clustered in front of a white door. Stan is already waiting there, rubbing his hands together. We run ahead,

"Since you are Elder inheritors, Sandor has fixed up a _very _private area for you to train and do some things" Katarina, Maren's Cepan, says. Stan starts jumping in anticipation, and John and Joe have confused looks on their faces, Sandor speaks up,

"Four, Six, Seven, Eight and Nine... welcome to a little something I like to called the Lecture Hall"

**Emily/Five POV **

The bell rings to signal the end of the class and Stan still isn't back from the principal's office; the only reason I'm sort of worried, is that he borrowed my pen and I want it back. _But you let him borrow it because he's hot, right? What?! No! Well..._

My head is messed up. I forget about the pen and pack up my things and head out the door. I walk down the hallway, the white-cream floor glistens as Ivan our school janitor cleans them, I smile as I walk past, he scowls and I think gives me the finger. Apparently this janitor dude is a transfer from somewhere else; he's weird and he just gave me the finger. _Stupid janitor. _

I walk down the stairs just opposite the Spanish class and go to my locker. _3-4-8-3 _

It opens with a small, muted click and falls off; I open my locker and stuff my books in there. My locker is normal; none of these pictures on the side of hot guys, famous people or cats, no, just a plain grey door. I see a few seniors laugh next to me, they're laughing at something on their phones. A boy comes up behind one of them and hugs her; they must be a couple. I honestly wish someone was like that with me, the only people who I know well are Kate and my grandparents, my parents don't really come around as often as they use to, something about some guy who had a run-in with the government and now lives in the Loric mountains; and while grandpa and grandma are away on vacation, it's only me and Kate.

But I am looking forward to receiving my Legacies, in Loric lifestyle studies, yes it's a very weird subject; Kate convinced me to take it because it will help me with my 'charming' attitude. Anyway we learn stuff about Legacies and Lorien's ecosystem; the standard Garde gets up to 2 Legacies, maybe 3 – depending on genetics, while the Elder's get _a lot _plus a Master Legacy_. _Apparently a Garde's first Legacy comes from one of their parents' first one, dad can fly and mom can duplicate – both pretty cool Legacies.

"Hey Emily" I hear a voice say, snapping me out of my delusional trance, I shut my locker door and turn around, I'm met face-to-face with... Maggie.

"Um, uh, hey Maggie, what's up?" I say trying to sound happy, I plaster on the best fake smile I have. Maggie looks worried and I think... scared.

"Um, have you see Britney? She was with me during Old Loric class and now she's disappeared; I've called her 5 times now and she hasn't picked up and she-"

"Shh calmed down Maggie, I'm sure Britney is fine, maybe she went home sick or something?" I say trying to calm Maggie down,

"But she never goes anywhere without her phone!" she says, looking more worried, I put my hand on her shoulder and pat her back,

"It's fine Maggie, I'm sure she has-" I'm interrupted by Maggie's phone buzzing, she opens it and looks at the message, I try to see what it is,

"Uh, sorry Emily, I have to go now, urgent! Bye!" she says, power walking down the hallway, I manage to get a glimpse of the text,

_Home now. It's time. _

- _C_

Who's C? Probably her grandpa and grandma; I know it's not my business, but I'm really curious to find out what the text means by 'it's time'. I soon realise I'm the only one in the hallway; I pack my bag and head for the door. I honestly don't want to stay for the rest of the day; I know it's bad to skip a school day, even if you've only been to 1 or 2 classes, but I just don't feel well. Something is off...

As I leave the school grounds, I can't help but notice a dark silhouetted figure standing on the road opposite the school; he doesn't move, just stands there. A car drives by and the figure is gone. Chills are sent down my back as I stare at the spot where the figure was,

"Creepy" I mutter to myself as a cross the road and head home.

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who read this chapter! Please give me feedback and review! And also please give me ideas on how to introduce Adam into the story! Thanks again to my reviewers. **

**Who was the figure? **

**Where did Britney go?**

**Where did Maggie go to?**

**Who is C?**

**To be continued...**

**Paragon 8**


	3. Chapter 2: Emotions

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, here is chapter 3! Thanks to I'm Number Eleven, DarkAnubis27 and The Book Queen for reviewing! Also a big thanks to Marina3Eight and DarkAnubis27 for following and favouriting! (And anyone else I missed!)**

**ACTION!**

**John/Four POV **

"The Lecture Hall? What kind of name is that?" Joe blurts out, Maren elbows him and Marina giggles,

"Anyway..." Sandor says glaring at Joe,

"This training facility is especially designed for you; it will help you hone you Legacies to perfection and help your fitness and fighting skills to the best of your ability" Sandor says, Stan whoops and bolts in, Sandor rolls his eyes and ushers for the rest of us to go. We do.

As soon as I step in, my breath is taken away. It's huge, white walls and floors towering high and easily reaching 20 feet. On one side an armoury door stands, inside are weapons of all sorts; some I don't even recognise. Gym equipment of every type stands in a separate room from the main hall and a Lectern looking thing stands at the opposite end of the hall suspended about 10 feet off the ground.

"Holy moly" Joe whispers loudly, all of us stare in awe at the Lecture Hall we stand in.

"So" Brandon says, clapping his hands,

"Now that you guys have been shown the Lecture Hall, it will be accessible whenever you want, but to use the main features you will require a Legacy, which none of you-"

"Actually, someone does" Marina's voice interrupts Brandon; everyone turns their heads to her; there's a long awkward pause. Adel, her Cepan, steps towards her,

"Seven do you have a Legacy?" she asks looking curiously at her Garde, Marina nods, getting quite uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, Joe looks at her and smiles,

"What is it?" he asks, Marina shifts a bit,

"Um, it's not a cool one, like flying or invisibility, but it's useful I guess..."

"Come on, what is it?" Stan perks up, earning a death glare from Maren and an elbow from Joe,

"You can tell us Marina" Brandon says,

"Um, I think it's called Night Vision; I can see in the dark pretty well..." she says,

"That's awesome!" Joe exclaims, everyone smiles, Marina giggles a bit from Joe's sudden hug, but is soon broken apart and both their cheeks are bright red. Maren walks over to Marina and hugs her, some of the Cepans crowd around her and start asking more questions, I turn to Joe and Stan,

"That is a pretty cool Legacy" I say, Joe nods, but I don't think he's nodding at my statement; he's probably just staring at Marina who is glancing every 10 seconds at him. Stan looks satisfied,

"Yeah, but when I get my first Legacy, it's gonna be frickin' awesome! I'm gonna blow sh*t up!" he says, pumping his fist into the air. I roll my eyes and Joe snaps out of his Marina trance. Slowly the Cepans leave to return to their homes, and all who are left are me and Maren.

"So, you excited" she asks, turning to me, I suddenly feel a bit self conscience and awkward, and worst of all – I'm starting to sweat.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I guess" I say, walking with her towards the exit. Her raven hair is pulled back into a pony-tail and blows gently in the wind once we reach the outside; she's so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off her.

"So your Six?" I ask, trying to start conversation so I don't make this anymore awkward than it already is. She nods,

"Yeah, just plain Six. You?"

"Four" I say,

"Are going back to school now?" I ask, she shakes her head and we reach the front gates,

"Na, Katarina said I can skip the rest of the day; besides, I would have to go to Astronomy next, and you know I hate that" she says, I laugh,

"Well Brandon said I have to go for the rest of the day, and he managed to convince Reynolds to make Joe go, so I guess..."

"I'll see ya tomorrow" she finishes, giggling a bit. I nod awkwardly, as I'm about to leave, the most amazing thing happens to me. Maren turns to me and gives me a hug, and she plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I immediately go tomato red,

"See ya John" she says, walking away from the school, I could've stood there for the rest of the day, staring at the pavement trying to remember where I am.

_I think I'm in love. _

**Emily/Five POV **

I reach home just short of 1:00, Kate went out to the LDA, Lorien Defence Academy, for some reason and now I'm stuck at home alone. I don't mind being alone, but I get enough of it at school, due to my late enrolment and lack of friends. I go upstairs to my room; I dump my backpack on my shaggy mat, sit on my chair and look out the window while eating my lunch Kate packed for me. I'm really looking forward to my Legacies, mostly Telekinesis – it would make turning off the lights from my bed so much easier.

I sit up to the window to get a good view of the LDA. It's big, very big, skyscrapers around it gleam in the sunlight. Lorien is perfect. I look around the front of the house, it's quite isolated at this time of day, everyone is either at work or school, but the occasional old man walks past with his Chimæra. I look around some more and my stomach drops as soon as I see it.

A dark figure is standing outside my house. I can't see his face but I know it's the same guy from outside the school. Chills are sent up and down my spine, I quickly duck behind the wall next to the window; my heart is racing, I'm sweating and for once I feel terrified. I quickly crawl to my door and shut it, locking it and barricading it with a chair and my bookshelf. I grab a small portable mirror from my dresser and go back to the window. I sit below the glass pane against the wall and position the mirror so I can see if the figure is still outside my house.

What do ya know? He's still there. I've never been in this situation before; where someone is following me. I desperately grab my phone from my backpack and call Kate. The call goes to voice mail and my stomach sinks even lower.

I'm freaking out. Now I know how Maggie feels 80% of the time.

I check the rest of my contacts, most of them from my old school on the other side of the country, mom and dad won't be any help, grandpa and grandma probably don't have reception where they are. I keep scrolling down until I see one contact I haven't seen before...

_Stanley Worthington. _

**Joe POV **

Right now I'm in Earth history class. It's not the best, John loves it for some reason, but it's not as bad as Astronomy. Miss Daniels our Spanish teacher also teaches Earth History; right now we're learning about something called Ancient Greece. We're doing presentations on parts of Greece, I'm paired with John; we got the mythology part of Greece. All their gods and goddesses were actually Lorics in disguise, and their monsters could've been really angry Chimæra.

"Ok who is Athena?" John asks from beside me; we're quizzing each other. I think back to Brandon's pep talk at the front of the gym. _Someone in the school is potentially hostile to us? _Even repeating the statement sends chills down my back.

"Dude!" John's voice breaks my uneven train of thought. I look up,

"Um, uh, hey, what's up?" I say casually, John shakes his head but I see him grinning from the corners of his lips. John continues trying to quiz me, but I just daydream. The rest of the class goes quite quickly just with some dude named Hannu talking about the Greek Olympics or something.

After the bell rings I head to my locker, John next to me.

"So, how things?" I ask, he looks at me confused, then he shrugs,

"Ah you know, the usual." He responds,

"How are things with Maren" I ask, smirking and wiggling my eyebrows, John turns to me, his cheeks turn red and he has a look of surprise on his face. I laugh,

"Shut up Joe. The better question is, 'why haven't you asked Marina out yet?'" he counters, _crap. _

"Uh, I'm getting to it, I just don't know if she... ya know, likes me-"

"Dude. Just. Ask. Her. Out. Maren was so right when she said your naivety would get the better of you" he says, cracking into small laughs,

"I am not naive! I'm just..." I stop trying to protest. Maybe I should just ask her out; but what if she says no? Man, I can't believe I'm even considering this, but I might need to ask Stan for help. Speaking of Stan, where the heck is he?

"Hey where's Stan?" I ask John, as we reach our lockers, its lunch now, my favourite part of the day.

"I dunno, he probably went home; that guy would do anything to get out of school" John says, grabbing a sandwich from his locker,

"You know that Emily girl?" I ask,

"Blonde hair, brown eyes, ivory skin tone?"

"Yeah, Stan has a major crush on her" I say, grinning at the end. John laughs,

"Man I'm gonna tease him so much about this!" John says, laughing uncontrollably. He sobers up and says,

"No but seriously dude, ask Marina out"

"Shut up"

**Author's Note: There it is everyone! Sorry this one was short; I just wanted to bring you guys up to speed at where everyone is at. Please tell me if there is anything you guys want in the story. Please review! As for my other Fanfiction, I'll be updating this one more frequently than The Stand of Eight (sorry). **

**Please give me your thoughts, ideas and theories! **

**Until next time, **

**Paragon 8**


	4. Chapter 3: Fear of the Unknown

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Chapter 4! Sorry for not posting in a while – I've been busy; I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Please also check out my other fanfictions. **

**Thanks again to Blondy816, DarkAnubis27, I'm Number Eleven and Marina3Eight for following and favouriting. And thank you so much to DarkAnubis27, I'm Number Eleven and Aroara for reviewing!**

**:D**

**Emily/Five POV **

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

I'm freaking out.

I keep calling Kate and it keeps going to voice mail. _Great. _I've never been in this situation before, I haven't been trained in what to do when this type of sh*t occurs! I shiver some more; Goosebumps appearing on my skin, my hairs stand up from the fright I'm in. The only person on my phone that is accessible is Stan. And I don't even know the guy, let alone know how his number got into my phone. _But he's hot right? what? No seriously, he is- shut up, shut up, shut up. _

While my conscience makes the decision of whether Stan's hot or not, I readjust the mirror to see if the creep guy is still outside. I look into the small reflection and see nothing. Just an empty street with Mr. D, our neighbour, mowing his lawn. I breathe a sigh of relief, and sink back to the ground, exhausted from the fear and panicking. Then it happens,

A loud bang from my barricaded door rings throughout my room. I let out a tiny squeal of fright and sink even lower to the ground. My heart rate is up and my breathing has quickened dramatically, there's another bang and the chair and bookshelf blocking my door is shaken; I'm frozen with fear. The bangs become more frequent, and I'm on the verge of tears, I go back to my phone and try to dial my Grandparents number... nothing. There's a muffled voice from behind the door, I can't recognise it or make it out.

There's another bang, this time the chair is knocked over and the bookshelf is moved a foot away from the door. I start to cry, I'm shaking and clinging to my phone, the muffled voice becomes clearer,

"Emily?!" I hear a familiar voice shout, the bang comes again and the bookshelf falls over with a louder bang. I cry in fear, _What if I die today? _

"Emily!" I hear my Cepan's voice comes into my mind; I look up from my blurred vision and see her running to me. I'm too shocked and scared to move,

"Emily?! It's OK, it's OK" Kate says, hugging me and rocking back and forth. I cry into her shoulder, and grip her hug. My sobs become softer as she holds me; and for once I feel like a scared, little girl again.

"Shh, it's OK"

**Maggie POV**

I don't usually skip school – I love it. But this time... certain complications have gotten in the way. Conrad texted me saying that 'its time'. I automatically knew what that meant, I've kept a secret from everybody I've known, Conrad and my grandparents excluded; I wonder if it's time to take the first steps.

After I left Emily, I raced out the school doors on the other side of the school; it's closer to my house, and people don't really walk past there anyway. There's an old abandoned warehouse a few blocks down that Conrad has used for my 'training'; it's right next to my house, so I guess it's practical. I run down the side walk sprinting as fast as I can, although I'm only 15 I can see signs of enhancement that Conrad told me about. I've been studying the Legacies, their history and types, the Elders and all kinds of details about what might be in store for me in the future. I want to be ready – _very _ready.

I reach the warehouse a bit short of breath and slowly walk in; the air is stuffy and remains of our last training session linger around.

"Two!" Conrad says firmly, emerging from the door that leads into the house. I drop my bag and walk over to him,

"Is it time?" I ask, the excitement really showing, I even borrowed a Legacy dictionary from the school library; I know it might be a bit early but I am seriously excited. Conrad nods and smiles, he motions for me to follow him to the door, I do.

"Two this is the start of something incredible"

**Stan/Nine POV **

I glad that Sandor allowed me to stay home; even if he didn't, I would have done it anyway. Right now I'm sitting on the sofa, in Sandor's small penthouse-apartment and watching some Earth movie, it's called Alien – it's so stupid. And also kinda offensive, do humans really think we look like that? _Ugh stereotypes_. Anyway I've been teasing Joe and John because their Cepans made them go to school for the rest of the day. Well Joe's didn't really, Brandon sorta convinced Reynolds to make Joe go.

I decide not to watch the sequel because this movie is just downright boring and stupid, and decide to go to the Lecture Hall that the Cepans introduced to us before I came home. I get up from the lounge I've been sitting in for the past hour and head for the door. I press the button in the lift for the bottom floor and slowly make my descent there. Once I reach the bottom floor I head out to the Lorien air. I wave to Donald at the reception desk and head out through the sliding doors.

As I make my way to the foot path I can't help but notice some dude sitting on the park bench next to the apartment exit, I've never seen him here before; and believe me when I say this – I've seen everyone around here. It must have been my imagination, but I think I saw the guy grin; it's not one of those funny/laughing grins, no. It's one of the creepy grins that gets people all terrified and freaked out. Anyway I push the creep thought aside and continue my way to the Lecture Hall. _Wow that name does sound stupid. _

I train there for the rest of the day, mostly fitness because I haven't been taught the fighting programs and the Legacy programs require a Legacy – which I don't have _yet. _

**Marina/Seven POV **

To be honest, I had the worst sleep ever. I couldn't fall asleep yesterday night; I was exhausted, but my mind kept on drifting to Joe... I've got to get a grip, he may not even like me, I find myself frowning at that statement. _He might like you... maybe he's just being friendly? _

I dunno. But I can't stop thinking about him. _Ugh. _One of those girl things...

"Marina?" Adel calls from downstairs – Adel moved in when she found out about my first Legacy development; grandpa and grandma are in Spain on Earth doing some retreat program, so it works out pretty well. I quickly climb out of bed, my eyelids droopy and my body half asleep, I go to the bathroom and wash my face, after brushing my teeth. The toothpaste drips down my arm and is smudged on the side of my cheek. _I'm too tired! _

"Marina? Breakfast is ready!" she says, a hint of joy in her voice, I don't know what it is, ever since she and the others at the Lecture Hall found out that I had received my first Legacy, she's been all happy and jolly. Adel is normally strict, more strict that Brandon, but it's good to see her other side for once in a while. I groggily slip my light blue jeans on after I finish with my teeth and go to my wardrobe to pick out a top. My mind keeps on drifting to the question, 'Will Joe like this?' and after about 10 times of trying on different tops, I go with a casual, long sleeved, cream blouse – Maren and I picked it out when a group of the girls we know went shopping with us; she said something like '_It will impress Joe, you should buy it!'. _

"Marina?! Come on!" Adel shouts again, I quickly grabbed my already packed bag and head downstairs. I'm immediately greeted with the delicious smell of bacon and toast; Everyone on Lorien is crazy about bacon and hot chocolate now, it's from Earth, so I guess the popularity will run thin once we run out of it. I walk to the counter and take a seat at one of the bath-stools. Adel looks up from her coffee and piece of paper and smiles,

"So, how are you?" she asks, I shrug,

"Um, I'm OK, didn't really have a good sleep last night-"

"Why?" she asks, her expression shifts into one of concern and worry, I start to blush just thinking about the reason – _Joe. _

"Oh, it's nothing. Probably just one of those nights" I say, trying to change the subject before my cheeks flush a more crimson red. Adel looks at me for another second before grinning,

"How's the Legacy going?" she asks, this time in a Garde's life, the Cepans become_ a lot _more involved and protective.

"Its fine, I guess I just need to look in the dark to practice, right?" I look to her, she nods and her head tilts down towards the piece of paper she was reading before; I try to subtly peep at the message,

"Marina, these next few months are going to be very... different. You must under _any _circumstance call me if anything out of the ordinary happens; even if it's just the slightest difference." She says, looking up, her voice turning back to strict Adel and her expression turning into Cepan mode. I nod, still not understanding. I think back to the Lecture Hall conversation, _someone could potentially be hostile in the school. _I shiver at the thought and without another word I finish my breakfast and head out the door after packing my lunch and giving Adel a hug.

"Be careful!" she says as I make my way to school, following the normal route I always do. I normally meet Maren along the way, but I just don't see her today. As I head through the gates of the school, I see a sudden blur to my left. Students have already started piling in through the doors; but when I turn around and look at the opposite end of the street, a what-seems-to-be man stands there, motionless. I can't make out the details or even the apparel he's wearing – to me he's just a dark silhouetted figure in the late hours of the early morning.

I brush away the thought and continue to the school doors and to my locker...

**Unknown POV **

I sit alone in these so-called walls. They confine my space and life to a small cave and den. How did I get here?

"Sir? They're ready" a familiar man's voice rings in from beside me. I nod at him; he's a loyal servant to me and my family. I do not know why I stay here, exiling myself from society, shutting the world away from my existence. But the time is near, the Nine will be developing Legacies soon and that's when it will all start. I watch my wife, she's everything to me, we've been blessed with a child; although the child is now 14 years old now, I'm still blessed to have kept my sanity throughout these years. But it started years ago due to the Nine.

The Nine.

Such a privilege, but such a burden. Living with a number as your name, stamped to your identity from birth and until death; it's a charm most would say – metaphorically of course. But everything will change now; these children, the Nine, aren't just any successors, they're blood descendants. Such knowledge in the society of Lorien could run this planet wild with insane and frenzied people; Lorien utopia could be destroyed in one statement... or saved and flourish in it's knew existence of information.

I walk to the edge of my cave I call home, the wind of Lorien greets me with a warm yet cooling sensation; my temptation will give in soon, but not now. I'll merely watch from the sidelines as these Elder's children grow and come together to unite as Lorien's guardians.

Lorien avoided its demolition once... can it to it again?

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, what did you think of this chapter? did you like the Unknown POV? Who do you think it is? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! And also give me ideas on how to introduce other characters from the main series or just tell me your theories and ideas!**

**Thank you again!**

**Paragon 8**


	5. Chapter 4: Legacy

**Author's Note: HELLO! Sorry for the late update I've got quite the amount of holiday homework that I of course 'accidentally' left till the last minute (sorta). But anyway thank you so much to Marina3Eight, the Guest, Aroara and IwishIcouldbeNumberFive – (It's an honour by the way to have you follow and favourite my story; your fanfictions inspired me to create my own!) **

**So back to the story! **

**ACTION :D**

**Joe/Eight POV**

_Ok be cool, don't stuff this. Just be cool._

It's Tuesday morning and I'm sitting in front of the mirror staring at my reflection; you're probably thinking _Hey Joe, why ya staring at the mirror?_ Well, todays the day I'm going to ask Marina out… _Oh wow I'm nervous._ Just thinking of it sends my heart rate into overdrive. I swear if my knee wasn't bobbing up and down speedily, I would faint from the lack of blood to my body. Yes people. Im that nervous.

Sure, I've had plenty of times to ask her out, but to be honest, I've been way to scared to, I'm afraid she wont like me or she'll reject me. I am scared of getting rejected by Marina – she's honestly on my mind 25/8, if that's even possible… and she's perfect.

"Joe honey?" grandma calls from downstairs,

"You've been in your room for quite a while now dear, is everything alright?" she asks, I quickly snap out of my Marina trance, which I'll probably be back in for the rest of the day, and race downstairs, my backpack slung on my shoulder.

"Hey Ma, I was just… uh, um, combing m-my hair" I lie, grabbing my lunch and heading to door. I had breakfast already so I'm all set. I look to my grandma, she raises her eyebrow,

"Eight. You can't comb your hair, it's thick and curly – if you did, you'd probably break the comb" she says, adding a bit of humour at the end. I grin,

"Anyway, Reynolds got a new phone, here's the number, call him if anything goes wrong" she says, her voice turning into a strict tone, I nod and take the piece of paper with Reynolds' new number. As I'm about to head out the door, grandma's voice stops me again,

"Oh Joe, before I forget" she says, walking to the counter to take her coffee,

"A girl came around yesterday evening; she was looking for you. Very pretty and nice, uh… Marina?" she says looking at me, a small grin forming at the edges of her lips. My heart does more somersaults; I think I'm going to have a happiness seizure.

"Um, uh… w-what did she w-want?" I stutter,

"She wanted to know if you were at home; you were at school or coming home from school. You probably just missed her" grandma says, grinning widely and emphasising the word 'just', _Damn my slow walking._

"Anyway hon, you'd better get to school" she says, hugging me, I wave at her as I leave the house and the last thing I hear is grandpa shout back,

"No funny business!" I smile and continue my way to school.

_This is going to be a big day. _

**John/Four POV **

I enter the school doors and walk to my locker. I feel like crap. Not only did I not get any sleep, but I was woken up by Joe calling me like six times in the night; I think he's going to ask Marina out today. I put my locker combination in, _3-6-8-7_ and open it. The grey door creaks against the rusty hinges. Students laugh and happily walk around the school, getting ready for class. I haven't seen Stan this morning, he's probably trying to get out of another day of school.

"Hey what's u-holy sh*t, you look like crap" Joe says, as I turn my attention to him. He's grinning like an idiot,

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I'm so tired" I say, leaning my head against the locker door. Joe looks sheepish and then leans against his locker door,

"Sorry 'bout that dude. But anyway, what class do you have first?" he asks, now getting his books out of his locker, I look to my timetable,

"Um, uh… Home Economics then I've got Spanish with you" I say, trying to sound less tired, Joe nods carefully looking at his timetable of subjects,

"OK, awesome, see ya then" he says, jogging to his first class of the day. I close my locker and head towards Home Economics.

xxxx

"OK class, open your cooking books to page 78. We're going to be making a basic cheesecake today. I yawn and struggle to keep my eyes open while Maren my cooking partner opens the cook book.

"John?" I snap my eyes open, now fully alert,

"Um, uh, w-what?" I ask, straightening myself up and getting the ingredients ready. I look to Maren, she has a small smirk on her lips; her raven hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, I can't take my eyes off her – she's stunning.

"What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" she asks, preparing the procedure. I nod,

"Yeah just couldn't sleep and Joe was ringing me all night about something" I say, my eyes now starting to wake up,

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she asks, I really want to say, _because I was thinking of you!_ But if I did say that things could get really awkward and embarrassing, not to mention that it is a very cheesy line.

"Uh, just, ya know, had lots of coffee…" I lie, but it comes out as a question; Maren looks at me then smiles widely – I hope she hasn't developed a mind reading Legacy.

"I think Joe's gonna ask Marina out today" I say changing the subject. I stir the mix while still looking at her; honestly I can't draw my eyes away. Her eyes light up,

"Really? Oh my Lore! It took him this long? Anyway they'll be a great couple, don't you think?" she asks, turning to the cook book for the next step. I nod and get back to stirring.

I notice that my palms are very sweaty, I quickly wipe my hands on a spare towel and get back to the stirring.

_I'm probably just very nervous. _

**Marina/Seven POV **

It's lunch now and I'm making my way to Maren's locker from Spanish class; speaking of Spanish class, I couldn't take my eyes off Joe. I think I saw him look at me a few times… or maybe I was just imagining it.

"Hey Marina, what's up?" Maren asks, I look at her, John and… Joe are with her, laughing at something Joe said. I instantly blush a bright red and become very self-conscience. I return to Maren's question before they think I'm weird,

"Um, uh, g-good. Hi g-guys" I half-stutter, waving a bit, Joe smiles, which again sends butterflies through me. Tiny zings are sent through my chest,

"So you guys want to join us for lunch?" Maren asks, grinning at me tucking my hair behind my ear. John looks at Joe, Joe nods,

"Hey sure why not? We'll be with you guys in a sec" John says, I follow Maren and look back at Joe, I feel kind of sad walking away from him. I hear John say something like,

"Dude why didn't you?"

I just continue to follow Maren down the hallway, she turns to me and grins widely. I know something is going to happen today, I can feel it.

**Joe/Eight POV **

"Dude why didn't you?" John asks,

"Why didn't I what?" he raises his eyebrows at this,

"Joe, why. Didn't. You. Ask. Her. Out?" he says to me, ushering me to follow,

"Come on man, I'm waiting for the right time!" I protest, John just shakes his head, smirking a bit. The truth is, I'm completely terrified,

"Come on, they're probably already out of the school. We're having lunch with them, so take her somewhere private and ask her then" he says, as we walk out the school gates. We see Maren across the road, Marina is crossing it right now – they probably waited for us.

I'm a bit more confident after John's pep talk, but all that had to be ruined with the sound of a speeding car. I look to the road, about 100 metres away, a black-coloured car is zooming down the intersection… straight for Marina.

John sees this too,

"MARINA!" I shout, trying to get her attention, Maren looks to where the shout comes from and her eyes widen in fear, Marina turns around and sees the car about to run her over. _No…_

I run as fast as I can, Marina is frozen with shock and probably fear, Maren tries to run to the road but she's to far away and it looks like something is preventing her from going forward at a pace. Marina looks at me, my ears are blocked, all the screams and shouts are now muted; I know I won't get to her in time, if only I had told her how I feel. Tears are starting to blur my vision. I can't lose her, I look to her again, she looks back with wide eyes and a shocked and scared look on her face,

The car is almost upon her and I feel a small tug in my gut.

**John/Four POV**

Everything happened so fast, one second Marina is just crossing the road, Maren on the other side already, about to enter the restaurant we were going to have lunch in, then some mad-man is zooming down the road and is within 10 metres of hitting Marina full force, not slowing down at all. Maren's screaming, I'm shouting, Joe's shouting. Wait… where is Joe?

I look to my side where Joe was and all that it left is displaced air…

I look back to Marina the car is about to hit her; it feels like everything is in slow motion, Maren is running forward, but she's not making the distance between Marina and her. Joe suddenly appears next to Marina, displaced air around him, he speedily pulls Marina aside from the car's way! Time returns to normal and everyone including Joe looks stunned. The car just misses Marina, it zooms past them and into the distance, the sound of it's scorching engine still present in the air.

**Joe/Eight POV **

What the hell just happened? One second I'm standing next to John, trying to run forward, then suddenly I'm next to Marina, I quickly grab her shoulders and pull her out of the car's way, she stumbles into my arms as the car speeds past her, a small slipstream blows behind it. Soon it's just me and Marina, both stunned and everyone is quiet. I find myself breathing heavily, I look to Marina, she looks very shaken up, her eyes centre on me and suddenly she jumps to me, giving me the biggest hug, as Maren and John jog over I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her hair, her arms are tightly wrapped around my neck; her hands gripping my lower neck and the base of my head. I smell her shampoo, her fresh perfume, a different yet nice smell.

"T-thank you, thank you. Oh my Lore" Marina repeats, gripping me harder, I think I feel a few tears slide down her face, wetting my shoulder. I don't mind, I could stay here forever, Marina in my arms.

She pulls back and just when I'm about to say something black spots appear on the corners of my vision, I blink madly and groan from the upcoming, splitting headache,

"Joe?" Marina says urgently I stumble out of her grip and fall to the ground. Marina screams and bends down next to me, shaking my body, and I think she's crying. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Maren and John running to my side and Marina screaming my name, begging me to get up.

Then I slip into darkness.

**Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey! What's up? What did you guys think? I wanted the stories of how the Garde got their Legacies to change a tiny bit. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Also please tell me if you want me to drag Sarah into the story (I'll find a way). You guys probably already know what Legacy Joe/Eight just developed, but I'm gonna ask it anyway, **

**What Legacy did you think Joe/Eight developed? **

**Please review! (PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE)**

**Stay Tuned,**

**Paragon 8**


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Author's Note: HI EVERYONE, thanks so much for the reviews! Thank you again to the awesome Marina3Eight, the amazing Aroara, the sensational IwishIcouldbeNumberFive and the fantastic I'm Number Eleven, (P.S Please tell me if you liked or didn't like your code names I just made up then :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and now get ready for Chapter 5!**

**ACTION :D**

**Emily/Five POV **

I sit alone, staring at the dull grey, painted wall in front of me. I'm at home today; thank Lore Kate allowed me to stay home. I spend my hours staring at the grey wall or looking out the window. I'm not depressed or traumatised from this experience, I'm actually kinda bored and scared. There's a small knock at my door; I know it's Kate, I slowly look up from my fixed position; the door creaks open, each sound from the hinges sending shivers and chills up my spine. Just a day ago that exact door was banging loudly; I still remember the tears running down my face, knowing that I might die, then feeling the flooding relief of when I saw Kate run to me and then feeling the same scared emotions that I felt when I was a little girl, hugging my Cepan close; not letting go, due to the fear of being ripped away from the person that I care for and that I feel most safe with. Now I just sit at the edge of my bed, my feet firmly placed on the ground in front of me, with a small blanket over my back and shoulders. I hate feeling this helpless, I'm not the deep emotional, touchy-feely girl, no. But I guess it'll take some time to get over.

"Five honey?" Kate says softly, emerging from the other side of the door. I wipe the dried tear stains from my cheek and look at her; I try to give a smile, but it's only a faint one. She comes into my room, some sort of box underneath her arm.

"Hey K… whats with the box?" I say, softly, giving a small smile; she sits down next to me and places the box looking thing on her lap and her arm around me.

"It's not a box. It's a chest, a Loric Chest" she says, smiling sadly. There's a long pause exchanged between us,

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday" she says, we're both looking ahead, not making eye contact. She's been apologising to me non-stop, I feel very guilty that she blames herself. If I had stayed at school for the rest of the day yesterday, this probably wouldn't have happened, I slowly shake my head,

"Kate, it wasn't your fault, please stop apologising" I say, resting my head on her shoulder. She rubs circles on my back and and nods,

"Well I guess because of what… happened yesterday, we should probably get started on your Inheritance" she says, ending with a bit of vibrato. My eyes instantly light up and I turn to her,

"Really?" I say more energetically, I sound like a little kid getting a present. She nods and smiles widely when she sees my expression. She slowly turns to the Loric Chest on her lap, she places it between us on the bed, we both face it.

"OK, put your hand on one of the sides of the lock" Kate says, motioning to the lock holding the Loric Chest shut. I obey. She does the same to the opposite side, there's a small pause, then the lock glows faintly before I hear the muted click that sends the lock falling off the Chest. I look at the Chest with wide eyes, then turn my attention to Kate, who has a slight smirk forming on the edges of her lips,

"Five, this is the start of something incredible"

**John/Four POV **

I'm in a messy situation right now. So much happened in the last 10 minutes. Marina was about to die, Joe saved Marina using a new Legacy, Joe falls in front of Marina – that one sounds a bit weird; but probably true under another circumstance.

"Joe?!" Marina screams, shaking him, trying to wake him up, Maren runs to his other side, and looks at me with wide eyes and a face still full of shock. Tears fall from Marina's red eyes, she strokes his hair and holds his limp hand,

"John?!" Maren says firmly, snapping me back to the real world. I nod at her, we can't leave Joe here, we're outside the school; there's only one place where we can go.

"The Lecture Hall!" I blurt out, picking up Joe with the help of Marina, whose still sobbing slightly, she caresses Joe's hair and cheek. I place one of Joe's arms around my shoulder and the other is around Marina's. Maren nods and starts to guide us to the hall. We're walking at quite a fast pace, I'm not sure if Marina can keep up; I look to her, she's holding on to Joe tightly, she's not really helping with the weight part, but I'll give the girl a break – almost getting run over and killed by a car, then have the guy you have a crush on, save you then collapse in front of you.

Maren opens the private gym's doors for us then races through the gym to the white wall we saw before. We stop at it,

"Uh, Maren? What do we do now?" I ask, readjusting my grip on Joe, Marina still looks a bit shaken up,

"Uh, I-I don't know! There's a lock but we don't have a key!" she says, looking everywhere frantically. I start to look around to see if there are any keys or keypads to get in. And at that particular moment something comes over me, I walk forward, still half carrying Joe and I place the palm of my hand on the white wall surface. Nothing happens at first but then a small glow comes from the underneath my palm, I lift it up and the glow slowly transforms into some sort of symbol, still imprinted on the white wall. Maren and even Marina gasp at the sight before them. The symbol has different sized crescents on it and a circle outlines it. A second later the white wall slightly implodes, revealing the outline of a door, the door swings open and we are face to face with the same, breath-taking Lecture Hall we saw yesterday.

"How did you do that?" Maren mutters, I shrug still staring at the Lecture Hall insides before making my way in with Joe, Marina and Maren. Marina helps me place Joe on a seat, about the size of a park bench. She sits down next to him, putting his head in her lap and gently stroking his hair. I turn to Maren who breathes a sigh of relief,

"So what now?" she asks, looking to me,

"Um, I dunno. Marina said he's unconscious, so he'll be fine; but we should probably call Reynolds" I say back, walking over to Joe. Maren goes to his pocket and pulls out his phone and a piece of paper with it, she gives me the phone and I turn it on.

_Sh*t. Passcode._

"Uh, we gotta problem" I say, stepping into the small circle we've made crowding around Joe in Marina's lap.

"What is it? Passcode?" Maren says; how does this girl know everything? I nod and hand her the phone,

"Do you know his passcode?" Marina asks, looking up from Joe, I shake my head and look at Maren typing in something to the phone. A second later it makes a small buzz, sighs angrily,

"What? What did you type in?" I ask, she looks up and grins sheepishly,

"I typed in 'Marina'… but it didn't work" she says, sadly but still smiling, Marina frowns a bit then looks back to Maren. She gives the phone to me,

"Maybe… 123?" I ask, Maren shrugs, I type it in. _Wrong_. I'm about to type in '1234' but Marina cuts off my train of thought,

"Wait! Joe's real name is Eight, right? So put Eight in" she says, smiling a bit, Maren nods,

"OK, sounds good" I respond, putting the numeral for Eight in… _Wrong_. I look up and see Marina and Maren looking hopeful, I shake my head, Maren sighs and Marina looks back down at Joe. Maren turns to me,

"Try Eight-"

"But we already-"

"No not the number, the word" she says, Marina looks up again and I nod. I type in 'Eight'… a small ding follows and I'm brought to Joe's home screen. Relief floods through me and I look at the girls,

"It works" I say, Marina sighs a laugh and Maren rolls her eyes, but I see a smirk forming. _Why would that be Joe's passcode?_ I shake my head to myself, slightly grinning,

"OK call Reynolds" she says, handing me the piece of paper. I read it,

_Reynolds new phone number: _

_73-966-537_

_Don't forget it!_

I dial the number, there are a few rings before a voice answers the phone,

"Hey Joe what's u-"

"Reynolds?!" I cut him off, there's a pause,

"Who is this?" Reynolds says, his voice full of caution,

"It's John" I reply, there's another pause,

"John who?" he says, _you've got to be kidding me_, Maren looks at me, I mouth 'one second'.

"John Smith?" I say, there's another pause,

"John Smith who?" he says, I roll my eyes, Maren comes up to me. I sigh quietly,

"Number Four?" I say,

"Ah Number Four! Hey John, I was just messin' with ya. What's up?" Reynolds says, I can hear him smiling at the other end, I can't help but smirk a bit,

"Um, uh, we think Joe developed a new Legacy and now he's passed out" I say,

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry we're in the Lecture Hall, can you please come over qu-"

"Yes, yes, I'll be there soon!" Reynolds says, ending the call.

I put the phone back into Joe's pocket with the piece of paper and turn to Maren and Marina,

"Reynolds is coming" I say, I can see the relief in Marina's eyes as she looks back at Joe, she's still stroking his head. Maren leans on me slightly, resting her head on my shoulder, I feel a certain warmth return in my chest, and I instinctively wrap my arm around her waist – hoping she won't bat it away.

She doesn't and I mentally fist bump myself. But the strangest feeling comes across me after; my palms start to sweat a lot, I quickly wipe them on my jeans, but it comes back and I start to feel warmer than usual. _What's happening? _

I'm probably just nervous...

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for reading! Thanks again to Blondy816, DarkAnubis27, I'm Number Eleven, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive and Marina3Eight for favouriting and following. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry if it was a bit short. **

**Please review! Tell me what you thought about it, and what you would like to see. Even if you're a Guest – please please review! **

**Thank you again, **

**Peace!**

**Paragon 8**


	7. Chapter 6: Excitement

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks guys for reviewing – it really means a lot to me that you like my story; Thanks to Marina3Eight, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Samthevariablex and the 2 Guests. Also thanks to everyone that favourited and followed my story! **

**Marina3Eight: Yes, 1, 2, and 3 are in the story – I've done a POV from Two in an earlier chapter. I will probably introduce 1 and 3 a little later (maybe) but also please give me ideas on their personalities and Legacies! I hope that answered your question :) (thank you)**

**You guys are honestly THE BEST! Ok enough talking/Author's-noting. **

**ACTION! :D :D**

**Emily/Five POV **

Time seems to slow down as my Inheritance opens, I find myself rubbing my hands together like some creepy person. _Em stop rubbing your hands and focus. _

"OK" I whisper to myself, then straight away feel stupid for replying to my conscience. Kate looks up from the Loric chest and smiles. I feel my mouth morph into a massive grin as she pulls out…

a rock?

Instantly the smile on my face recedes and I find my self frowning, but still for some reason rubbing my hands.

"Uh, Kate? What's with the rock?" I say, pointing to the smooth, oblong object. She grins some more,

"First off this is a stone not a rock. And secondly, it's a Healing Stone" she says, giving to me to hold. Great, I gotta rock – I mean stone. Argh.

"Come on Kate, can't we just skip the boring crap and go to the cool stuff?" I say, trying my best to do puppy-dog eyes. Kate sighs but I see her smiling,

"Alright then, take a look at this" she says, handing me a cape-looking thing. It's a very dark grey and has a hood attached at the top of it. It pretty much looks like something Robin Hood of Earth would wear. I raise my eyebrow and stare at the fabric; expecting it to do something,

"What is it?" I say a little to fast, Kate just smiles and pats my back,

"It's a cloaking device, it allows you to-"

"Can I go invisible?" I cut off Kate, she can sense the excitement in my voice,

"Yes and No" she says,

"What does that mean?"

"No" she replies, slightly grinning, my excited expression shifts to a frown,

"It allows you to 'cloak' yourself. People won't initially see you, but they will see the outline of your body" Kate says, putting the cloaking device back into the Loric chest,

"So it's invisibility without the invisible-you-can't-see-me part?" I say, sarcasm dripping off every word. Kate chuckles to herself,

"Exactly"

After a few more show-and-tell items in my chest something catches my eye as Kate is about to close it.

"Wait what's that?" I say, pointing to a dark looking material. Kate takes it out, her expression turning from curiosity to confusion. She takes out the dark material fully, and I'm face-to-face with a glove-looking sleeve. Kate gives it to me cautiously and motions for me to try it on. I do. The fabric is smooth and cool on the inside, and the sleeve feels like it was made for my hand. I turn it around, looking at it,

"So what does it do?" I ask, turning to Kate, she shrugs,

"I-I don't know. I was never told I guess" she says, looking curiously at the sleeve.

I turn over the sleeve again and then take it off, not wanting to accidentally break something or worse. Kate takes it cautiously and places it back into my Loric Chest,

"OK, we'll learn some more about your Inheritance later… Oh it's almost dinner! I'll fix something up quickly!" Kate says, looking at her watch then exiting the room, I hug her before she does. I pack up my school things for tomorrow and head down stairs, but before I get to the stairs a wave of nausea hits me; my chest feels weighing down and I feel a bit light headed. After about a minute or two of rubbing my temples I walk down the stairs to Kate.

**Maggie POV **

I love books.

It's a thing.

I finished all the books my uncle sent me from Earth; most of them were plays by Shakespeare; there was this one called Nineteen Eighty-Four – great book. Anyway, right now I'm going through the Legacy dictionary I borrowed from the school library. I just finished a short training session with Conrad, it was mostly a strategic lesson; _muscle doesn't matter in a fight, only mind does_ – that's what he always says. My mind drifts off to Britney. She still hasn't called back, I'm getting quite worried; the last time she didn't call back was because she was in police custody – she steals way too many things. I push the worry aside and continue reading the dictionary. I turn the page to find a ripped part of a page missing, I look around the floor to see if it had fallen off. No such luck. I go through every single page, curiously looking for this missing part. Finally I stumble upon a folded piece of paper, tucked into the spine of the thick dictionary. I pull it out and slowly open it. Normally knowing me, I'd expect something amazing or shocking, but all it is, is a list of Legacies.

**_Seismic Manipulation_**

**_Energy Manipulation_**

**_Telescopic Vision_**

**_Technokinesis_**

**_Size Manipulation_**

**_Phase-shifting_**

**_Supersonic Speed _**

**_ESP_**

**_Super Agility_**

**_Lumen_**

**_Pyrokinesis_**

**_Animal Telepathy_**

**_Flight_**

**_Elemental Mimicry_**

**_Duplication _**

**_Invisibility_**

**_Weather Manipulation_**

**_Healing Factor _**

**_Cryomen_**

**_Night Vision _**

**_Aquatic Respiration_**

**_Teleportation_**

**_Shape-shifitng_**

**_Hydrolocomotion _**

**_Antigravity _**

**_Legacy Transference_**

**_Super Enhancement_**

There are twenty-seven Legacies altogether; I have no idea what they mean. I look at them again… nothing comes to mind. The rest of the page is blank, I turn over the page and I'm met with the shock that I originally expected,

**_We know who you are._**

**Joe/Eight POV **

_I feel like crap._

I honestly can't remember clearly what happened after the car drove off into the distance. A few things are blurry memories, but nothing's clear. And worst of all, I have the worst headache, I can barely move my shut eyes without my brain pulsing with the same pain I felt before I blacked out. I slowly open my eyes, I groan from the lights above me. I hear a small squeal, and three blurry three figures run towards me. Their footsteps echo throughout the hall and I can feel every step. I groan again and this time try to sit up; I'm in someone's lap, my vision clears and my ears unblock. A rush of voices hits me, I takes me a while to process what they're saying,

"Do you think he's awake?" a feminine voice asks, I think it's Maren,

"I dunno, he's groaning. Try poking him" a masculine voice replies, I know that's John,

"Joe? Joe? Are you there? Come on buddy" I hear Reynolds say, I focus on Reynolds voice and open my eyes fully. Before me stands Maren, John and Reynolds, I sit up and realise that the lap I was sitting on was Marina's. I instantly blush,

"Hey Joe, how are you feeling?" John asks, looking at me and smirking slightly from my blush. I look to Marina, she smiles at me, it looks like she's been crying; her eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks have wiped tear stains. And…

she's holding my hand!

My heart does about fifty somersaults and my chest is filled with warmth. I quickly try to suppress the blush forming and return to John's question,

"Um, uh, what happened?" I say, rubbing my head and standing up shakily, I accidentally let go of Marina's hand while standing and she looks like she's about frown or cry. I quickly retake it and look to the others. Maren is widely smirking,

"Dude, you got your first Legacy!" John says, clapping me on the back, I smile and look to Marina again,

"Well, what is it?" I ask them, Reynolds steps forward, a huge grin I planted on his face,

"It's called Teleportation" he says, grinning wider from my expression,

"Whoa" I say, still in shock, Marina suddenly comes closer next to me and links her arm with mine; holding my hand with both of hers. _OK Eight, don't stuff this, don't stuff this._ After a few more questions and 'whoas', John and Maren slowly walk away, John giving me a wink and thumbs up; a laugh quietly to myself and face-palm, but instantly regret it because my head is still recovering from my faint.

"I'll be in the car" Reynolds says, walking off, but not before winking and giving me an over the top thumbs up. _Oh Lore_. I silently chuckle and a silent pause is exchanged between Marina and me.

_OK Eight, be cool, don't be weird._

**Marina/Seven POV**

I'm really, super nervous right now, not only am I holding hands with the guy I have a major crush on, who saved me 3 hours ago, but now we're both alone! I turn to him, he must see the crimson red blush forming in my cheeks. I think I'm shaking from the nerves, I instinctively tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. Marina say something! Don't be weird.

"Um, uh, how are you?" he says, my heart flutters and I think I almost flinch from the over-excitement I'm feeling. I'm still holding onto his hand,

I really hope he asks me out.

"Um, I'm a bit overwhelmed. Um, thank you again for… you know-" before I can finish, Joe hugs me, I think I might have a happiness seizure now. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in close. I wrap my hands around his neck and bury my head in his neck, I feel his strong muscles and love the way his arms wrap around me, I could literally stay here forever.

I'm really tempted to kiss him; it's on the edge of my lips – but what if he doesn't feel the same way? _What if he's already dating someone?_ I silently sob and my heart drops for a second. What if this hug is just a friendly gesture? Would he do this with Maren? I frown at the thought and a flash of jealousy courses through me. I instantly feel guilty after; Maren is my best friend, she's the one trying to get me with Joe, she's done nothing to make me feel jealous. I push my bad thought aside and continue to embrace Joe. After of what seems to be a endless hug he pulls back. I'm disappointed in myself for not having the courage to kiss him _yet._ Maybe he'll-

"Marina-"

"Yes" I reply, a little to speedily, cutting him off; he smiles. Wow. That smile is amazing – it really suits him, I feel the same tiny zings in my body.

_I really hope he asks me out, please, please, please. _

"Um, would you consider, ya know, um, I dunno if you'd wanted to, maybe go on a-"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: NOOOOOO! I'm sorry I had to do that! But the cliffhangers are gonna keep on comin' – (even though this really isn't a cliffhanger) please tell me what you thought and also what POV's you want in the next chapter (I'm doing a Stan/Nine POV also). **

**Who wrote the message in the Legacy book?**

**Why doesn't Kate know what the dark sleeve is?**

**Will Joe have the courage to ask Marina out? or will something else happen? (Mwhaha – evil laugh) **

**Anyway thanks for reading, please, please, please review! Thanks again to the reviewers of the last chapter and my favourtiers and followers! **

**Ciao! :D**

**Paragon 8**


	8. Chapter 7: The Moment

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! Don't worry Marina3Eight, what happens between Eight and Marina will happen… **

**Sorry to the Guests for not answering your questions sooner: **

**- I will try to update everyday, if not, then at least 2-3 a week. **

**- I haven't figured out how long this fanfiction would be yet; since you guys like it I'll probably be aiming for around 20-30 chapters. **

**Hope that answers your questions!**

**Previously on The Destiny of Ten…**

**_Stan/Nine POV _**

_As I make my way to the foot path I can't help but notice some dude sitting on the park bench next to the apartment exit, I've never seen him here before; and believe me when I say this – I've seen everyone around here. It must have been my imagination, but I think I saw the guy grin…_

_**Marina/Seven POV **_

_I push my bad thought aside and continue to embrace Joe. After of what seems to be a endless hug he pulls back. I'm disappointed in myself for not having the courage to kiss him yet. Maybe he'll-_

_"Marina-"_

_"Yes" I reply, a little to speedily, cutting him off; he smiles. Wow. That smile is amazing – it really suits him, I feel the same tiny zings in my body._

_I really hope he asks me out, please, please, please. _

_"Um, would you consider, ya know, um, I dunno if you'd wanted to, maybe go on a-"_

**The Present Day. **

**Stan/Nine POV **

I'm quite surprised Sandor didn't care that I ditched school today; it's probably cause Devektra came over. He's been with her the whole time, it's good because he's not on my back about school work and stuff. Sure, I'm not the brightest or smartest kid at school, but I'm not stupid, I still pass my tests… sorta.

"Stan?!" Sandor's voice calls; I'm staying with him because my grandparents live in Lorien's country side, and since I need a good education, they want me to live closer to the city.

"What?!" I shout back, slightly leaning up from the couch. I'm watching Alien 2. I know I said it was stupid and offensive, but it's kinda the only thing Sandor watches – he loves sci-fi sh*t

"Someone is here to see you. Buzz her in!" he calls back, I here a small laughter from Dev and him. _Wait… buzz _her_ in?_ I lazily get up from my comfortable; it's almost dinnertime. I walk over to the microphone and press the talk button,

"Um, hello?" I ask,

"Um, hi, Stan is that you?" a female voice asks back, it sounds a bit familiar but I don't know for sure who it is,

"Uh, yeah it's Stan, who's talking?" I ask cautiously, there's a small shift on the other end before the girl talks again,

"I-it's Emily. From Old Loric class; you might not remember me-"

"Oh hey Emily, yeah I remember you. How are you?" I ask, _ok be cool Stan, don't stuff this up._

"Um, I'm quite cold, could you buzz me in please?" she asks, I feel a bit tingly inside, I grin,

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sorry 'bout that" I reply. I look on the camera that is mounted on the wall beside the microphone. On the camera screen I do see Emily; she's wearing dark blue jeans, and a white fleece sweater. Her blond hair is tied back in a loose, high pony-tail and she looks just downright hot.

"Um, Stan?" she calls looking around the lobby area; Donald must be on a break,

"Uh, go to the elevator, I'm on floor 9" I say, before running to the living room and cleaning up. I chuck the empty pizza box into the bin and start tidying up the area as best I can. It'll take about 2 minutes before she gets to my level because the storeys are very big. I'm in the midst of tidying up when a voice interrupts my train of thought,

"Stan what are you doing?" I turn around to see Sandor with Devektra at his side; both grinning widely,

"Um, uh, I'm cleaning up?" I say, but it comes out as a question, Sandor raises his eyebrow and Devektra smirks,

"Dude you never clean up, what's up?" he says. He's not going to leave until he gets an answer; just thinking of the reason makes me blush,

"Aww, he's cleaning up for that girl!" Devektra says, coming to me and hugging me, Sandor laughs,

"That's sooo cute!" she says, tidying up my hair, I bat her hand away softly and put my head in my hands,

"Don't worry my young ward, we won't embarrass you" Sandor says, wrapping his arm around Devektra's waist. I sigh and roll my eyes, there's a small knock at the door and my body jumps up, Sandor and Devektra walk towards the other door in the study, still slightly smirking,

"Have a good time kiddo! No funny business!" he says, I can hear the smirk in his voice, I slowly walk to the door and take a deep breath.

_Ok this is it._

**Joe/Eight POV **

_OK this is it. _

I'm doing it, I'm gonna ask Marina out. My heart is beating incredibly fast right now, I can feel my breathing rate increase, and I think my knees are shaking. I look at Marina closely; we just hugged for like 5 minutes, I don't know if that means anything but I want it to.

_OK here goes nothing, _

"Marina-"

"Yes" she replies quickly, I think she's nervous – that's good right? I grin; I can feel my heart rate increasing by the minute. Her eyes are twinkling in this light, she stunning; I can't take my eyes off her.

"Um, would you consider, ya know, um, I dunno if you'd wanted to, maybe go on a, um… doyouwannagooutwithme?" I awkwardly stutter. For a millisecond I think she's going to walk away, then something amazing happens. Marina's eyes light up, she squeals in delight and jump-hugs me. I'm stunned and grinning like an idiot right now.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she repeats, hugging me tightly, I squeeze her back, the grin still plastered on my face. She releases her grip, still having her arms wrapped around my neck, but now looking at me. She's smiling hysterically, I'm probably mirroring her expression; I stare deep into her brown eyes, they twinkle at me. We're millimetres apart, I have the sudden urge to-

At that moment ladies and gentlemen I felt on top of the world. Marina's lips move ever so slowly against mine, I kiss her back wrapping my hands around her waist bringing her in closer. She tangles her hands around my neck and in my hair. It's paradise. The kiss goes on, lingering, filled with passion that had seemed to be bottled up for some time. After about a minute of kissing we both pull back breathless, her lips are red from the kiss; mine are probably too. She bites her lip and I grin. She gives a small giggle,

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time now" I say, not drawing my eyes from her beautiful face. She blushes and a strand of hair falls in front of her, confidently I take it and tuck it behind her ear. I softly lift her chin up and plant a small kiss on her lips and before she can kiss back I recede.

"I've waited for this moment for a _very_ long time" she whispers as she rests her head on my shoulder she giggles from my small laughter. I can't believe what just happened! I just kissed Marina. I'm still grinning or smirking from what happened; I could honestly not remember anything else in my life right now besides her. After a few more minutes of holding each other we break away and walk towards the Lecture Hall exit, hand-in-hand.

I have a goofy smile planted on my face the whole time.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter; please tell me if you liked the Navrina scene. So yeah, Joe and Marina are finally together! YAY! Sorry that this was a short chapter, I hope you liked the Devektra part. I'll put more of her in. **

**Anyway please review and be the awesome guys you are. I've got school tomorrow, end of holidays :'( **

**Thanks again. **

**Paragon 8**


	9. Chapter 8: Emotions Pt II

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you to all those who reviewed; IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, I'm Number Eleven and the Guest! And also thank you to Leaning Leon, Lock on Lockon and Samthevariablex for following my story – it really means a lot to me. :D**

**I'm glad you guys like this story. **

**ACTION! :D**

**Emily/Five POV**

It was a stupid idea to go to Stan's house. Just plain stupid. I guess I wasn't thinking when I said to Kate, 'I'm going to a friends house'. I don't even know Stan and he's not my friend.

I wait in the elevator, it is very slow. Some crappy music is playing through the overhead speakers, I'm shaking and quite nervous. I'm not sure why, I guess it's one of those nerve-racking times. The elevator has a nice fresh smell, it goes with the wooden coloured walls and the dark blue carpet. I'm just here to retrieve my pen, I'm just here to retrieve my pen. You probably wondering why I'd go to great lengths to get my pen back from Stan; well let's put it this way, I just don't like people taking my sh*t._ But you let him borrow it because he is hot, right? What… No! well… _

"Argh!" I sigh, kicking the wooden-coloured wall angrily, I pause and take a few deep breaths. The elevator dings to a stop at the ninth level. I take a few more deep breaths.

This was a bad idea. This was a terrible idea. As the silver elevator doors open I'm met face-to-face with Stanley Worthington. His dark hair is lengthening a bit and his eyes are the magnificent shade of dark brown. I stare at him for a few more seconds before he clears his throat,

"Um, uh, hi" I say a bit too quickly, putting my hand out to him. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He gives a small grin,

"Uh, hi" he says, shaking my hand. He walks into his apartment, I follow him, feeling rather small in the massive penthouse floor. It's the first time I've been in someone else's house other than Kate's and my grandparent's.

"Um, do you want a drink?" he asks, going over to the kitchen. I doubt he knows how to open a fridge, let alone know where drinks are kept. But for some reason I blush,

"No thanks, I-I'm just here to, um, ask you something" I say, getting to the real point of why I showed up at his house, unannounced. He nods, he seems nervous; pretty weird for a guy whose one of the most popular, and I hear, cocky, guys in the school. He sits down on the white and cream sofa, he motions for me to sit. I do.

"So what did ya wanna talk about?" he asks, leaning forward a bit and making direct eye contact with me. I shift uneasily from his sudden gaze, but I feel something else as well…

"Um, I was actually wondering if you could tell me how your number got into my phone" I say, pulling out my phone and showing the screen to him, he gets up to get a better view, sitting next to me. I feel a certain heat rise in my cheeks.

"Uh, that's weird, I don't remember giving my number to you…" he says, frowning in confusion. That just sends my stomach dropping,

"W-what do you mean? It had to be you… I mean, who else could it be?" I say, now getting a little bit worried and scared. Stan looks at me, his expression calms me down slightly before I start getting more worried,

"Um… I dunno. Maybe someone was trying to prank you?" he says, his expression turning into one of confusion and worry. _Why would someone want to prank me? _

"Hey don't worry, it's probably just some stupid prank... Did you wanna stay for dinner?" he asks so suddenly, I'm surprised normally I wouldn't be even within 10 metres of Stan outside of school, but here I am.

"Um, sorry, I already ate, um, I should go" I say, getting up, he looks saddened by this, I feel bad for leaving, I really want to stay, but I just don't feel right yet. He nods and walks me to the door,

"Um, see you later then" I say, stepping outside the door, he gives a small smile, I smile back,

"See you at school!" he says, as the elevator doors close. The last thing I hear is his voice say something like,

"Dammit I forgot to give her pen back!" he says.

I smirk.

**Joe/Eight POV**

I wake up surprisingly refreshed and happy. I just can't get this grin off my face; probably because… I kissed Marina!

I jump out of bed and quickly jump in the shower, after that I pull on some dark blue jeans and a dark grey, long sleeved shirt – I feel amazing!

"Joe honey, breakfast is ready!" grandma shouts from downstairs, I quickly collect up my unfinished homework and stuff it into my bag, along with my stationery. I shove my phone into my pocket and head for the stairs. As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, the fresh smell of breakfast hits me instantly. Normally I'm not a breakfast-type person, but my stomach rumbles continuously until I reach the table.

"Hey Ma, what's all this?" I ask, gesturing to the range of breakfast foods laid out in front of me; bacon, sausages, toast, eggs, fruit, hash browns and other foods I've never even seen before. She grins,

"It's for you! You got your first Legacy yesterday!" she says, hugging me, I laugh,

"Wait so for every Legacy I get, you make food like this?" I ask, a slight smirk making it's way to my mouth, she grins,

"I was exactly your age when I got my first Legacy" she says, returning to her coffee and leaning on the kitchen counter. I start to dig into my breakfast, still listening.

"What was it exactly?" I say, with a mouth full of bacon, she roll her eyes at my table manners,

"It was Precognition. I received the ability to see the future" she says fluently, almost as if she had recited it before, I raise my eyebrows,

"So if you can see the future… you would've seen what happened yesterday…" I say, swallowing my food and blushing hysterically from just remembering my kiss with Marina. My grandma smirks, I blush harder and put my head in my hands. She laughs, she knows what happened.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me"

I make my way into the school doors, I'm still nervous in meeting Marina, even though we did kiss and I did ask her out. As soon as I walk in I see John at my locker, Maren is next to him. They're laughing at something; I smirk when I see John blush for what must be the millionth time today. I walk over to them,

"Hey, hey, hey" I say, walking groovily up to them, Maren laughs and John just face-palms – _hey that's my thing. _

"What are you so excited about?" he asks, leaning against the locker, I grin,

"Well a certain someone might've asked a certain Marina out" I say, giving a goofy grin, John's eyes widen,

"Dude! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" he says, clapping my back, Maren shares his same expression and gives me a quick hug,

"Well whatcha got first?" I ask, opening my locker and shoving my bag in,

"Gym class with you" he says, I pump my fist,

"Yeah well, while you guys are having the time of your lives, I'm gonna be stuck in Astronomy" she says, glumly, John mocks a sad,

"Aww, poor Maren doesn't like Astronomy" I say, giving puppy-dog eyes, she laughs as well as lightly slapping my arm, John laughs.

"I guess it's interesting, right? Don't you learn about other planets and stuff?" John asks, sobering up,

"The only planets we're learning about now are Mogadore, Earth and Lorien – it's so boring" she says, putting her head in her hands, John grins, then blushes from their sudden eye contact; I smirk widely, _now it's my turn to tease John, Mwuhaaaa._ I'm about to ask Maren where Marina is, but the ringing of the bell interrupts me, I grab my gym gear and head to the PE Centre with John.

"OK listen up nim-wits. My name is Mr. Pratt, you will call me Coach, you will not call me Mr, Sir, Mr Pratt or any other messed up name you pathetic teenagers make up!" Mr Pratt, I mean Coach shouts.

"Dude isn't Mr Pratt his name?" Stan asks from beside me, I nod,

"Yeah that's kinda weird… he's kinda weird" I say, John grins, Stan just shakes his head, a mocking grin planted on it. He showed up to school late today; I'm not surprised.

"I'm your Gym teacher this semester. I want you wusses to line up two straight lines. GO, GO, GO!" Coach yells at us. This is going to be something. Everyone quickly shuffles unevenly into two lines, I stand in the first straight line, John next to me and Stan on my other side.

"OK, step to this side of the room if you have developed your first Legacy, Mind mojo included!" he shouts, even though he's about 5 meters from the first row and this 'Mind mojo' is actually Telekinesis. I look at John and Stan, they both have clueless looks on their faces, I step out of the line and go straight for the other side of the room. I stand there and turn around, a few other students follow and stand next to me. And for the first time I get a good look at my gym class. I blush and feel my chest flutter and zing when I see Marina walking towards me; she has a wide smile planted on her face, she hurries and stands next to me; I quickly slip my hand into hers and she squeezes it in return. I feel much better now.

"OK you dropkicks go to Miss Lerner" Coach says, pointing to the assistant gym teacher. Wow, she's actually quite pretty; I think I hear Stan whoop in celebration as he bounds over to her, John is shaking his head the whole time, grinning but shaking his head at Stan's 'eagerness' to "learn". As the other group goes the Coach lumbers over to us, his face morphed into a frown. Actually, I think that's his general facial look.

"OK newbies, let's get started. I want each of you to state your name and Legacy as we go across, you, Blondie, you start!" he shouts;

"I'm starting to think that this guys eardrums are broken or maybe he's just really angry all the time" I whisper to Marina, she giggles in return, I love her laugh, it's really cute.

"Um, I'm Britney, uh, I can make earthquakes and stuff" she says, putting her hands on her hips – typical cheerleader. The Coach doesn't even bother, the next person steps forward,

"Uh, um, I'm Hannu, I don't know what it's called-"

"Boy, what did I say?!" the Coach shouts at him, he flinches in fear – I'm starting to really dislike this 'Coach'.

"B-but I d-don't know w-wha-"

"Well then show ME!" Coach cuts him off. Everyone in the line looks to Hannu, he nods innocently and steps towards the middle of our area. He looks at the Coach who throws his hands up in annoyance. Suddenly the boy zooms to the other side of the room, he's moving so fast he comes across as a blur, he stops in front of our line speedily, then zooms back and then sideways until he's cut off by the Coach blowing his whistle, some of us wince at the sound.

"Speedy, go to the Detector!" he says, pointing to the small room next to us, through the glass paned window I can see a white floor, and cushioned walls on the other three walls. It pretty much looks like a fancy padded cell. The boy, Hannu runs again; the room floor shifts a bit, then suddenly he's not moving forward but he's still a blur – it's like there's some super-charged treadmill underneath him, he runs faster and his pants start to smoke. Coach suddenly blows the deafening whistle and the treadmill stops abruptly, sending Hannu flying forward into the cushioned wall, he bounces off and lands on the floor with a loud groan. Marina flinches beside me, still holding my hand. There's a pause then the Detector's computerised feminine-like voice turns on,

"Supersonic Speed. The ability to move at far greater speeds than a Garde with Super Speed. Although very fast, air resistance could burn away clothing and anything else carried with the user. Whiplash will occur when carrying a passenger. Top speeds have not been recorded yet; due to damage to Lorien's natural environment-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. OK, kid get outta there!" the Coach says, Hannu shakes a bit nervously, rubbing his head and arm from where he fell, he slowly jogs out. I smile,

"That's a pretty cool Legacy" Marina whispers to me,

"Yeah, but I reckon yours is much cooler" I say, pecking her cheek quickly, she blushes a tomato red and rests her head on my shoulder. For a second during gym, I feel very happy and at peace; but then Coach spoke, or rather shouted,

"Alright, next!" I realise that I'm next, so I step forward releasing Marina's hand, I turn to face the rest of the small group. I look to Marina, she gives a small flying kiss and smiles at me, I smile back. I'm not that confident, I don't know if I can even teleport again! Last time it was out of reflex and Marina was about to get run over. I shiver at the thought.

"Alright pisspot, show us whatcha got"

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Tell me what you thought and please give me ideas and character personalities for 1, 2 and 3! Tell me if you want Sarah or/and Sam brought in. Also the shipping! **

**Review and/or PM your ideas to me. Thanks! **

**Au revoir, **

**Paragon 8**


	10. Chapter 9: Gym Class

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thank you for all the very nice reviews; IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Samthevariablex and I'm Number Eleven AND GUESS WHAT? **

**We reached 1000 VIEWS on this fanfiction! I must be dreaming. **

** Did you guys hear? The title of the next book in the main series was announced, it's called THE FATE OF TEN. Pretty cool ring to it, but I wonder who the TEN people are. Anyway, thanks again for reading my previous chapters!**

**ACTION!**

**:D**

**John/Four POV**

As Joe, Marina and some other students go to Coach for their Legacy training – I think. Stan, me and the rest of the class goes to Miss Lerner. Wow. I can understand why Stan is all excited now. She's quite pretty, long blondish-brown hair, full lips, average height and stunning amber coloured eyes. I snap out of my train of thought and continue with the class. The students stand in a little cluster, I can hear Coach yelling on the other side. Stan comes next to me,

"Oh boy, this is going to be something" he says gleefully. I just smirk at his "willingness".

"OK class, hi, I'm Miss Lerner, I am the assistant gym teacher. We're going to start with a little warm up" she says, grinning slyly. Stan rubs his hands together,

"5 laps around the oval!" she says, pointing to the huge double doors that separates the inside gym space from the oval outside. Half the class groans and slowly makes their way to the oval. Of course Stan ditches me and speeds off into first place, he's running like a maniac! I start to make a slow jog, I'm not at the back, I'm in the middle towards the front. I don't want to waste my energy and breath on a stupid warm up. At some point between the 3rd and 4th lap my hands become extremely sweaty; I know I'm running at a pace in the morning sun, which is intensifying it's heat for that matter, but it's normally around the 6th to 7th lap I start to sweat a lot. And I'm pretty sure my palms don't get sweaty unless I'm nervous…

"Come on Johnny!" I hear Stan shout from the front; I've realised I've fallen behind, I'm now second last, the last guy, I think his name is Cody; he's just given up on running, he's walking, and walking very slow. I try to speed up but something shoots through my body, searing heat in my hands starts to begin. I jump in surprise and try to wipe my hands on my shirt, it only makes it worse. I scream from the intensifying pain coursing through my hands and skin. I trip and fall to the ground; my hands feel like they're on fire! There's a small drinking station a few meters to my left – on the side of the running track. I get up and run over there, my hands burn, I groan and shout in pain, some of the other students give me looks, some come over and immediately sprint away back to the track. I put my hands under the cold water – nothing. My head pounds from the sudden headache coming on, my legs give way and my vision blurs; black spots appear on the side of my vision, the sight turns to nothing but black nothingness. And the last thing I hear is a scream.

**Marina/Seven POV**

It's Joe's turn to show his Legacy to Coach. I don't know why, but I feel nervous; I'm also very happy. Weird right? I honestly can't stop thinking about Joe, he's on my mind 25/8 – if that's even possible. He walks to the middle and faces the small group, I blow him a small flying kiss; he grins, which sends my heart into somersaults, I blush and fiddle with the end of my shirt. I really like Joe, he's one of the best things that has ever happened to me, maybe even the best. I look at him again; he's so cute when he's nervous, his eyebrows scrunch up and his emerald green eyes sparkle with the same amazing twinkle. And let's not forget his body – wow. I never even knew he had abs! I accidentally walked in on him changing his shirt, I blushed madly when I saw his physic, although he was red from embarrassment too, I couldn't drag my eyes away. I find myself grinning widely, I quickly look at Joe once more and smile. He smiles back, again sending tingles and zings throughout my body – and that smile, he looks so hot-

"OK pisspot show us whatcha got" Coach says but it comes out as a demanding yell. Joe nods nervously, before he teleports he looks to me. I remember how he saved me, I could never repay him. It worked out so perfectly, getting saved by the person you have a crazy crush on. I return back to Joe, everyone looking at him,

"Uh, hi I'm Joe and I uh, can teleport" he says smiling at the end, he pauses for a second, probably getting ready to teleport, he closes his eyes. I'm shaking nervously for him, I really want him to impress everyone. A second later he disappears, a puff of displaced air floats around where he was before, everyone has looks of surprise and awe on their faces, they look around for him. He appears on the other side of the room and then speedily teleports again, he's gone for a few extra seconds and I get worried, then suddenly he appears inches from my face, I'm too slow to be startled, he grabs my arms and spins me around. He dips me down like those people dancing ballroom in the movies and leans down and kisses me. I'm caught by surprise, but soon melt into the kiss, and before I can fully kiss back he draws his lips away, leaving me kinda bummed I didn't get more. The rest of the group claps madly, their faces plastered with smiles and grins, some of the girls "Aww" at the sight they saw, I blush madly as Joe stands next to me and wraps his arms around. I giggle in response, burying my head in his chest. Joe laughs,

"Alright pisspot, enough of that, next!" Coach says, but I can see a very small smirk at the edge of his lips. I'm about to go next but a scream cuts the once happy atmosphere.

**Stan/Nine POV**

Ok so I'm casually running – first place that is, and then some chick screams, I look over to where the scream came from… and what do ya know? Some dude has fallen on the ground at the drinking station. I run straight over, everyone has started to crowd him, the hot teacher, Miss hot Lerner quickly runs over and looks at the person. I push my way to the front, curious to see who fell.

"Holy sh*t" I mutter as I stare at my friend John, he's passed out on the ground, his hands under the cold water – but something else is happening, the water is evaporating before it even touches his skin… and yes I know what evaporating means. I look back to John's hands, his palms are lighting up and blueish colour towards the centre and the rest of his hand has taken on an orangey-yellow hue-like colour; some people start to back up, the rest of the class comes over, Coach still far behind; he's not fat or anything, just… physically challenged. Miss hot Lerner turns of the tap for the water and tries to take John's hands out of the sink, she jars back in shock – his hands must be really hot. Joe and Marina teleport into the irregular circle the class has made – he's getting pretty good at that. Shock and disbelief fills their faces,

"W-what happened?" Joe asks, letting go of Marina's hand and going towards John, his hand reaching out to touch him,

"Don't! you'll burn yourself" Miss hot Lerner says cautiously her hand holding the one she tried to touch John with, her eyes are wide with shock. Joe withdraws quickly, returning to Marina, she grabs his hand and stays close to him.

"Alright, what in the name of Lore did you messed up teenagers do thi-" the Coach surprisingly shuts up when he sees John's condition. He walks into the middle and observes John, there's a pause.

"Someone call his Cepan, get the nurse, also someone stay with him" Coach says walking back to the indoor gym area. The rest of the class leaves, I see Emily in the crowd, I smile at her, she gives a small one back, before heading with the group. Joe, Marina and I stay with John. It's not long before I see Maren sprinting across the oval to us, typical. She almost falls to a stop, she has a panicked expression on her face,

"I called Brandon, is he Ok? What happened?!" she says, panic rising in her voice, she reaches out to touch him, Joe pulls her back,

"Careful, he'll apparently burn you if you touch his skin" he says, still holding Maren back in case she touches him anyway. I look at her face, she's on the verge of freaking out; I can tell she really cares for John,

"He's gonna be fine" I say, trying to give a reassuring look; but I think it comes across as a weird face. Joe goes back to Marina and they talk in hushed tones. Maren just sits down beside John and stares at him, there's an awkward pause,

"Ya know he likes you" I say, breaking the awkward and replacing it with more, Joe and Marina sit down in the little circle we've made, joining the conversation, they're both smirking – they've been there, done that. Maren looks up, her eyebrows raised,

"No seriously! He honestly doesn't stop staring at you. And blushing… it's actually kinda annoying now when I think of it" Joe says, everyone laughs, Maren starts to have a small heat rise in her cheeks, I grin,

"Well how about Emily?" she asks, smirking at the end. Oh sh*t. Joe and Marina laugh at my expression of confusion and shock. I look to Joe with a glare,

"Hey don't look at me, she has her ways of prying information from people. It's scary…" he says with a weird voice, Marina giggles of course and Maren punches Joe's arm, still smirking. Joe rubs his arm with a jokingly hurt face. Maren smirks wider,

"So I'm serious, what's up between you and Em-" she's interrupted by running footsteps from behind us. We turn around and see Brandon running towards us, he looks actually quite calm for a guy who just received news that his Garde is unconscious.

"How is he?" he asks leaning forward and taking a good look at John. I hear the Coach walking over, I stand up with Joe, Marina and Maren.

"Brandon, glad you're here" the Coach says casually – wow. That's a change.

"He's developed his first Legacy, I presume a heat-based power" the Coach states, Brandon nods and turns to the Coach. They talk in hushed tones, I look at the rest,

"So a heat based power. Trust Johnny here would get a heat one, with all the cheek reddening and sh*t, I'm actually not surprised" I say with a mocking grin, Maren roll her eyes, while Joe smirks. Behind me Brandon finishes talking with the Coach,

"Thanks Dev, good to see you again" the Coach nods and walks back to the inside area. Brandon turns to us,

"OK let's see what Legacy Mister Smith here got"

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I put two very small Easter Eggs in there, not sure if you'll pick up on them, but still try. Hint: they're both male characters from the main series. **

**Thanks again for reading, please, please, please review – it really makes my day when I see your reviews! Thanks a lot – also tell me what you think about the new title for the sixth book in the main series – The Fate of Ten.**

**:D ;D ;) :) :P**

**Paragon 8**


	11. Chapter 10: Happiness

**Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you so much for the awesome, fantastic reviews! Thank you to Samthevariablex, Anonymous Writer, I'm Number Eleven, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Aroara and Leaning Leon! **

**Thank you to Aroara for favouriting! **

**Anonymous Writer: ****_Right now I'll be updating everyday or if not, there will be 2-3 chapters up every week. But now it's everyday :D _**

**Aroara: ****_ESP stands for Extrasensory Perception; it pretty much acts like a sixth sense. (hope that answered your question!)_**

**Leaning Leon****_: Yeah the new book title doesn't really make sense now when I think of it; they're saying FATE, which means like future or 'what will become of', since this is the second last book, that doesn't really make sense. Hopefully a certain someone will get resurrected… I'm still grieving :'(_**

**Anyway enough of my author's-noting and let's get back to the story. WHOOOO.**

**ACTION**

**:D**

**John/Four POV**

I can't even explain the pain I'm in now. It's like every inch of my body has been hit with a hammer and all the hairs on my body have been set alight; all burning into my skin. The heat. That's all I feel now, being burnt and cooked alive, but not a light lit. It's scary. But the worst thing are my hands. They're literally dead, they've been burnt to the extreme point, pins and needles now pulse throughout them, still the feeling of fire spreads throughout me.

This better be worth it. I don't want to die. There are too many things that I have to live for; I'm an Elder's child, my Legacies, my family, Brandon, Stan, Joe, Marina – my friends… and Maren. I want to tell her everything, how I feel about her, how I feel when I see her. I just hope that I can say all that…

The dark, black, nothingness I'm in now is actually quite peaceful; well as peaceful as you can get when you feel like you have been set on fire. The sound reaches my ears a few minutes later, I hear mixture of voices. My headache has long gone which is good, just my hands are now pulsing with pins, needles and a sh*t load of pain. The rest of my body has stopped burning and now I'm ready to awake.

"Let's try and poke him" I hear Joe's voice say,

"No" I think that's Maren's

"How about we put his hand in cold water?" that's Stan,

"Dude he will literally set the water on fire. I'm surprised his clothes haven't burnt away…" Joe says again, a few snickers follow. I can hear the grin in his voice. I groan loudly and try to move,

"Hey Brandon he's waking up" I hear Marina's voice say, there's a slight shuffle and shift and then I hear the warming voice of my Cepan,

"Hey kiddo, you OK?" I groggily open my eyes, my vision is doubled for a second, it's blurry but clears out as I blink, I'm in a room – the sick bay where the nurses office is. I groan to Brandon's question,

"It burns Brandon. It hurts so bad" I manage to croakily whisper out, I see him nod,

"It's OK, everything is going to be fine" he says, grabbing my shoulder, I wince, the slight burning pain is returning.

"What is it? W-what's happening to me?" I ask, my body becoming hot again; Brandon still holds on, not letting go. I'm about to cry from the extreme pain coursing through me.

"It's your first Legacy. Your grandpa has it. It's called Lumen" he says, still holding on to me, even though the heat from my skin must be physically burning his skin,

"P-please make it s-stop" I wince, I'm about to pass out again. This is just torture. Getting a Legacy that tortures you before you even use it…

"It's OK John, listen to me, everything's going to be fine; just concentrate on my voice… and take deep breaths" he says, I obey. At first I don't think it's going to work, but then the sweat dies down and the heat I'm producing stops. And soon it's just me, Brandon and my friends staring at me.

"T-thanks Brandon" I manage, he helps me up and I half lean on him for support, I look gratefully at him and instantly feel guilty when I see that his palms are burnt and peeling from his contact with me. I slowly look around, I see my friends before me. Stan is leaning against the closed door, a mocking grin on his face – I'll never hear the end of this. Joe is sitting on the chair, Marina is on his lap – she's giggling at something Joe said and then there's Maren. She stares at me from the side of the bed I was lying on, she has a worried look on her face, I try to smile at her but it turns out to be a grimace.

She smiles back which makes one thing in this painful day worth it.

**Maggie/Two POV**

I walk these halls slowly and with caution. Ever since the note I received I've been on my guard 24/7. I haven't found out who wrote it yet, but I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this. On the bright side I found Britney, she's been quite distant lately; I guess we were never friends, we just new each other from class… she became head cheerleader after she got her first Legacy, so I guess I'm happy for her.

I walk out of the Math class and to my locker; Math. I love it, I guess because I'm good at it, I am your typical nerd after all. Just as I'm about cross the hall and go to my locker I trip, some idiot must've put his foot out. But before I fall a quick blur speeds past and around me. I'm stunned for a second before adjusting my eyes, I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and straighten up. I'm standing up facing a guy. He is about my height, dark skin, buzz cut and very athletic looking.

"Whoa there, wouldn't want you to trip over now would we" he says, smiling nervously, his arm is outstretched and in it my books I dropped.

"Um, uh thanks, thank you, I'm Maggie. Maggie Hoyle" I say, taking my books from his hand and shaking his other, he smiles,

"Hannu. It's nice to meet you" he says, I've never really paid attention to guys that much, but Hannu just seems friendly and nervous, a bit like me. There's a pause shared between us,

"Um, uh, I should get going now. Got Lunch now. Um, bye Maggie Hoyle" he says, waving and running off to his locker, he's just a blur but I can't help but smile.

"Bye Hannu" I whisper happily.

And for once in my busy life, I feel genuinely happy.

**Marina/Seven POV**

After John got half-carried away by his Cepan the rest of us just started to make our way back to class. I haven't let go of Joe's hand since, it's so nice to have someone like that in my life. As we're walking down the hallway the bell rings signalling the end of class and the start of lunch time. Joe laughs a bit; we missed two whole classes just looking after John. I drag Joe to my locker first, he groans jokingly as I pull him along, I just giggle. I reach my locker and unlock it, Joe slides next to me, leaning against the locker and playing with my hair,

"So, I was thinking about our date-"

"Ya know, you still haven't taken me out anywhere" I say jokingly, cutting him off and smirking, he grins and wraps his arm around me, kissing my forehead quickly before continuing. he bows in front of me and grabs my hand, kissing it,

"Well, where would this beautiful girl love to go to for our date?" he says, grinning and still bowing, I blush hysterically and giggle. I pull him up and peck his lips. And smile.

"As long as I'm with you" I say softly into his ear, he smiles,

"Well, there is a new place next to the Chimaera, it just opened up yesterday. I was thinking we could-" I don't give him time to finish, I just jump hug him and squeal excitedly – which I have to stop doing. He laughs from the surprise hug, I kiss his cheek as we pull apart. I've never been on a date before - I'm really excited. I quickly peck his lips again,

"Um, that would be really nice" I say, straightening up and blushing madly, he smiles and wraps his arm around me.

We walk to his locker hand-in-hand.

**John/Four POV**

The drive home is quiet, just Brandon white knuckled at the steering wheel, speeding us to get home. I'm quite nervous, I'm actually a bit scared of my new Legacy to be honest. We arrive at my place; grandma and grandpa are out for the day. I get out of the car and walk straight to the living room, dropping my school stuff at the front door. I sit down on the couch, Brandon does too.

"OK, Four, this is a very serious and important part of your life now-"

"I don't get why we have to do this now, Joe and Marina didn't do this when they got their Legacies-"

"That's because their Legacies aren't offence based. Four you have to control this Legacy, or else you could potentially hurt someone or even worse" Brandon says, his face darkening, I nod,

"So what's there to learn?" I ask, sitting forward to listen to Brandon's lecture,

"This Legacy you've developed, it's called Lumen. It allows you to produce heat, light and fire from your hands-"

"Will I burn every time?" I ask, he shakes his head and I sigh in relief,

"It's called an extension of your Legacy; you can pretty much never be burnt again; you can also create and control fire" he says, grinning towards the end. I smile widely,

"So I'm like fire resistance?" I ask, really getting excited, Brandon smiles at my excitement and nods,

"But you won't be able to feel heat again" he says bluntly, that statement makes my face morph into a frown, Brandon just laughs.

"OK here, give me your hand" he says, I put my hand out, he then brings a lighter out, I'm about to jerk away but his voice calms me down,

"Don't worry, your hands are automatically resistant when the Legacy manifests" he says lighting the lighter. He holds it at my palm, I'm about to wince from the upcoming pain, but nothing comes, I open my tightly closed eyes and see that the centre of my palm has a whitish-blue light coming from it, it's amazing.

"What's with the lights?" I ask, still staring mystifying at my hand.

"It's apart of the Legacy, I'll show you many ways to use it later. For now, you can just use it as a flashlight" Brandon says slightly laughing at the end, I smirk and roll my eyes. He starts to move the lighter up my arm, I still feel nothing – the flame against my skin is like a soft, small breeze lapping against my arm. As Brandon nears to my elbow the heat starts to come back, I jerk away when he reaches there. I rub the spot,

"Your body will be resistant soon. You just have to keep practicing and testing your limits" Brandon says, standing up and walking to the kitchen counter. I look back at my palm, I light up my Lumen and look at the light.

"This is really cool" I whisper to myself, I can't help but smile when I imagine the looks on my friends faces.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, you guys are honestly the best reviewers; it makes my day! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter – sorry it was a bit short. Please review this chapter – tell me what you thought, this chapter was mainly getting the POV's up to speed with each other. Please tell me if you want certain POV's in the next chapter or so. I'm going to bring Adam in very soon, in the mean time I'm not sure how to bring in Sam… IDEAS PLEASE!**

**(P.S I think I've asked this before on my other fanfiction, but is it just me or does the Ubisoft Logo look like Number Four's symbol?)**

**Until time next, **

**Paragon 8**


	12. Chapter 11: The New Guy

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I think there was a posting problem with the latest chapter – I did post it but it didn't come up on the recently updated fanfictions. Anyway if you haven't read that chapter please go and read it (it's called Happiness)! Thanks to Samthevariablex, K L and the Guest for reviewing! **

**Also thank you to Aroara and Samthevariablex for favouriting my story and to tessanatorsix for following! (You guys literally made my day!)**

**Samthevariablex: That seems like a great idea for bringing Sam in!**

**Guest: Right now I don't know if anyone wants a 3/2 or 3/ella pairing I won't introduce that pairing just yet :D (hoped that answered your question)**

**OK Chapter 11 here we come!**

**ACTION :D**

**Unknown POV (not the same as before)**

I wake up on a fresh and cold Wednesday morning.

The artificial light refracts through the tinted window beside my bed; which is just a thin mattress. I've gotten use to the living conditions here, but today I begin my journey. I groggily slip out of bed, the cold morning air hitting my skin, sending chills and shivers up and down my back, I quickly head to my bathroom, which is literally 3 feet away from my mattress, as I sleepily step towards the bathroom the room shakes violently, rocking from side to side. I jump at first but then remember it's normal. Well as normal as can get when you're living on a moving space ship. Leaving home was surprisingly not hard at all, my mom was quite sad but other than that I think that my new school will suit me well. I've never been the popular, sociable type. I've mostly been the geek or typical nerd that you see walk around and that gets shoved into lockers. I'm use to it.

"1 hour till descent" the captains voice rings throughout the overhead speakers. I head to the bathroom once the turbulence has died down. Showers are mostly cold on the ship, heated water is quite hard to maintain on a 30 day flight. Yes, that's how long I've been on this ship; with help from the teleport station of course, otherwise it would've taken a year or so. And trust me, no one could survive on this ship for a year, or could they… After my quick 1 minute shower I dry myself off and begin to make myself look presentable. I do like making a good first impression, but usually no one sees past my geeky t-shirts to meet it. After brushing my teeth, I slip on some grey baggy pants and put on a navy blue hoodie – no geeky designs this time; I have a feeling about this new school. I think it's good…

I pack my things quickly, I didn't bring much – my life essentials right now are in the backpack I brought. Phone, stationery, ID, paperwork, wallet and spare clothes. The people I'm staying with will hopefully have other clothes and a place for me to sleep – I've never been an exchange student before, so I guess being nervous is a complete understatement for me right now. Once I've cleared up and packed all my things I head to the cockpit for the landing; which is pretty much a small space with 3 chairs on each side of the wall and a small door going to the front of the plane. I take my seat and strap myself in, a few other people come to the other seats, preparing to land.

"We are landing in 3 minutes, please fasten your belts" the captains voice says again, I obey. The turbulence comes again, rocking the ship more violently this time, my backpack is firmly held between my feet, I breath in and out very fast, gripping the sides of my seat – white knuckled. When the ship touches the ground the feeling of an earthquake comes again, the noise is so much to bare; my ears are eventually blocked from the overload of sound. I squeeze my eyes shut. But I still feel the tremors and rocking of the walls and now I think we're slowing down. One final shake vibrates through the cockpit before the ship comes to a slow halt. I manage to open my tightly shut eyes and relax in my seat – relief floods through me and I breathe deeply.

"We have arrived at Lorien ladies and gentlemen. Weather warm and cool, time 8:51 am. Enjoy your stay"

I quickly unstrap my seat belt and stand up, I quickly stretch and then grab my backpack and head out the ship doors. The Lorien air greets me with a cooling breeze in the warm morning atmosphere. It's perfect. I walk steadily to the security port; still recovering from the ship conditions. Even though Lorien is a supposed utopia, they still have security measures… I walk into the small building opposite the large landing strip and hand my bag to the lady behind the desk. She just stares at it, looking up and down; but when I look closer I see that her eyes have gone a transparent colour and that the spot on my backpack that she's looking at is actually the inside of my backpack. She's using a Legacy! X-ray Vision I think – I've heard that the Loric have Legacies, but to actually see one in the flesh is extraordinary. Imagine if dad could see this. Once she's done x-raying my bag, she smiles and gives it to me, I smile back and take my backpack.

I walk to the main road and wait for my ride; sound of cars driving and people talking fill my ears – it's _paradise_ compared to the ship. I can't stop grinning – I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

**Joe/Eight POV **

"OK, would you rather… be a burrito or hot dog?" Stan asks from next to me. We're playing a game of would you rather during Loric lifestyle studies. It's pretty boring, the teacher, Miss Spellmen doesn't even realise that the class is not listening or that they're talking when she is. And we've got an assignment that we haven't started yet.

"Dude what's a burrito?" Maren asks from next to me, she normally sits with Marina, but Marina has the flu today, which kinda made me grumpy. And John is away because he needs to practice his Legacy – I mean, why do we even have a class called Legacy training then?

"It's a type of food, ya know… from Earth" he says, Stan is obsessed with Earth food and movies; it's kinda getting me worried. Maren rolls her eyes.

"Hot dog" I say, grinning, Stan raises his eyebrows and Maren face-palms,

"Why did you give him and answer?" she asks, I shrug,

"Why did you say hot dog? Burritos are frickin' awesome!" he says. I smirk,

"Marina likes hot dogs, so why not?" I reply, Stan howls with laughter and Maren joins him, I blush,

"Aw come on! You wanted an answer" I protest, but they're long gone in their fit of laughs. I put my head in my hands,

"Aw that's cute!" Maren says in between laughs, patting my back; Stan is still laughing, holding his stomach. Maren sobers up,

"OK but seriously, we need to start this assignment" she says, getting out her textbook, Stan just puts his feet on the desk and starts doodling on his. I get out the laptop and start typing down notes,

"Wait what about Marina?" Maren asks, looking up from her textbook,

"She can join our group, and besides, Miss Spellmen said that it can be in a group of 4" I say, she nods happily, Stan sits up with a questioning look on his face,

"Speaking of Four, where's Johnny-boy?" _really? He had to say that out loud_,

"Stan, I swear, you are going to blow our secret with your stupid mouth; and if you do, I will kill you" Maren says, death staring Stan, I smirk – they're quite the comedic duo. Stan just roll his eyes,

"John's not here today and he doesn't take Loric Lifestyle… wow that name does sound really bad" I say, Maren grins and Stan just puts his famous mocking smirk on. Our assignment is to pretty much pick 4 Legacies and do a presentation on them. Since we're the Elder's children, no one gets the same Legacies as us, and if they some how do, it won't be the same level of power or potential. Maren, Stan and me decided to do ours on Marina's Night Vision, my Teleportation and we're randomly choosing the last 2.

"I think we should pick a Legacy that blows up sh*t" Stan says, adding his wonderful ideas to our group conversation. Maren just ignores him,

"OK, maybe a rare Legacy or do any of you guys want to do your parents'?" she asks, that's actually a really good idea,

"Teleportation is already quite a rare Legacy, how 'bout something more mainstream?" Stan says, actually contributing to the conversation,

"You mean like Telekinesis?" I say,

"Na that's a bit too mainstream, and besides, everyone who doesn't really know much about the Legacies will choose that" Maren answers. We're stuck there, dumbfounded, we can't even choose what Legacy we're going to do for this assignment. I wish Marina was here. I'm about to give up on working on this assignment, then something pops into my head,

"What about Supersonic Speed? Yesterday during Gym Class when we were demonstrating our Legacies to Mr Pratt-"

"Coach"

"-Whatever, there was a kid named Hannu, he had that Legacy; it's a pretty cool one. Maybe we could do that?" I say, Stan nods – great I've got his approval,

"OK, but we've still got one more…" Maren interjects, writing down the list of Legacies we've chosen so far,

"I've always found Invisibility pretty cool…" I say, throwing out an option. Maren seems to like it because she writes it down with a smile,

"Sounds good, let's start"

**Unknown POV (same one at the start of this chapter)**

I thank the driver and give him a tip, he looks gratefully at me before slowly driving out of the school car park. I look at the school doors in front of me, I'm very nervous.

"OK, you can do this" I mutter to myself and after that I walk strongly towards the school. Once I walk inside a long hallway is what I'm met with. Lockers are on either side, with stairs angling in from different spots, classrooms are on the sides, with signs for the bathroom and administrators office. I breathe in the high school air and trudge onwards towards the admin office. The high school kids must be in class right now. It's an amazing school, and it's very big. 3 ovals the size of football fields cover the east wing and indoor gyms, pools and weight rooms compliment them. Not that I'll use the gym.

I walk into the admin office area, a desk is in front of me, waiting chairs to the side. A wooden door with a red crystal like door knob is to my left. The writing on the door reads, _Mr Bursen Lynch_. He must be the principal. I walk to the front desk, a nice lady sits on the other side,

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asks, I hesitate before pulling out my paperwork and giving it to her. She takes it and reads over it quickly,

"So your our new exchange student!" she says, I can help but smile,

"Um, yeah" I say awkwardly, the lady quickly starts typing away – probably printing off my timetable.

"Um, the language preference you put down is full, the only available spot is Old Loric class – is that OK with you?" the lady asks, I nod, still smiling for a reason I do not know of. She continues to type away. During that I hear a faint conversation going on, it's coming from the principals office. I squint my eyes and look through the window. A girl stands in there with the principal. She wears what-looks-like-to-me a cheerleader's uniform, she has blond hair that is tied back in a loose pony-tail. Some strands of hair hang around her face; she has tanned skin, blue eyes and she's quite athletic looking. Overall she's stunningly beautiful, I can tell she doesn't have to try to look pretty with make up, but she still has it on anyway. I can't draw my eyes away from her. I look at who she's arguing with, it's a man, probably the principal – Mr Lynch.

"I didn't do it!" she says,

"Britney, I know, it's just that, you really embarrassed that girl – I think you should apologise-"

"If I say sorry, can I please go?" she asks the principal, I see him; he sighs then nods. She grabs her bag and walks out the door, right into me. She's startled for a second and drops her bag,

"Um, uh sorry" I say, picking up her bag and giving it to her, she smiles faintly before walking to the door,

"Um, Britney? Could you show our new exchange student where his locker is?" the lady at the desk asks, Britney stops and sighs angrily, turning around and walking to me,

"Um, it's fine I can probably-"

"No it's OK, I'll show you" she cuts me off, taking the locker location from the lady at the desk. She smiles sweetly at the lady before walking to the door, I follow her. We walk through the hallways looking for my locker in silence first,

"So, you're an exchange student?" she asks breaking the original quiteness, I look up from my feet and nod nervously,

"It's OK, you can talk ya know" she says, slightly grinning, I smile – she really looks beautiful,

"Um, yeah, I'm an exchange" I say, she nods, looking around. She's beautiful, I can't really take my eyes off her. Class has ended now, and the students are now going to their lockers for what I think is lunch. Some students give me looks – probably wondering why I'm walking and talking with Britney – she must be really popular at this school. All cheerleaders are.

"So, what's it like here?" I ask, trying to push the awkwardness out of the air, she turns to me, still walking next to me. She shrugs,

"Um, ya know, it's pretty cool here. You've still got you're cliques and groups, but I guess it's just a bit more tamed" she says, I nod,

"Like what type of cliques?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know, she looks to me and gives me a happy-funny look; she smiles,

"You've got you're popular kids over there-" she says, pointing to a group huddled near a locker. A boy with curly hair and tanned skin cracks a joke which they all laugh to, there's also another boy with long dark hair, he's quite buff looking, there are girls with them, but they're the only people I get a glimpse of before we walk away.

"They're probably going to be the next sport captains this year" Britney says, referring to the popular kids, I nod. We walk some more – I see a group of students reading books and some where glasses,

"These are the nerds and geeks I guess, they mostly keep to themselves" Britney says, waving to a red headed girl in the 'nerd' group, the girl waves back. I'll probably be there in no time. They're outside the library, so it figures.

"Then you've got your, country kids from Lorien's country side, the cheerleaders which I'm in and there's like fifty more, but I forget" she says adding a bit of vibrato and smiling, she comes to a halt at a locker. I grin. She turns the locker knob, locking in the code, before the door clicks open, she gives me the code and grins,

"Um, uh thanks" I say, putting my stuff into my new locker and getting out my timetable, she shrugs,

"Yeah, no biggie, I guess I'll see ya around?" she says, slowly walking away, still looking at me, I nod, still staring at her beauty.

"Well it was nice meeting you…" she pauses, I snap out of my trance,

"Uh, Adam. My name's Adam"

"Nice meeting you Adam" she says, walking down the hall.

I can't help but smile.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone – I hope you liked that chapter… YAY Adam's in the story! I decided to change up how he was introduced – please tell me what you thought of it!**

**Thanks again to all the amazing reviews! And thanks to the followers and favouriters – you guys rock and it means so much to me that you guys like my story! **

**Stay tuned :D**

**Paragon 8**


	13. Chapter 12: Truth

**Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you to Samthevariablex, tessanatorsix, Guest and IwishIcouldbeNumberFive – (it's still an honour! Your like Lorien Legacies Fanfiction royalty :D)**

**So I'm glad you guys like that Adam's in the story, I really tried to make it a surprise at the end to reveal that it was Adam – I was hoping some of you guys thought it was Sam (I know Guest did)**

**And thanks again to Samthevariablex for your suggestions on Three's personality – it really helped!**

**OK time for more Destiny of Ten (the title's a bit similar to The Fate of Ten, right? Destiny and fate are sorta similar, I think…) **

**ACTION!**

**:D**

**Marina/Seven POV**

I sort of lied when I said I had the flu yesterday – and I'm really feeling guilty for it. I lied to Joe, I mean we are in a relationship and I guess a good relationship is a truthful one, but I just panicked when he rang me up yesterday morning, wondering where I was. I developed Telekinesis yesterday morning – that's the reason. I was just casually reaching for my tooth brush and WHOOM, it went flying into the side wall. I started to panic, not sure why just yet, but things started flying and moving everywhere, I eventually lost control. That's when my bed flipped out the window.

Anyway it took a lot of clearing up and things were still floating around me – Adel wouldn't let me go anywhere outside the house. But even though I think it's a good reason, I still feel like I've betrayed my friends by not telling the truth. My mind drifts to Joe. His smile, his hair, his eyes, his abs… I'm his girlfriend I should be telling him everything going on in my life… wait am I even his girlfriend, I mean, he asked me out – does that count? We did kiss. I grin widely.

"Marina?!" Adel calls from the living room, I quickly get off the cheap mattress I've been lying on and head downstairs. A few things float around me before I head to the living room – it's getting better, now I can walk into a room and not have the door pushed telekinetically off it's hinges. I walk into the living room, Adel is sitting on the lounge; a mortified expression plastered on her face, her eyes wide and mouth open. A flash of fear goes through me as I head towards her and sit opposite to her.

"Adel? What's wrong?" I ask, leaning forward to get a better view of what Adel is looking at – it's a photograph, I can't see it well from this view. Adel doesn't even respond, instead she just drops the photo onto the floor separating us. It falls slowly and when the full image comes into sight, a scream is caught in my throat. The image is of a building; navy blue with a neon strip, but what scares me the most is the figures in the picture. There are 4 of them, but I recognise them instantly. It's John, Maren, Joe and myself. It's right after Joe saved me that day – when his teleporting Legacy developed. The photo is taken when he was unconscious, John and I were carrying him to the Lecture Hall. I look down the page and chills are sent down my back, the air becomes unbreathable and the atmosphere becomes colder. Underneath the photograph is some writing,

_"Lucky. Nine's a hard number to come by. So is Eight." _

My stomach drops and my mind only thinks of one name. _Joe_.

**Emily/Five POV **

Thursdays aren't too bad, but it's still the middle of the week… sorta.

I walk through the school gates for the fourth time this week, my body is tired, my brain is tired and I'm just not in the mood for school. On the bright side I made an effort yesterday to make some friends – well a start. I signed up to the cheerleading squad. I know I'm far from acrobatic and majestic – whatever, but honestly I really think I can do it, and besides it looks kinda fun. Tryouts were yesterday afternoon, I'm not sure when the list goes up, but I can't help but feel nervous. Britney the head cheerleader is apparently a b*tch to some people, but she's genuinely nice to others – weird. I just hope I got on her good side in tryouts; I don't want to be the fool of the squad or even worse, not get in and have her embarrass me like she did to that girl yesterday.

"Hey" I hear a voice interrupt my deep train of thought. I turn to where the voice came from and I'm met face-to-face with none other than Stan Worthington.

"Um, hi" I say, continuing to walk, he walks along next to me.

"Uh, how are you?" he asks, it comes out a bit strangely, I suppress a smirk. He obviously doesn't ask 'how people are' a lot.

"Um, I'm fine thanks" I say – I don't know why I'm being very short with my answers – I guess I'm nervous,

"Um, you should come have lunch with us" he says, I'm caught by surprise and nearly drop my books I'm carrying. He smiles – it's not the same mocking grin or cocky smile he gives, it's different… there's a pause – quite uncomfortable if you ask me.

"Um, why? I mean, not to be rude, just… why me? You guys are the most popular kids in school – you could have anyone! I mean you're nice and I like- I mean I just… I dunno" I say flatly, giving up on my efforts to protest. We've stopped walking, I look to him; he's grinning from my little rant. I roll my eyes, I guess I feel bad for declining his dinner request last time I went to his house unannounced so I decided to give him a shot.

"Ok" I say with a small voice, he whoops and jumps, I can't help but smirk at his reaction. He bounds off to his locker, I can tell he's very excited.

And to be honest, I'm a little excited too.

**Joe/Eight POV**

I'm in the library. I actually never thought I'd say that. Maren practically dragged me and Stan along during our free period. I groaned and protested the whole way, but her grip on our arms didn't loosen at all. But on the bright side, Marina joined us later on, she came to school a bit later than usual – very strange for her, but I'm overjoyed that she's with us. John tagged along, probably just to watch Maren.

"OK, I think we should take a small break" Stan says, taking his feet off the desk and closing his work book that he hasn't written anything in for the last half and hour. I nod anyway, this work is making my head hurt, Marina shrugs and closes her book, she's been quite distant lately; maybe just nerves for something. I wrap an arm around her, she instantly smiles and moves her seat closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. But I still feel like something's bothering her...

"Stan we haven't done enough, we still have like three more slides!" Maren protests, John's smirking next to her – he's enjoying this,

"Come on Maren, just a small break – it'll be quick" Marina says, that seems to calm her down, because she just sits back and sinks into her chair. I smirk,

"Another game of 'Would you rather'?" Stan says, wiggling his eyebrows,

"No" we all say in unison, he pouts and sits back,

"OK, would you rather be Mr Lynch's wife or… a Chimaera?" Stan asks,

"Chimaera" I say, instantly feeling stupid for answering Stan's question. Maren just face-palms and Marina giggles, joining John who's laughing.

"OK, I've got a better question. What's up with you and Emily?" I say wiggling my eyebrows, Maren sits forward with John. All of us are smirking and Stan blushes. We laugh,

"C'mon dude! Just tell us the truth! Do you like her?" John begs. Maren nods,

"I mean she's pretty and all. I just… I dunno – she probably doesn't even like me" he says, looking kind of sad from his own statement.

"You like her!" Marina says, pointing her finger at him – he goes redder. We all laugh again.

**Emily/Five POV**

I have a free period now and I'm going to the library to finish off my first load of homework. I really hate that word. And I really hate homework.

As I walk in the library I can't help but overhear some people talking and laughing to my left. The library is almost empty, I see Maggie in the other corner talking to someone, I consider going over to her but then I hear Stan's voice. I don't know why, but I hide behind the book isles and go towards his voice. I duck down and see him with his group of friends; John, Maren, Marina and Joe I think. Stan is sitting opposite Joe and facing me.

"OK I've got a better question. What's up with you and Emily?" I think Joe asks, they all laugh to what seems like Stan… blushing? I feel a grin forming. And my heart rate increases.

"C'mon dude! Just tell us the truth! Do you like her?" one of the other guys says, I shuffle a bit closer, very curious...

"I mean she's pretty and all. I just… I dunno – she probably doesn't even like me" he says, he looks kind of sad when he says that. I find myself shaking my head to what he said. He thinks I'm pretty? I widely grin before heading out from the bookshelf isles and towards Maggie.

I can't wipe off the grin on my face.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it was a bit short, I hadn't done an Emily POV in a while so I wanted to bring you up to speed on what was going on. Please, please review – it honestly makes my day when you guys read and review my chapters. **

**Oh by the way, I'll probably won't be updating tomorrow because… It's my birthday! I'm going out and might not be able to update; but after I'll definitely post the next day. Thanks again, **

**Peace, **

**Paragon 8**


	14. Chapter 13: Friday

**Author's Note: You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews/wishes for my birthday! I'm Number Eleven, I Am Number Four, Marina3Eight, Samthevariablex, Hanny999 and the 2 Guests! **

**Guest 2: ****_That seems like a good idea for getting Nine and Emily/Five to go out!_**

**Guest 1: ****_I was going to get Emily/Five to tease Nine a bit; but since she feels very insecure/nervous around Nine, I think that might happen later – Great Idea though._**

**I Am Number Four: ****_I'm not sure just yet if I'll put Sam in the fanfiction; it's really up to you guys – Please tell me! You were also very close to the book 6 (The Fate of Ten) title by the way :)_**

**Marina3Eight: ****_Thanks for the cookie :D_**

**Please also tell me if you want Sarah or Sam in this story – Some of you guys want Sarah in, some don't. I haven't had anyone say they don't want Sam, so I guess I'll try to bring him in…**

**OK enough author's-nothing from me and…**

**ACTION :D**

**Stan/Nine POV **

I'm gonna put it out there. I like Emily.

There I said it. _You mentally said it idiot_. True – but that's a first step, right?

Friday is the day everybody loves; teachers don't give a sh*t what we learn because the weekend is near and everyone is just generally pumped up and happy. I'm still staying with Sandor in his penthouse-apartment; Grandpa just doesn't want to move here – he's obessed with the country. Devektra stayed over AGAIN. Seriously, before Sandor can tease me about girls, he needs to seriously get a grip himself! They've been dating for like 10 years now, you'd think Sandor would take a hint and propose to her. Anyway she's nice, almost like an older sister to me; she practically lives here.

"Stan?! Wake up!" I hear Sandor's voice interrupt my train of thought, I groan aloud and roll over.

"Go away" I shout back, closing my eyes from the morning sun. My bedroom is quite big, a queen sized bed is in the centre against the opposing wall from the door, a TV is mounted opposite it and a thin long window covers the wall close to the ceiling. My bathroom is to the left of the bed and my wardrobe is to my right.

It's a nice life.

"STAN?!" Sandor shouts back, he's awake now – normally he wakes me up when he's still in bed. I groan louder and roll over,

"I'm sick" I say, Sandor is now at my door, knocking loudly on to to get me out of bed,

"No you're not"

"I've… developed a Legacy"

"No"

"I'm doing homework"

"N- wait really?… No you're not. Stan get out of bed!" he says, walking away from the door, I hear Devektra laughing in the background, they're heading to the kitchen. I groan again before hopping slowly out of bed. I groggily walk to the bathroom and get myself ready for school. I takes about 3 minutes before I'm back in my room and heading for my wardrobe. I'm still half asleep, groaning whenever I walk into something. I pick out whatever I see first – singlet shirt and shorts. It looks sort warm today. Devektra managed to convince me to pack my school bag the night before; to be honest, it really helps. I pick up my bag and head for the door.

**Sandor POV**

Stan is stubborn.

He's just like his father. So I dunno what I was expecting when I was assigned to a famous Joust-rod champion's son and Elder's child. Oh well.

I walk away from Stan's door, he's probably gonna start waking up soon; it's the same routine every morning. Devektra is smirking as I walk to her from his room.

"Hey you" she says. She looks tired – we had a late night last night; but she looks just as beautiful. Her natural blonde hair flows down her shoulders and her beautiful face smiles at me. I'm the luckiest man in the universe.

"Hey Dev" I say, hugging her, she rests her head on my shoulder and giggles when I groan. I love her. We've been dating for 9 and a half years now…

"You've got to go to work" she says pulling apart, I groan and I hear her laugh. I smile, her laugh is so cute,

"But I don't wanna go to work" I say, putting on my best pouty face; she giggles and rolls her eyes,

"Babe, you gotta. Ya know, you may not think it, but you're very much like Stan" she says, going to our room. She's got a few performances coming up and she's been practicing non-stop. I've been at the LDA all week, working on some new training facilities for the young Garde that live there. But it'll never be as good as the Lecture Hall I made for the Elder's children.

"Hey Dev, can we go out tonight? There's a new place near the Chimaera – wanna check it out?" I ask, I'm quite nervous because this night is going to change everything. She looks to me and smiles,

"Yeah sure hon, what time?" she asks, pulling her hair back into a pony-tail.

"7:30 good?" I ask, going to my wardrobe and getting dressed,

"Yeah, see ya then" she says, giving me a quick peck on the lips and walking to the elevator; she gets dressed very fast. She quickly waves before the elevator doors close behind her. I stare at the doors for a few more seconds, I'm really nervous; I've been delaying this moment for a long time, Stan reminds me always. Tonight will change everything. I quickly break my train of thought and call Stan,

"Stan hurry up, school starts in like 10 minutes!"

**Joe/Eight POV**

"Can anyone tell me how to say city in Spanish?" Miss Daniels asks.

I've zoned out today; I know it's Friday and all, but man I'm tired. We normally don't do any work on Fridays because the weekend is the next day and the teachers know we work do work on a weekend; but Miss Daniels just doesn't seem to get it.

"Joe?" I hear Marina's voice come from beside me. Ever since I asked Marina out I've sat next to her in every class I share with her. It's great. But lately she's been distant, i don't know what it is; I consider asking her, but I guess if it's something important she would tell me. She taps my shoulder again, I look to her,

"Hey what's up?" I ask, putting on a goofy grin, she giggles and suppresses the blush forming in her cheeks. I love how she still does that.

"Can we talk after class. There's something I need to tell you" she says, my heart drops. Whenever someone says that, they're usually going to break up. Time slows down as her last sentence hangs in the air. Is she going to break up with me? I can't think this way, we only just got together! What if she's dumping me? No she wouldn't... would she?

I nod and face the front, John and Maren are talking and smiling next to me. Suddenly everything doesn't feel so happy. I sit through the rest of the lesson wondering how to avoid a break up and make up an excuse if I did something wrong. I'm worried and confused. The bell rings cutting off my mental debate; I quickly grab my things and power walk out the door, John and Maren giving me questioning looks, Marina is running after me, I'm half way down the hall when Marina calls out,

"Joe! Wait!" she says, her voice is different, sounds like she's about to drop something important. I stop not wanting to run away from my feelings. The truth is, I do like Marina, she makes me happy and is the best thing that ever happened to me; if all that just goes away in the next few minutes, I don't know what will happen to me. I turn around slowly, Marina walks up to me; she's fidgeting a bit, she's nervous as well – maybe she is breaking up with me.

"Um, what did you wanna talk about?" I inquire, looking at her, trying to see if I can pick up any clues. I can't of course, because I'm to worried and scared that I might be heartbroken in the next minute. Marina looks up and smiles quickly before she speaks,

"Um, I lied to you" she says looking guilty, my heart drops. I'm shocked – I know I should wait until she says what she lied about but my mind is jumping to conclusions.

"W-what about?" I stutter, my stomach is in my throat. Marina looks sad and nervous still; I want to take her hand, but I'm afraid she will bat it away. This is exactly what I was feeling before I asked her out, but this time, I'm not excited or happy.

"Um, y-you know how I said I was sick before? Well… um, I wasn't. I stayed at home because I had just gotten my Telekinesis… I'm sorry" she says looking down, she looks like she feels really guilty; and I think she's about to cry. My heart breaks when I see how sad she looks; I can't help but break into a wide grin. She sees this and looks confused, I quickly hug her, burying my head in her hair, I spin her around; she laughs from the sudden gesture,

"Oh Lore" I sigh in relief, she wraps her arms around me and giggles, still confused, but smiling now. We pull back, our arms still firmly around each other.

"Y-your not mad?" she asks, looking confusingly at me, I shake my head and laugh,

"Or course I'm not! You're so cute" I say happily and kiss her, she kisses back almost instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck. We pull back breathless after what seems like a minute, lunch has already started – our friends are probably waiting for us,

"I thought you were going to break up with me" I say looking down in guilt, she raises her eyebrows in shock. The guilt starts flooding in. She lifts up my chin and pecks it quickly,

"Never" she whispers and hugs me tightly. I smile like an idiot when we break. She giggles at my expression,. A few moments pass with us just holding each other - it's paradise.

"So, I was thinking about our date" I say breaking the peace, she looks up to me with her gorgeous eyes,

"There's a new place near the Chimaera, I thought maybe we could…" before I finish she squeals and kisses me, it's a long lingering one - I don't want to break apart. I groan when she pulls back, she laughs and quickly pecks my lips again,

We walk hand-in-hand to our lockers.

**John/Four POV**

I sit at our lunch table, Joe and Marina come a bit later than usual; they're both smiling goofily and Marina's giggling at something Joe said – typical. Maren sits next to me, her raven hair blowing in the soft breeze, she's incredible. I've become a lot closer to her over the past few days, I guess getting a Legacy does give you some guts. Joe would know that too well.

"Sup guys" I say as Joe and Marina take their seats, Marina smiles and Joe grins,

"You guys seen Stan?" I ask, looking around for him, they shake their heads.

"Hey there he is" Maren says, pointing to the immature being we know as Stan; he's dragging someone along behind him, I can't put a name to the face. I hear Joe snicker and Maren smirks.

"Hey guys, this is Emily" he says, all of our faces instantly break into smirks, he rolls his eyes and looks to her. She fidgets a bit, she's nervous. She's shorter than Stan but athletic looking, she's quite pretty as well.

"I hope Stan didn't drag you here against your will Emily. Stan has a weird way with people" Joe says with a massive grin plastered on his face, breaking the tension; Emily laughs and shakes her head,

"C'mon sit over here" Maren says, pointing to a space next to her, Emily looks grateful and walks to it. Stan mouths a thank you and Maren mouths 'you owe me'. I stifle a laugh before getting back to the conversation,

"So Emily, how long have you been at the school?" Marina asks, Emily smiles,

"Um, only a semester and a bit. I started at the end of last year" she says, blushing from the sudden attention, we smile. Before I can ask her a question, we're interrupted by Britney the head cheerleader,

"Hey guys… Maren" she says looking at Maren, no emotion or expression shown – Maren and her have had a history.

"Hey Brit, what's up?" Joe asks, wrapping an arm around Marina. Britney reaches into her bag and pulls out a hand full of pieces of paper,

"Uh, here" she says, handing each of us a piece of paper. She stops at Emily but shrugs and gives one to her before walking off. I can still smell her perfume,

"A simple nothing much would've been nice" Joe mutters jokingly, Maren rolls her eyes and Marina laughs. I look at the paper… it's an invitation,

"It's an invitation" Stan says, showing the piece of paper that we all got. Maren rolls her eyes and Joe face-palms.

"It's Britney's early year party" Maren says with disgust. She really doesn't like Britney.

"You guys going?" I ask, placing the piece of paper down, Joe shrugs while looking at Marina, Stan nods quickly.

"Dude, first party of the year! We gotta go" he says throwing his hands into the air, I sigh and pick up my bag,

"We'll decide later. Right now we've got Legacy training" I say but it comes out as a sigh, Joe groans and stands up with Marina – they're both in my class,

"Coach really takes the fun out of having a Legacy, doesn't he?" Joe asks, Marina rolls her eyes but I see her agreeing to Joe's statement.

"Ah, c'mon buddy" I say patting Joe's back and grinning at his pouty face. I look back at our table, Stan is in deep conversation with Emily and Maren; I can't imagine the torture Maren is going through right now. I smirk at the thought of her face during Stan's talk. I follow Joe and Marina who are almost at the school gates, my mind constantly drifting to and thinking of Maren.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you again for all the wishes! Please review and tell me what you thought – also tell me what POV's you want in the next chapter!**

**Thanks again, **

**PEACE**

**Paragon 8**


	15. Chapter 14: Deep Secrets

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I honestly never expected this story to be liked by a lot of awesome writers that inspire me. It's almost like I'm dreaming! And YAY – we broke the 10 barrier for followers! Thanks to Hanny999 for following and to I Am Number Four for favouriting and following! **

**Thank you to IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Hanny999, I Am Number Four, Samthevariablex and the 3 Guests for reviewing! It seems like all of you guys want Sam in the story, while with Sarah some are like 'no way!' and some are like 'yes!'… and I think there's a few people who don't mind. If I am going to bring in Sarah I'll have to get more 'yes!'. :D**

**OK ACTION!**

**:D :P**

_**Previously on The Destiny of Ten…**_

**_Marina/Seven POV_**

_The photo is taken when he was unconscious, John and I were carrying him to the Lecture Hall. I look down the page and chills are sent down my back, the air becomes unbreathable and the atmosphere becomes colder. Underneath the photograph is some writing,_

_"Lucky. Nine's a hard number to come by. So is Eight." _

_My stomach drops and my mind only thinks of one name. Joe_

**Marina/Seven POV**

I'm walking to Legacy Training with John and Joe. It's quite a cool subject, but to be honest; Joe was right – Coach does make it terrible for us.

After I told Joe that I lied to him, he laughed. I was seriously not expecting that – I'm glad that I told him, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. But there's still something weighing me down… the photo. I don't know what it means or who it is, I'm just very scared and not only for my life. The other Nine. They're in danger; Adel is still debating on whether to tell the Cepans that she knows what happened. If we do they all could go ballistic knowing that someone could be out to get their Garde, but if we don't this small photograph could turn into something much bigger. Then there's Joe. His name, Eight, was mentioned in the photo's note – I'm scared for him; what happens if something happens to him? I would never forgive myself if Joe got hurt and I could've stopped it. But why would this mysterious person target Joe? He said that it's a hard number to come by… what happens if one of the Nine is in trouble? That leaves only Eight of us… but whatever happens I'm going to stay with Joe; I really, really like him, maybe even love him… so I can't, I won't let anything happen to him.

"Hey why are you frowning?" Joe asks from next to me, I slightly flinch – Joe doesn't notice. John went to his locker and told us to leave without him. We're walking to the newly constructed Legacy classroom. I shrug and put a smile on, trying to cover up my problem.

"Just nervous for class, that's all" I lie, he looks at me, then he raises an eyebrow with a small smirk creeping in the corners of his lips. I bite my lip,

"Marina, you know you can tell me anything right?" I nod, starting to get a bit emotional – he's giving me a choice to tell him, if I don't and something happens to him; I can't even imagine the pain and sadness I'd be in. But if I do tell him he could get angry or sad or worse… he might even hate me; I know I shouldn't be thinking if he would hate me or not, someone's life could be at stake here! But I just can't imagine my life without Joe in it now, I really want him to like me – even though we kiss and are dating now, I just want to be happy with him. I guess I'm over thinking this a bit, I'm new to this relationship stuff. The long pause makes Joe's expression uneasy,

"Marina? Are you sure you're OK? Just take a deep breath and you can tell me when your ready. I trust you" he says with a smile, his arm wraps around me and pulls me in close as we step into the elevator to takes us to the Legacy room. I feel even more guilty; he trusts me… I really, really like him.

What am I going to do?

**John/Four POV**

"Alright you dropkicks, line up!" Coach yells. It may sound like he's speaking to a crowd or large group; but in reality he's only speaking to 10 teenagers who have recently developed a Legacy. Well yelling that is. I quickly get in line, not wanting Coach to single me out and shout at me for being a 'nim-wit'. I stand next to Britney and Joe. This is apparently a combat based training session. The room we're in is large – not as big as the Lecture Hall, but still big. A wooden-floor board coloured floor stretches far and the walls and a titanium grey, there's a normal classroom to my right and a swimming pool and other facilities to my left. In front of us is a room similar to the Detector room in the gym, but instead of a padded cell looking room it is bigger with one side having reinforced bulletproof glass and the other walls having a similar titanium grey tone. Apparently there are drones and simulations in there that test your abilities. I don't want to go in there now.

"Alright…" Coach says looking at the role, _Please don't pick me… _

"You, Jeff Swift" the Coach says, pointing to me,

"John Smith, sir-I mean Coach" I stutter, Joe snickers from beside me and I think Britney joins him.

"Whatever, hurry up pisspot!" he shouts back, pointing to the area in front of us, I silently groan and walk there, my hands slightly shaking.

"OK, Jeff Swift. 17 years old, Lumen…" Coach says or rather shouts, I nod awkwardly,

"It's John Smith Coa-"

"Alright Jeff, step into the Detector over there" Coach says, his voice a little less loud. I nod and nervously make my way to the room, I step inside and the door shuts quickly with a small hiss. I look to the glass paned wall and see everyone in the class, which is only about 10 students, walking up to watch. _Oh great. _

"Anytime pisspot!" the Coach yells from the other side of the reinforced glass wall; for a second I'm afraid that the glass won't handle the heat from my Lumen, but then again – this glass is everything-proof, a frickin Glazia probably couldn't get out of here! I look at the ground and take a quick deep breath, then I light my Lumen.

**Hannu POV**

I like Legacy Training class, it's really fun and since we have a small class it's very nice. Although Coach Pratt does take the fun out of it. John Smith has just stepped into the Detector room, the guy seems nice even though I've never met him in my entire life; probably will never as well. He's a popular kid and I'm… well I don't know yet; I hang out with the athletic kids, mainly because my Legacy of Supersonic Speed, but as much as I like being an athlete at this school, I want to move around and meet more people. But I'm just a generally nervous guy, Maggie says I'm well-reserved or something. Speaking of Maggie, she's become a good friend, she does spend her time reading and in the library with the book club, poetry club, problem-solving club and who-knows-what-else but I guess that's where she likes it. I look back to John, curious to see what Lumen is like,

"Anytime pisspot!" the Coach yells, John looks to the ground for a moment, I think he's given up for a second but then his hands light up and bluish colour. He looks at the Coach who motions for him to continue, John nods and a second later he a a small fireball in his right hand, some of the students in the class gasp and stare in awe. But that's not all, the flames start to climb up his arm, I'm about to shout out to him but he just smiles and let's the flames consume his figure. Soon he's a walking fireball, and a second later he sends a column of deep orange flames to the nearest stationary drone. Some more people gasp and I think Joe whoops which makes his girlfriend, I think, giggle. John extinguishes his flames and a green light flashes above the glass window-wall, the computerised-female voice of the Detector Room speaks out,

"Lumen. Allows user to be invulnerable to any kinds of heat or fire. Users body and hands are resistant to fire and heat. User can produce heat, light and fire from his or her hands and allows them to control, create and manipulate fire in any forms. Pyrokinesis is a linked Legacy that jump starts once Lumen has been developed…"

everyone is quiet after the Detector Room finishes speaking, John smiles and slowly walks out of the room; most of his clothes are burnt with holes in them, and he's slightly smoking from his Lumen. Even Coach is silent for a bit before he speaks up,

"Alright Jeff, go clean up and change" Coach says loudly, pointing to the change rooms. John nods and jogs towards his bag, he takes out a spare change of clothes and heads into the change rooms.

"OK, who's next"

**Emily/Five POV**

This Friday just seems to go on forever.

Lunch was nice, talking and sitting with the popular group was really interesting; they're funny, nice and just genuinely amazing people. I know I'll probably never go there again, but the experience was good. The bell rang shortly after Joe, Marina and John went to their Legacy Training subject; Maren looks like she wasn't enjoying Stan's talk; they're very funny the two of them, but for some weird reason I feel a bit jealous… I walk quickly to my locker and stuff my unfinished lunch bag in, I get out the rest of my books and check my timetable.

Free Period. _Yay. _

I then unload all my books and head to the auditorium; lots of people have their free periods in there, it's peaceful and nice, even though people talk. I walk round the corner from my locker and down the stairs, just as I look up I see Stan, he's getting out something from his locker. I quickly hide behind the protruding wall, I'm nervous but I also want to talk to him. I guess I'll have to wait, because Maren comes up to him – they talk in hushed tones,

"Oh come on Sweetheart! You liked it" Stan says, my grin drops and my face morphs into a sad frown. Maren rolls her eyes to Stan's comment and walks away. _Sweetheart? _I'm angry now and sad, I thought I liked that creep! But he's actually already with Maren! I can't believe I fell for him. I feel tears blurring my vision and my face flush with embarrassment – although no one can see me I feel overexposed now. I quickly grab my bag and walk away from my hiding spot, unfortunately Stan sees me,

"Emily! Wait up!" he says, I hear him close his locker door and his footsteps get closer. I turn to another door which leads out onto one of the many fields this school has. I'm trudging on the grass now, trying to get away from Stan, he just keeps on calling my name, his voice getting closer and closer.

I feel a tear rush down my face.

**Stan/Nine POV**

I walk to my locker, I'm not thinking straight – I never do, but my mind keeps on returning to Emily. She's amazing, she's funny, she's pretty – everything. I sorta like her and I want to ask her our, but I've come on too strong before…

"Hey Stan" I hear a pissed off Maren say, I turn to her and see her walking to me; it's really fun getting underneath her skin and pissing her off.

"What's u-"

"You owe me" she says, putting her hands on her hips, I raise an eyebrow,

"Why?" I say, genuinely curious to see what Maren has accused me of this time. She raises an eyebrow this time as if to say _Really?_

"Really? Dude I'm never being forced to stay with you while you're flirting again" she says, a small hint of glee in her eyes. I put on my famous mocking grin and laugh,

"Oh come on Sweetheart! You liked it" I say, Maren rolls her eyes and I think gives me the finger, she walks away but I can see a small smirk on the sides of her mouth. Just as I'm about to pick up my bag I see movement to my left, I turn and see who I think is Emily speedily walking away from me.

"Emily! Wait up!" I shout, quickly throwing in my bag and shutting my locker door. She walks pretty fast for a girl like her, I keep calling her name – she doesn't answer. Maybe because she can't hear me. I run after her. Shes walking along the field when I reach the door leading outside; I call her again and run to her. But when I reach her something's wrong, she turns around and her face is streaked with tears,

"Emily what's wrong?" I ask, stepping towards her, she takes a step back but instead of placing her foot on the ground it steps on the air. I stare at her foot – I know, weird, right? She seems to pick up on it and before she realises shes slowly ascending. I'm too shocked to do anything,

"Uh, Emily, what's happening?"

"Stan… Stan, I'm, I-" she screams when her ascending rate increases. She tries to grab the air in front of her, but she simply just rises faster, I jump to her grabbing onto her hand before she's out of my reach, I look to her, she's panicking and wide eyed with fear.

"STAN!" she cries out, looking around, she's gripping my hand tightly,

"Emily, stay calm, don't worry" I try, but it comes out as a grimace from the tension. She's tearing up and she screams again, I grab her other hand before I lose it, she's wide eyed with shock and fear – her blond hair flowing in the cool breeze… _Concentrate! _

"Stan, Stan, please don't let go, please, pl-"

"Emily, I won't, I promise" I say, trying to pull her down. I eventually pull her down to my chest with a groan – she quickly wraps her arms and hands around me, I do the same to her. I hold her tightly, her legs wrap around me and for a second I have the sudden urge to kiss her. After about a minute of holding each other the pulling force of Emily releases and disappears; she breathes quickly, my shirt getting slightly lifted from her shocked and relieved breathing pattern. I look to her, we're millimetres apart, her eyes a red from crying and her cheeks are wet from the tears; her light brown eyes shine an amber colour. There's a pause before she clears her throat, I shift awkwardly and Emily unwraps her legs and arms from my body – to be honestly I'm kinda bummed, I wish that moment could've been longer.

"You OK?" I ask her, she looks up and nods, my heart is beating incredibly fast,

"T-thanks" she says, holding herself and looking down, she looks really shaken up as well as hot.

"I-" before I can start she walks off, leaving me in the cool afternoon breeze; I was so close. She seems angry at me, I hope I didn't come on too strong or maybe it was something I said or did. All I know is that I might've just blown the best chance of being with Emily.

And I'm probably never going to get it back.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what did ya think? I know some of you were really hoping for Emily and Nine to get together soon but I just wanna lengthen their 'relationship' out a bit – sorry! :) this was a bit longer than the usual size chapters so I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Did you like Hannu's POV? **

**What do you think Marina should do about her problem?**

**Please also give me ideas on how to bring in Sam. Sarah right now is a maybe. **

**Please review! (Please, please, please!) :D**

**And until next time, **

**Paragon 8**


	16. Chapter 15: Emotions Pt III

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I feel very happy for no reason in particular maybe I forgot.**

**Anyway thanks for all the awesome reviews! And thanks for telling me whether you guys want Sarah in the story or not. But it must be my poor luck because it's a tie. But I'll keep trying! **

**Thanks to IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Guest, Leaning Leon, Guest, Samthevariablex and RoxasDay352! Thanks also again to RoxasDay352 for favouriting and following – it really means a lot to me. **

**IwishIcouldbeNumberFive: ****_That is actually a really good idea. I was going to do something a bit similar. Thanks! :D_**

**Guest: ****_That is really creative, I never thought of that… (awesome!)_**

**Leaning Leon:****_ That's a good idea to bring in Sam. I also want to make the entrances and reveals of the characters in this story a bit different. So if I do bring in Sarah I probably won't make her a transfer if Sam is a transfer_****. **

**OK ACTION!**

**Joe/Eight POV**

Everyone stares at John as he walks into the change rooms. The smell of smoke and burnt clothing is still fresh in the air.

"OK who's next?" Coach yells, my ear drums are probably going to be broken by the end of this lesson. Britney flicks her hair next to me and nudges my shoulder, I roll my eyes and walk forward. Marina gives a questioning look then returns her attention to me,

"Alright lover-boy- actually… you, blondie" Coach says, pointing to Britney. Britney groans and walks over, I laugh which makes her turn around in annoyance, but she can't help but smirk at my reaction.

"OK, Detector Room" Coach shouts, she walks over there, and once inside she puts her hands on her hips – classic cheerleader. Coach throws his hands up in annoyance and I snicker at Britney. But a second later, the room inside the Detector starts shaking rapidly, I'm afraid it's going to get out of control but she nimbly stops and the tremors obey. I gasp and look on with awe. She smiles and runs out as the computerised-female voice of the Detector Room speaks,

"Seismic Manipulation, the ability to cause quakes and tremors through the ground; on a large scale or small scale."

Some people clap, probably sucking up to the head cheerleader, but I just smile. Class ends pretty quickly with a free period after, Marina's got one as well so we decided we should go to the library. But before I forget I run to Britney who's on her way out,

"Britney! Wait!" I say, catching up to her, she turns around and smiles and raises her eyebrow,

"Um, can you help me with something?" I ask, she grins and I do in return…

**Marina/Seven POV**

Class just finished, Joe and I are supposed to go to the library now, but he ran after that Britney girl and is now talking to her. To be honest I'm kind of jealous; and I'm not the jealous type. But she's laughing and touching Joe's shoulder! I mean, isn't there any personal space? I manage to get close without them noticing, Joe said he'll meet me at the library, but my curiosity got the better of me. I hide behind a wall and a protruding locker, they're about five metres away from me.

"… because it's the Quarter moon Festival!... Please?" Joe asks, my heart drops and I think I'm gonna be sick.

"OK fine" Britney says smiling widely, Joe whoops. I think I sob and I'm shaking now. The last thing I see before I run to the library is Britney and Joe hugging. I'm sobbing quietly to myself, I want to cry but I don't know for sure if what I think is happening is real. Did Joe just ask Britney to the Quarter moon Festival? He wouldn't… would he? I mean, she's really pretty and funny. I honestly do care if Joe prefers Britney's perfect blond hair to my mop. I get back to the library faster than I expected to and quickly pick a random table to sit at, I speedily unpack before Joe comes so I make it look like I am working. 10 seconds later Joe emerges at the door, he looks around a bit – probably trying to find me, he spots me and waves, I smile back and he slowly jogs over. He sits down and quickly pecks me on the cheek, I go red – I always do. He unpacks his books and begins working on his homework. We both sit in silence, just working – it's not awkward, it's just that I'm dying to know what happened,

"Um, so, what were you talking about with Britney?" I ask, trying to make it sound casual, but it comes out as a statement. Joe looks up and smiles; I blush and have the same amazing tingles throughout my body,

"Um, nothing, just… uh, congratulating her on the thing in Legacy Training. That's all" he says weirdly, I know he's hiding something, but I don't know whether it's good or bad. I just smile and take his hand, I plant a small kiss on his palm, he leans over and kisses my nose quickly and retracts. I frown and he laughs at my fake pouty face – I've gotten better at it.

"Well, are you looking forward to tonight?" he asks, pulling his chair closer to me, I blush a crimson red and nod, he grins and wraps his arm around me,

"7:30 right?" I ask, getting lost in his emerald eyes, he nods and looks back down at his book. For the rest of the period we sit in silence, occasionally having a deep conversation then kissing, then working then laughing – I love it. But the thought of the truth brings me to two problems. Joe and Britney, and the photo…

**Sandor POV**

I take a deep breath._ It's ok, you're just going out for dinner, just dinner. A dinner that'll change your life!_

Even though it's true, I push the thought aside. I continue to pick out my clothes for tonight. I told Devektra to wear something nice, she said that she always does – which is true. I pick out dark grey jeans and a white shirt with a casual black blazer, I stare at the mirror for another minute, just reflecting on these past years.

"This is it" I whisper and put on my socks, sitting on the edge of the king sized bed.

"Babe you ready?!" Dev calls from the living room, man she gets dressed fast – normally girls take forever, but I guess years being in the performance industry has made her a quick dresser.

"Yeah just a sec!" I say back tying my shoelaces and walking to the door. As soon as I walk into the living room I'm breathless with awe and amazement. Before me Devektra stands, her purse in her hand. she's wearing a sea-blue dress that ends just above her knees, the sleeves are the same colour with a small and beautiful gold pattern that matches her dress. She has matching gold earrings; small hoops that also match her bracelet that I got her for our 4 year anniversary. Her blond hair is tied back in a very loose bun, strands of hair fall around her face and her amazing eyes light up. I'm stuck there staring at the most beautiful girl in the world; how did I get her? I realise I'm staring at her with my mouth open, she blushes and walks over to me – I love that she still does that.

"Y-you look… amazing" I say, still struck with awe, she laughs and pecks my lips,

"Well you did tell me to wear something nice" she says, pulling me to the door, I quickly grab my wallet and keys. I wait by the elevator and just pull her in, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her gold patterned dress matches her lipstick, which is a faint but amazing colour of gold.

_This is it_

**Author's Note: Hey sorry that it was short guys! I hope you liked it, please tell me your thoughts and we seriously need to get this Sarah in/Sarah out business fixed :D!**

**What do you think Joe was talking about with Britney? **

**What's gotten Sandor all nervous?**

**Also please tell me what POVs you want in the next chapter! John/Four, Hannu, Maggie/Two, Adam, Marina/Seven, Joe/Eight, Maren/Six, Stan/Nine, Emily/Five, Coach Pratt, Britney, even Ivan the janitor! – seriously anyone!**

**Please also review! (please, please, please – even if you're a Guest!)**

**Thanks again, it has been my pleasure. **

**Ciao**

**Paragon 8**


	17. Chapter 16: Love

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating. As you may know, the Fanfiction server was under maintenance and most if not all the author's and users couldn't access their accounts or review. Sorry about this, but this is extra long so enjoy!**

**Thank you so much for all the very nice reviews! Thanks to fire8856 for following! Thanks also to The Book Queen, Marina3Eight, Moonboom, Leaning Leon and the 3 Guests for reviewing! **

**Also thank you all for the POV request, I'm doing all of them besides Hannu POV because he's going to have a main one in the next chapter I've planned out – (Sorry for those who wanted it now!) **

**Leaning Leon: ****_My fanfiction, We Stand As One, has been completed, the sequel, The Stand of Eight is on hold right now – I haven't abandoned it, but I'll be updating it infrequently. I hope that answered your question! :D_**

**Marina3Eight: ****_Thanks for the Cookie! :D_**

**Thanks again and so far it's Sarah 'yes!', by one vote. I'll wait it out a bit until everyone is ready. **

**ACTION!**

**Stan/Nine POV**

I'm grumpy. Just that.

I think Emily is pissed at me, don't know why, but I probably did something and I didn't realise it. The rest of my free period went pretty fast, and the last class I had was… Math. What a way to ruin a Friday afternoon. It's like the person who invented Math, purely did it to make life miserable for the students who have to take it. I walk from the auditorium that I had my free period and to my Math classroom. On the bright side, most of my friends I know are in it, besides Marina; she apparently takes Higher Math or something. Nerd. I walk down the hall as usual, turning and walking up to flights of stairs until I reach the room. I head on in and am greeted with the class; noise, laughter and talking. Joe, John and Maren sit in a cluster in the far right side, half way down the row of seats. I spot Britney with her cheerleader friends sitting a row in front. I pick out Emily, she looks a bit shaken up from what happened on the field; I'm surprised her Cepan didn't take her home after. I try to make eye contact with her she doesn't look up. My shoulders slump and I make my way to Joe and the others.

"Someone doesn't look happy" Joe muses, smirking. Maren grins in amusement and John joins in. I grunt in response and take my seat next to Joe,

"Stan, what's up?" John asks, getting out his exercise book and pen, Maren follows,

"Nothing" I say bluntly, slouching down in my chair. I quickly look over to Emily, she's looking at me, but quickly turns the other way once I glance over. I think I see her cheeks redden. I try to get her attention but nothing happens.

"Aw, Emily's mad at him" Maren mocks, giggling after, Joe grins widely and puts his hands behind his head,

"She's not talking to you?" he asks, I nod glumly and put my head in my hands,

"Why?" John asks, sobering up from Maren's comment, I shrug,

"I don't even know! One minute we're all good, the next she's trying to avoid me" I say, looking up to see if she's looking this way. She doesn't.

"Dude, girls are so confusing" Joe says, nodding slightly as if he knows. Maren punches him, and John snickers,

"Guys! Not helping" I say, I don't know why, but this has really gotten me down. Sandor might be able to help, but I think he's going out with Dev tonight. Something big…

"OK, we'll talk to her for you" Maren says, Joe starts shaking his head and John joins him,

"No way man, I'm not getting in on this-" Maren clears her throat and glares at Joe. Joe groans after what seems to be a mouthing argument.

"John will also-"

"Sorry Maren, Henri is training me this arvo" John says, smiling, Joe face-palms.

"Thanks guys" I mutter and open my book.

"Don't worry man, this will all be solved soon" Joe says, patting my back. I hope so; all this emotional crap is really disturbing.

**Emily/Five POV**

I hate getting emotional, I told you before that I'm not the touchy-feely type of girl, but yet here I am, moping over some guy I have a crush on. I don't know why I'm like this, I mean, I guess Stan only saw us as friends; I hate getting that close to someone then misinterpreting your relationship with them… Oh wait, this is the first time. Because before, I would just be an antisocial girl. I was virtually invisible to the school, I was one of those kids who just stood in the background, went to class and didn't say a word, like those extras on those TV shows and movies. But now I want to be more than that; I'm an Elder's child for Lore's sake! I gotta get out of this shell. But first I need to get past Math class.

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?" a voice asks me, I quickly turn and come face to face with… I actually don't know who this guy is. I pause,

"Um, uh, yeah sure, go ahead" I say, trying to sound casual and nice. I find it really hard sometimes. The guy looks relieved that he found a seat and sits.

"Thanks" the guy says smiling, I smile back. But it's only fake, deep down I'm not only embarrassed about what happened before but still angry and sad – I'm sandgry. I look to the guy who sat down, he is quite pale, black hair, wears a grey hoodie with a spaceship on it.

"Are you new?" I ask, it feels kinda weird asking this, the boy looks to me,

"Um, yeah. I'm Adam" he says, giving a small wave,

"Emily" I say mimicking his small wave. He grins and opens his book, I do the same. I quickly look over at Stan; he looks grumpy and sad, I want to go over to him and comfort him, but even if I wasn't sandgry at him I wouldn't do that. I just too nervous – I'm sandvous. I gotta stop making up words. Stan suddenly looks over and I flinch from surprise I quickly turn the other way, but I'm sure he saw me. I flush with embarrassment and just pretend I'm looking at my textbook.

"So how long have you been at the school?" Adam asks, he's opening his book to the page numbers written on the board,

"Um, only since last semester, so not long" I say grinning, he grins back,

"So do you have any idea if this teacher is good?" he asks, looking at Professor Donald. I shrug,

"He's… interesting, I guess" Adam laughs and I join him,

"You just have to do your homework" I say, sitting back in my seat, Adam nods like he's mentally taking notes. I can't help but smile. As soon as I finish, Professor Donald starts the lesson.

"Now who can tell me what Lore's Law is?"

**Joe/Eight POV**

Math goes pretty quickly, we just learn about some guy called Einstein, he was apparently Loric; we just learnt his history. So I guess it was History class just then. It's so confusing. Anyway, I'm really excited for tonight, I'm taking Marina out – it's going to be our first date! We were going to do it earlier but she developed her Telekinesis and couldn't go to school. But now we can! Also speaking of dates, the Quarter moon Festival is coming up; I usually am not that hyped about it, but this year I have a good reason to be. As I walk out of Math class I notice Emily secretly watching Stan out of the corner of her eye, this makes me more confused. I thought she was mad at him. I'm about to walk down the stairs to go wait for Marina to finish her Math class, but an arm grabs me. I would've screamed but I realised it was Maren,

"Uh, Joe, you're not going anywhere, until we sort this Stan-Emily sh*t out" she says, pulling me to Emily, who's already halfway down the hallway. I groan,

"Why me? I don't want to get involved in Stan's love life… it's weird" I say with a strange voice at the end. She smirks and rolls her eyes,

"We're doing it because he's our friend, and… actually that's probably the only reason" she mutters. I exaggerate my groan again,

"Oh, look, there's Marina" she says. I immediately stand up straight and look around,

"Where?" I ask looking around, we're still walking. Maren laughs and shakes her head,

"Na, I'm just kidding" she says with a wide grin, I roll my eyes and continue to follow her. We eventually catch up with Emily, who's at her locker, she's packing her bag to go home.

"Hey Emily" Maren says a bit sternly, Emily looks a bit caught off guard before looking to us, she smiles at me but… glares at Maren?

"Hi, um… can I help you?" she asks, still packing her bag, Maren raises an eyebrow. This is going to get real ugly, real soon. I try to tip-toe away but Maren's iron grip grabs my hand and puts me in place.

"Yeah you can. What's up with you and Stan?" she says, realising my hand and putting hers on her hips, I imitate her with a goofy grin. Emily smirks, but turns to Maren,

"What do you mean what's up with him and me? What's up with you and him?!" she says, clenching her fists, I immediately step forward, before Maren counters,

"What Maren is so nicely and _calmly_ trying to say is; why are you angry at Stan? He thinks you're mad at him" I say, Emily unclenches and looks down at her feet. She's really upset. Maren sees this and her glare softens,

"Well, I don't know, ask her! She's his Sweetheart" she says, pointing at Maren. Maren's eyebrows go up and her face twists in surprise. I speak up,

"Great, now I'm even more confused"

**Maren/Six POV**

"Great, now I'm even more confused" Joe muses, I lightly slap him,

"What do you mean 'his' Sweetheart?" I ask loudly, Joe stands back but I grab him before he can run away,

"You guys are a couple! He calls you Sweetheart!" she says, looking really upset to admit it. There's a pause and then Joe breaks it with his laughter, I nudge him to make him stop, but he just laughs harder, I can't help but smirk at his reaction – it's contagious!

"What?! What is so funny?!" Emily asks, her eyebrows curve in confusion,

"You thought Maren and Stan were a couple" Joe sobers up, but ends up laughing at the end. Emily innocently nods and my heartbreaks at her confusion,

"Yew, gross" I mutter, I can't even think about it without gagging. Joe sobers up and pats Emily's back,

"Wait so, you're not dating?" she asks, a flash of hope sparks in her eyes, I smile,

"Of course not, that's just… ugh yuck" I say shivering my shoulders, Joe snickers and I elbow him again. Emily's expression changes into one of pure happiness, she smiles widely, I think she silently squeals to herself.

"Yeah, Maren got her eyes set on John" Joe says, wiggling his eyebrows, I glare at him. Emily and him start smirking and she giggles,

"Joe!" I say, trying to slap him, he jumps behind Emily who's laughing. I soon smile,

"Sorry for you know-" Emily starts,

"It's OK, I am too" I quickly hug Emily, she hugs back. I really didn't want to make an enemy out of Emily. Joe smirks and also half-hugs Emily,

"So, when are you gonna ask John out?" Emily muses, Joe grins and tries to suppress his upcoming laughter; I roll my eyes, but I can't help but smirk. Emily giggles along with Joe.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Emily asks, still packing her bag, Joe leans against the locker and smiles widely,

"Well this guy over here has got his first date with Marina" I say pointing at Joe, Joe grins wider – he's like a little brother to me; annoying, annoying and annoying, but funny and caring. Emily smiles,

"Really? I'm happy for you Joe" Emily says, but she looks down at the last part,

"You know, you should go talk to him, I'm sure he's just confused. Just tell him what you told me… but without the shouting and fist clenching" I say smirking, she rolls her eyes but I see her grinning. She eventually nods and smiles.

"Hey Joe!" I hear a feminine voice call out from beside us, we all turn around and are met face to face with… Britney. I silently groan, Joe smiles,

"Hey guys, gotta go, I think Stan is organising a small gathering at his place this Saturday, so I guess I'll see ya tomorrow" he says, smiling, he jogs off to Britney – wait, why is he hanging out with Britney?

"Wait Joe-" he's long gone before I can get a hold of him, Emily face-palms and I just grin. My mind drifts to John. I don't know what I feel for him, we've been friends since we were 3 and I don't want to ruin our friendship. But I want to be closer… Ugh. It's probably one of those girl things.

Maybe I should ask John out.

**Marina/Seven POV**

Joe is taking quite long, he normally is outside waiting for me when I finish Math. We've got it at the same time and he finishes five minutes earlier than I do. But I've got to admit, he's taking his time. I eventually grow tired of waiting and go to his classroom. Maybe he got kept in – he sometimes does, he's been getting a bit of tutoring for Math now. I turn around the corner and see Joe laughing with Emily and Maren; Maren has her hand wrapped around Joe's. Jealousy courses through me again, the same that I had before when I wasn't with Joe. Another laugh follows which makes me flinch a bit; I trust Joe completely, with my life that is. But would he cheat on me? I physically shake my head – he wouldn't, he must have a good reason for it. I mean, he is very attractive and girls would look twice when he walks past them, so I guess it's natural for me to be jealous. I watch Joe leave Emily and Maren who keep on talking and he walks over to another girl. Blond hair, blue eyes, cheerleader… it's Britney. My stomach drops again, he's been visiting Britney frequently in between classes. I mean, Britney is very pretty, and funny like Joe… I guess they're similar. Before I know it I'm quietly sobbing to myself. Joe laughs and I think says thank you to Britney before leaving her and walking down the hallway. I quickly run back and pretend I'm just walking out of my class. He turns round the corner and I bump into him unintentionally, he laughs, which makes me blush and grin,

"Hey you" he says, pecking my cheek, I goofily raise an eyebrow. He stops,

"OK I'm sorry I'm late. Maren dragged me over to fixed some Stan-Emily problem, and then Emily thought that it was a Maren-Stan thing, but it wasn't so-" I cut him off with a short kiss, before he can kiss back I pull away, he fake pouts which I giggle at. I'm about to ask him what he was talking about with Britney, but he wraps his arm around me,

"So, are you excited for tonight?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows, I laugh and nod,

"Yes silly, for the tenth time" I say, holding his hand and planting a soft kiss on it, he smiles and pulls me along,

"What are you going to wear?" he asks, I raise an eyebrow, but realise that he is generally curious, I smirk,

"It's a surprise" I tease, he fakes a sad face which I fall for,

"OK, but not too formal or too casual" he says, I give him a questioning look, he just smiles in return.

We hand in hand to our lockers.

**Joe/Eight POV**

The reason why I told her to dress not too formal or too casual is because Britney told me. There I said it. Pretty much, I went to Britney for advice on dating, since Maren won't help me because she'll be too busy giving advice to Marina, John is too busy staring at Maren, Stan is… Stan and Emily doesn't really know Marina that well. That left me with a hard situation, so I decided to go to the queen of dating herself; Britney. I also kinda begged her to give me tips for the Quarter moon Festival, I know I seeming really over-the-top right now, but I really want to make this perfect for Marina.

I can't wait for tonight.

**Sandor POV**

I can't wait for tonight.

Even though it is already here.

We just got out of my car that we parked in front of the new place near the Chimaera. It's called Mimics Bar; it apparently has a five star rating already even though it's only been open for about 3 days. I made reservations at the start of the week. I pull Devektra down the footpath until we're in front of the restaurant, it has a dark wood brown out colour with _Mimics Bar_ written in orange, neon capitals. I smile and take a deep breath, Dev squeezes my hand next to me,

"C'mon Babe" she says, pulling me to the entrance. I quickly check my pocket for the most important item right now. I sigh in relief when I touch the small thing. I walk to the front entrance, a very formal looking waiter stands there, greeting guests on their way out,

"Uh, reservation" I say awkwardly, Dev smiles and rests her head on my shoulder, I smile and feel much better. The waiter smiles warmly, but I think he's just getting paid to do that,

"Name please?" he asks,

"Um, Devedor" I say, Devektra smiles and pecks my cheek, I think the waiter rolls his eyes, but nothing can ruin this night. I hope nothing does.

"Right this way sir" he says walking, guiding us to our reserved table. I pull Devektra with me, her beautiful still mystifying me,

"Thanks" I say to the waiter, he fake smiles before filling our glasses with Loric wine, he puts the half full bottle on the table and leaves. Devektra wiggles her eyebrows, we're still holding hands,

"So, what do ya think?" I ask, she grins – the same grin I fell in love with,

"It's really nice, I hope you didn't spend too much money" she says, biting her lower lip, I squeeze her hand and give her a reassuring smile,

"So how's work?" I ask, she shrugs,

"Ya know, the usual. I'm releasing a new single this weekend" she says excitedly, I smile, still lost in her eyes. They twinkle with the same spark,

"Really? I'm looking forward to hearing it. Maybe a sneak peek?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows, she laughs and blushes,

"Only if a certain someone got more of these amazing dates, with her amazing boyfriend" she muses, I grin and I think I feel heat rising in my cheeks,

"Consider it done" I say. For the rest of the evening I'm really nervous, I think I see Joe, one of Stan's good friends come in with a girl. I grin. But now the only thing I can think about is what's going to happen next. I have to do it now, I stand up, Devektra looks at me questioningly, still with her beautiful smile. I take out a small box from my pocket and bend down on one knee next to Dev. She gasps in surprise and what I think is happiness. Her eyes twinkle more and my heart pounds through my chest.

"Devektra, we've known each other and dated for a very long time and I love you. Your all that I think about, day and night, every hour, every minute, every second. You have become not only a part of my life, but part of me; and I want you to know that I love you with every ounce of me, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

I see her eyes fill with tears – I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but she's smiling, so that's something, right? I take a deep breath and look into her eyes, people have started to look at us, but the only thing that matters now and forever will be Devektra.

The next words I say will change my life,

"So Devektra, will you-"

**Author's Note: Sorry! I know you probably hate me right now; with the repeat of Joe asking Marina out (Mwhaaaaa) but I love anticipating and cliffhangers. Please tell me what you thought, this is an extra long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What will Sandor ask? (seriously if anyone doesn't get this right, I'm seriously going to stop this fanfiction – Na just kidding! But please don't get it wrong) :D**

**Until time my awesome readers!**

**Au revoir!**

**Paragon 8**


	18. Chapter 17: Friday Night

**Author's Note: HELLOOOO! I feel extraordinarily, amazingly happy! We pasted 2000 views and the 10 barrier for favourites! AHHHHH, This is awesome! You guys are amazing, and I think you just made my year! Thank you to Mjj191 and fire8856 for following and favouriting! **

**Thank you to The Book Queen, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Hanny999, Samthevariablex and Guest for reviewing! **

**Also from now on, I'm going to do chapter dedications because… why not, I guess?**

**So this chapter is dedicated to 4 people because I can't decide on just 1,**

**The Book Queen: You were one of my first reviewers and I love your enthusiasm on Devedor! (You're also an inspiration to me!) :D**

**IwishIcouldbeNumberFive: I've probably said this before, but you're Lorien Legacies Fanfiction royalty! It's still an honour to have you reviewing. :D **

**Samthevariablex: You were one of the first favouriters and followers! And I love your Pen name! :D**

**Hanny999: I love your reviews they are really supportive and nice! Thank you again! ;D**

**Those are all for this chapter; from now on I'll do one per chapter, but this time I felt that I needed to dedicate it to more than one person. Ok enough of that, let's get back to the story! **

**ACTION!**

**Emily/Five POV**

This week wasn't too bad. For a first week of the year, I actually feel kind of good about myself. I made friends, I think. And on the bright side, Maren is not with Stan! I couldn't stop smiling all the way home after Maren and Joe told me that her and Stan weren't a thing; but the only problem is that I have to speak to him now; he's probably going to be really angry or just confused, maybe he doesn't have feelings for me and wonders why I got all angry and emotional on him. I dunno. But right now, I got a Legacy that Kate needs to know about. I waltz into my house and proclaim my arrival,

"I'M HOME!" Kate quickly rushes out from the living room, her expression full of shock and worry. I raise an eyebrow, too happy to take her facial expression seriously,

"Emily! Where in Lore's name have you been?!" she shouts, pulling me into the lounge room and forcing me to sit down opposite her. _Oh great, another heart-to-heart talk._ If I keep going like this, I'm gonna end up like Britney or one of her b*tchy friends.

"At school, why?" I ask, now starting to get a bit worried. Chills are sent up and down my back. Kate puts her head in her hands and mumbles something. Everything was just so good a second ago.

"Kate? What happened?" I ask, leaning forward, I take off my bag and put it next to me. Kate looks up,

"Five, here" she says, reaching to the side table and grabbing a folded piece of paper. She hands it to me and I take it with caution,

"What is-" the air is caught in my throat. I can't breathe, in front of me, on the piece of paper is a photo. The photo was taken today, when I was at school. It has two figures in it, one is floating in the air and holding onto the second person… it's Stan and me. When I developed that new Legacy I was going to ask Kate about. Written below the photo is a sentence,

_Fifth from the first and fifth from the last. Wouldn't want your numbers reduced to Eight, now would we?_

The phrase sends chills up and down my spine. The paper drops from my hand and to the floor, I sit there motionless and slightly shaking from this creepy note. Kate comes over to me and wraps her arm around me,

"Shh, it's OK, nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it" she says, rocking me back and forth. I'm in shock, I soon snap out of my creeped out trance and look to Kate, she has a hint of fear in her eyes, but I can tell she's being strong for me. I smile faintly,

"Um, what do we do?" I ask, she shrugs,

"I'll try and get into contact with the other Cepans of the Elders" she says, that calms me down a bit, and I relax more, sinking into my lounge. Kate smiles and gets up to the kitchen counter.

"So, um, how was school?" she asks awkwardly, it's kinda weird having the sh*t scared out of you, then asked how your day was. But I grin, for some reason, just thinking about what happened today,

"Um, it was cool. I got a Legacy I guess… scared the sh*t out of me" I say, Kate frowns at my use of words, but smiles and comes to sit next to me,

"Well at least some one's day was good- Oh, before I forget-" she goes to the counter and brings back an envelope and package, it has the school crest stamped on the side and my name written on the other,

"This came in the mail for you" she says smiling. She probably is thinking that I got an award or something. I hesitantly open the envelope, crushing the corners that restrict my access to its contents. I pull out the neatly folded pieces of paper and read them aloud,

_Dear Miss Emily Davis, _

_We are happy to inform you that your application and audition for the City Centre School's Cheerleading Squad has been accepted. Thank you for auditioning, we look forward to having you. _

_Report to Britney Williams for training times. Your uniform will be mailed to you. _

_Kind Regards, _

_Miss Sarah Lerner. _

I almost drop the envelope from excitement, I squeal to myself and have the widest grin plastered across my face, Kate looks at me excitedly then confused, I give her the letter and she raises her eyebrows before grinning at my over the top reaction. I quickly race to the package after jumping up and down. I pull it to my lap, I literally rip open the lid and take out the stuffing incredibly fast, and before me is the uniform. I can't actually believe it. I got in.

"Well, go on then, take it out!" Kate exclaims happily, I do. I put it up to my body and imagine myself in it,

"It looks very pretty Em" she says, smiling, I hug her and look at the uniform. The colours of blue and white cover the front while the sleeves merge a dark navy colour on the sides towards the wrists. The letters CITY CS is imprinted on the front, in the centre, black outlining the letters and white fills. The skirt slightly frills at the end, with white lines lining the frill folds and the mixture of navy and blue coating the rest. All in all, it's amazing. I know I said that I only joined it so I could make friends and to be honest I wasn't too hyped about it, but after a day or two, just thinking about it made me want it more – it's kinda disturbing that it is 'addictive' in some sense.

"Well anyway, I'm very excited for you, but let's get back to your new Legacy!" Kate says excitedly, I can tell she's just as happy as I am. Her own Garde developing a Legacy that you get to watch over and train; like a teacher, mentor and parent. It must feel good. I turn to her a nod happily, I place the uniform back into the box and sit down next to Kate who turns to me,

"What's it called?" I blurt out after a moment of silence, she grins and lightly laughs,

"Well, judging from the… photo, um, it looks like you got your father's Legacy, Flight" she says, I smile.

"I can fly?" I ask, she nods and stands up, she motions for me to as well. I obey,

"Well, we are going to hone it now" she says, a slight smirk forming at the edges of her lips, my grin drops.

"Your training will officially start now" she says, walking to the door that leads to the backyard, I follow, still clutching the box which holds my uniform.

"W-why?" I stutter, not really enjoying the second part to this excitement. She laughs and shakes her head,

"Because, you're an Elder silly. And you probably wouldn't want to go floating or flying out of control. That could get real ugly" she says, I smirk,

"Thanks for the confidence boost" I mutter sarcastically, she grins before stepping out onto our deck. The backyard isn't the biggest, but it's long. The deck is a chocolate brown colour that ends evenly with the two protruding walls on either side of the patio. There's a small chair and table to the side. The grass stretches long to the left and right, it is cut finely and very short. I raise an eyebrow and continue to walk to the end of the deck. I stop in my tracks when I see two people standing on the grass to my far left, Kate calls out to them and they walk over, I gasp when they come into view,

"Emily, I'd like you to meet Hessu and Britney. Or as you will know them; Number One and her Cepan"

**Joe/Eight POV**

I take three deep breaths, then another three.

I'm extremely nervous, this is the night. The night that'll change everything. It's a first date, it has to be perfect – well as Britney says. I'm sitting at the edge of my bed, staring at the mirror; I took her advice and wore something not too formal or too casual. So I settle for navy blue jeans with a white shirt and dark grey semi-formal jacket. Reynolds asked if I needed a lift to Marina's house, I said no, partly because he was gonna give me the talk. I don't know which one.

"Joe! You're going to be late to her house if you don't leave now!" Reynolds calls from down stairs. Grandma, Grandpa and him are enjoying my nervousness. I walk into the living room where they're all seated,

"There he is, the man of the hour" Reynolds says, I roll my eyes and walk over to the counter to get my wallet; I saved up quite a lot, apparently this place we're going to is five stars already. I quickly say my goodbyes to Reynolds and my grandparents and leave, after Reynolds getting into a fit of laughter. I still roll my eyes at the image of him laughing his head off. I pass the jetline station, Stan use to catch this to school, but he moved in with his Cepan. I reach Marina's house just short of 7:28. I stop at her door,

"OK, be cool, don't stuff this. Just be cool" I mutter repeatedly to myself, as I'm about to knock, the door opens, I head peeps from behind it – it's Marina!

"Uh, hey" I say, _OK too cool, too cool! Tone it down!_ I quickly straighten myself and smile. She smiles back and comes into full view. My breath is literally taken away. She wears a dress that ends just above her knees; showing off her legs; it's a cream colour with a maroon pattern around the sides. It covers her arms and ends at her wrists. Her face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, she's wearing some make up and has simple stud earrings on. Her hair is tied back in a loose fitting bun, a few strands of her gorgeous brown hair fall around her hair, she tucks them behind her ear. I stare at her for another 7 seconds, just soaking in the most beautiful and gorgeous sight before me. I realise my mouth is slightly open, she giggles and blushes madly,

"Is it too much?" she asks smiling, but looking a bit worried at the same time. Her cute eyebrows scrunch in worry, and her thoughtful eyes gleams with brilliance. I snap out of my trance before things get weird,

"Uh, um, no, wow, y-you look beautiful…" I stutter still mesmerised from her beauty, she blushes and laughs, she quickly turns around and says goodbye to her Cepan. I've already told Adel I'll be bringing her back back 10:00 or so. I smile widely as the prettiest girl in the world takes my hand.

"So where to handsome?" she says, grinning, I smirk and pull her in the direction of the restaurant. We spend most of our time laughing and talking along the way, it's great, I wouldn't have it any other way. We arrive at the restaurant and are met with a smiling waiter,

"Um hi, I got a reservation" I say weirdly, Marina smiles and laces her fingers through mine, then kissing them at the end. The waiter nods,

"Name?" he says, looking to the computer in front of him,

"Uh, Marina" I say, I see Marina bite her lip from beside me; I honestly cannot believe I'm going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world, people are probably wondering why she's holding hands with me right now. I smile at the thought,

"Right this way sir" the waiter says, I think he mumbles something about couples, I can't help but crack into small laughter and Marina soon joins me, I quickly peck her on the lips and we sit down. I look into her eyes, she blushes still from how I stare at her, I hope I'm not creeping her out, she really is beautiful.

No she's perfect. In every way.

**Author's Note: Ok you guys are probably mad at me because I didn't put in Devedor and I didn't put in the Hannu POV I said I would - I'm really sorry! I want to have a majority of a chapter dedicated to Devedor so next chapter I promise, and I sorta want you guys to be on the edge of your seats. :D**

**Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot to me. **

**:D**

**Paragon 8 **


	19. Chapter 18: Love Pt II

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thank you again for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you liked the Navrina part, I was literally jumping on my seat when I was writing – no clue why yet. **

**Anyway, thank you to IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Hanny999, The Book Queen, Marina3Eight and fire8856 for reviewing. **

**And this chapter is Dedicated to: Marina3Eight! Thanks so much for supporting and reviewing my chapters (and also for the Cookie). (::) :D**

**Right now Sarah's a maybe, I'll figure out how to put in Sam later. But now, **

**ACTION!**

**Devektra POV**

My heart is pounding through my chest as we walk through the isles of tables to our reserved one. It's beautiful, simple round, circular table, white table cloth and two lit candles dancing in the night. The waiter pours Loric wine into our glasses, I want this to be the night. Sandor and I have dated for almost 10 years! I really want to spend my life with him, but it has been a long time and I don't think he feels the same way. Sure I technically live at his penthouse, sure we sleep in the same bed or whatever, but marrying someone is a commitment. I don't know if Sandor wants that with me. I find myself slightly frowning at the statement. But I really hope he does propose, I love Sandor, he's everything to me.

"So what do ya think?" he asks, I turn my full attention to him, I grin when I see his face,

"It's really nice, I hope you didn't spend too much money" I say, biting my lower lip, I'm nervous, taking me out to an amazing dinner at an amazing restaurant has got to be something right? I mean, it might be a first date place, but definitely not an every date place. A smirk starts to form on my lips, I just hope my predictions are right. Sandor squeezes my hand and I smile when I look to him. He's really handsome tonight, I just hope I dressed well enough, I didn't want to go over the top like I was expecting something tonight; but to be honest, I kinda was – I really want to marry Sandor. I know it's a big step, but 9 and a half years is a lot. I've heard Stan dishing it out to Sandor for not proposing to me yet, he sometimes jokes around about it, but whenever he does say that I really want it to be real and true. I guess if I get my hopes up and he doesn't get down on one knee, I'll be… I don't even want to think about it, it's just to nice tonight to be thinking negatively now.

"So, how's work?" he asks, I realise I've been thinking radically for the past 10 seconds, I've got to calm down. I shrug,

"Ya know, the usual. I'm releasing a new single this weekend' I say happily, I recorded it yesterday, it's a classic love song, I'm performing it at the Quarter moon Festival. I'm going to dedicate it to Sandor; I hope he likes it, maybe I'll give him a sneak peek. I always do with my songs,

"Really? I'm looking forward to hearing it. Maybe a sneak peek?" he asks, grinning with that amazing smile he has. He even took the liberty of shaving! I know! He had his very neatly trimmed beard before, but he easily looks years younger and hotter now. I blush just saying his hot. My emotions are going crazy right now.

"Only if a certain someone gets more of these amazing dates, with her amazing boyfriend" I say teasingly, I giggle towards the end. I honestly just want to be with him, don't care where or when, just him and me. It's perfect. No he's perfect.

"Consider it done" he says, grinning widely, I think he's nervous. Maybe… no, just act normal, and enjoy yourself. The time will come. If I had a choice to propose, I would've done it already – you have no idea how badly I want to be with Sandor. His personality lights up the room, his smile sends tingles throughout my body. And when we kiss, it's love. Just that; love. It's a crazy thing I guess, it's also the reason I'm here tonight, and why I'm dating the most amazing boyfriend in the universe. I grin and look at Sandor. His eyebrows have scrunched in confusion, and he looks clearly nervous now.

My heart beats faster.

**Sandor POV**

I get up from the table, I'm almost shaking from the nerves. What if she says no?; I couldn't bare the pain of not being with Devektra. She's everything to me, my world, my life… I walk slowly to her and bend down. It seems like time slows down as my knee touches the restaurant floor; Dev's questioning look goes to surprise and what I think is excitement. Or maybe I'm reading emotions wrong. The small box is firmly in my hand, I look up to her, I think she is beginning to cry – her eyes sparkle though, with the beautiful and sensational twinkle they always have had. I slightly open the small box's lid, revealing the ring. The gold circle with the White Loralite diamond on top. She gasps and looks to me and I speak,

"Devektra, we've known each other and dated for a very long time and I love you. You're all that I think about, day and night, every hour, every minute, every second. You have become not only a part of my life, but part of me; and I want you to know that I love you with every ounce of me, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are everything to me-"

I see her eyes fill with tears – I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but she's smiling, so that's something, right? She nods and wipes away some tears, she's smiling still. I take a deep breath and look into her eyes, people have started to look at us, but the only thing that matters now and forever will be Devektra.

The next words I say will change my life,

"So Devektra, will you marry me?" the words escape my lips and I feel like my whole world could be destroyed in the next few seconds. Time slows again, I feel exposed and everyone's eyes on me, but as I said, only Devektra matters now.

The response I get is different. I one fluent motion, Devektra squeals and hugs me, I'm shocked – shocked with happiness.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she repeatedly says, hugging me tightly, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in, I spin around and pull back. She's crying from the joy and smiling, I think I'm crying too, we kiss passionately over and over again and she holds my face. I bring my head to hers, my heart still pounding,

"I love you" she whispers over and over again. Smiling and still crying; I peck her lips continuously not wanting this moment to end. I smile widely and hear the people around us clapping. And the only thing I can say in response is,

"I love you too"

**Marina/Seven POV**

The waiter leads us to our table. It's a really nice place here, I feel kind of out of my comfort zone. To be honest I've never been on a date before. I really don't want to stuff this up for Joe. He pulls out a chair for me and I sit in it – he's such a gentleman. I giggle at the thought,

"So um, did you want a drink to start with?" he asks, seating down opposite me. I'm kinda bummed we're not sitting closer, but his smile reassures me,

"Um, no thanks, maybe later" I say, trying to be polite, Joe nods and says something to the waiter. I smile and blush. I'm really excited – the boy of my dreams is sitting across from me on a date we're both on, together!

"Wow, you look beautiful" he says, tucking his chair in and looking at me, I blush madly again – I'm not used to getting compliments from hot guys.

"Um, you look really nice- I mean hot, like a handsome hot, or just handsome- you're really hot though, but tonight you look handsome, not that you always look handsome, you do, it's just-" he laughs and takes my hand and squeezes it, I'm really nervous.

"Thanks Marina" he says, he brings his chair closer to me and kisses my hand, tingles are sent racing up and down my spine and a certain warmth has arisen in my chest. I squeeze his hand back,

"So how was your day?" he asks with a smirk, I roll my eyes while grinning,

"You've been with me the whole day silly!" I say, smiling, he blushes – which is really cute, his emerald green eyes sparkle and his gorgeous face just sends my heart into overdrive,

"I mean, you look kinda sad or upset about something. Are you OK?" he asks, now looking genuinely worried, his eyebrows scrunch and his worried expression makes my heart break. I smile with curved eyebrows, but then remember the way I felt when he had been frequently visiting Britney, when he was holding Maren's hand and… the photo. I've got to get this off my chest, but I don't want to ruin this amazing night with my problems,

"Um, it's nothing"

"No seriously Marina, what's up?" he asks, looking more worried. I take a deep breath and look into his eyes; I really like him, I mean REALLY like him.

"Um, well I was just wondering, I've seen you hanging out with Britney a lot. And I sorta got a bit jealous" I say, feeling really guilty after. I look to Joe, he just has the sam goofy grin on, I bite my lip,

"Britney? Well, this is sort of embarrassing, I kinda went to her for advice on dating. Because I'm not the best… and I wanted it to be special for you. So I went to the queen of dating herself" he says, smiling after, we're still holding hands. The guilty feeling increases and I feel stupid. Joe would never cheat on me, why would I think that in the first place? My heart breaks even more when he said he did it all for me, I would cry from my stupid emotions right now if no one was here,

"Hey, what's wrong? If it makes you happy, I've stopped seeing her on advice" he says, adding a little vibrato towards the end. I giggles and wipe away the tears starting to form. I blush when he reaches out and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I shuffle closer to him and lean in, pecking his lips.

"I love you" I say as we draw back, instantly shocked and surprised I said that - I could've literally destroyed our relationship. Joe's surprised expression goes to one I can't read. I blush immediately from what I just said. I look down, embarrassed, Joe gently lifts my chin up to face his face,

"Really?" he asks, his emerald eyes twinkling, I nod,

"Yes… yes" I say, nodding, still blushing, but nodding. He smiles and I think I see a tear or two in his eyes. And when he kisses me it's not the same passionate one, but one filled with love. I melt into the kiss, straight away kissing back, the intensity picks up and we accidentally knock one of our plates, we pull back speedily, both our faces flushed,

"I love you too" he whispers back, quickly pecking my lips and drawing back. Happiness and emotion floods to me. I was afraid for a second he wouldn't say it back. Even though it's only been a week of dating, I feel like I've know Joe my entire life.

"Um, on the topic of love and stuff-" Joe says but then frowns from his weird choice of words, I giggle and bite my lip,

"Um, would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asks, he's biting his lip now – and I do have to admit, he looks really hot when he does that. I nod hysterically and laugh. He raises an eyebrow,

"I thought I was already" I say, smirking and kissing his nose, he laughs and wraps his arm around me. I intertwine my fingers with his and trace his hand and palm, there's some clapping on the other side of the restaurant – I think some guy proposed, I smile. I'm very happy but still the dread of the photo weighs me down. I hold Joe tighter; I want to protect him, no. I will protect him.

I push the thought aside and continue to talk with my amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I really hope you enjoyed that. I can imagine The Book Queen smiling madly from the Devedor scene (I hope she does). Please tell me what you think, and please, please, please review! **

**I hope you liked the Navrina and Devedor!**

**Thanks again, **

**#NAVRINA**

**Paragon 8**


	20. Chapter 19: It Begins

**Author's Note: hi guys, very sorry for not updating yesterday, we had a black out at my house and I was stuck without electricity for some time. **

**Anyway, thanks to all the very nice reviews on the last chapter, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Guest 1, Guest 2, fire8856, The Book Queen, Samthevariablex, Guest 3 and Marina3Eight, you guys are awesome. **

**Chapter dedication: Leaning Leon, you have been an awesome follower, favouriter and reviewer for all my stories! **

**Anyway, the story must go on!**

**Previously on The Destiny of Ten… **

**Kate calls out to them and they walk over, I gasp when they come into view,**

**"Emily, I'd like you to meet Britney and Hessu. Or as you will know them; Number One and her Cepan"**

**ACTION!**

**Emily/Five POV**

"I'm sorry what?" I blurt out a bit too fast, Britney smirks but rolls her eyes and I think Hessu scowls at me. Kate nudges my arm a bit. I'm meeting the Garde now, this is probably what's happening.

"I mean… Hi!" I say, walking up to Britney and extending my hand, she looks at me then raises her eyebrow. She stifles a laugh before shaking it, I give a small wave to Hessu who just… nods?

"So what Number are you Em?" Britney asks, putting her hands on her hips,

"Um, I'm Five. Number Five" I stutter, Kate smiles. There's a few moments of awkward silence; I feel very insecure now – Britney is a frickin Elder. _Great._

"What Legacies do you have Five?" Hessu asks coming forward, she looks at me – probably visually examining me, probably to see if I'm good enough – she's quite old to be a Cepan of a 17 year old.

"Um, I just got a flying one" I say, but it comes out as a question,

"It manifested today, so we're going to work on it" Kate says, butting in and relieving me – talking to this Hessu lady is kinda scary. Hessu nods,

"On Sunday we will start both of your trainings. Hessu has kindly set up a remote area close to the borders of the city to train. We'll get there by jettrain" Kate says, Britney groans on the word training, I can't help but giggle, she grins before getting a slight whack on the shoulder from Hessu.

_This is going to be something. _

**Joe/Eight POV**

It's Saturday morning and I don't want to get up. The sun creeps in through my tinted window and onto the fresh grey carpet in front of my bed, I just want to stay here forever, I think back to last night. _Wow._ I got Marina home at 10:10 or so, I didn't think Adel would be happy, but she was surprisingly all good with me bringing home Marina a bit later than expected. I smile just thinking about Marina, she is the most beautiful girl in the universe, but before last night I didn't think someone as perfect as her could be more perfect. The way her hair flows down her shoulders, her thoughtful eyes, perfect face-

"JOE!" Reynolds' voice interrupts my train of thought, I jump out of bed and on to the carpet, but instead of landing I fall and face plant in the fresh grey fabric. On the bright side we just got it cleaned, so my face smells like 'lavender surprise'.

"Huh?" I grunt back loudly, I hear Reynolds running up the stairs, I groggily pick myself up from the floor and go back to bed, slowly crawling underneath my sheets. Reynolds bursts into the room,

"Eight! Eight! Wake up!" he says, drawing the blinds fully, the sunlight seeps through and even when I close my eyes I feel the brightness, I groan again,

"Rey, you know it's Saturday"

"This is serious Eight" he says, sitting on the side of my bed, putting his head in his hands, then standing up and looking down on me,

"What do you mean? Saturday's not serious" I say, smirking a bit, Reynolds grins for a second before turning serious. And that's when I know he's not joking,

"Rey, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes. Reynolds' face darkens and he looks to me, chills are sent up my back.

"Rey-"

"Something's happened" he says, cutting me off, I look confusingly at him and there's an uneasy pause that hangs in the air, then it hits me..._ Someone at the school could potentially be hostile to you_, Sandor's voice rings throughout my mind, the second I rehear it, my heart drops. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up; Rey stops me from going down stairs,

"You and the others are in danger now…" he says, halting me, I look down and return to my bed, sitting on the edge,

"It was too risky, Brandon knew it… heck everyone knew it" Rey mutters, rubbing the side of his temple and pacing around my room.

"What happened?" I ask, running my hand through my curly hair, Rey stops pacing to look at me,

"Someone… has been… following the Nine" he says, worried and look of dread on his face, I nod – soaking in the information I've just been told. I shake slightly from the creeps and chills of this early morning news.

"What do we do?" I ask, looking to my Cepan, he turns, there's a pause before he answers.

"We unite"

**Adam POV**

I like Lorien, it's free, peaceful and it's really nice. The people here are nice, the weather is nice. Lorien is just generally nice.

I'm walking down the street; I get a few free hours to myself before I have to go to work. I work at the Chimaera shelter at the border of City Centre. It's nice there and Chimaera are amazing creatures – much better than Mogadore's Piken. I walk into the main supermarket – it's pretty much a giant block of warehouses, that are furnished and that have items ranging from toothbrushes to 4-D TV Cinemas. It's really cool. I go to the comic area, then the electronics area – it's really cool to just walk around and get a feel for this type of living. On Mogadore shops like these were rarely seen. I return to the comic area – a lot of people have started to come in, it's almost midday. I pick up a comic book on some superhero team – they're called the X-men. It sounds interesting, I might buy it – I've always been interested in super powers and that sort of fantasy world; I guess that's why I feel more at home on Lorien, even though I've only been here for a few days.

"Hey there Adam" I hear a voice say, I spin around and come face to face with… Britney – I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, I suppress it easily,

"Um, uh, hi" I say awkwardly, she laughs and raises an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here?" she asks, looking at what I'm reading. She probably thinks I'm a major geek now; I guess the new and mysterious guy image can be scrapped. I can't help myself but stare at her beauty, her blond hair is free, flowing down her shoulders. She wears a dark red skirt that finishes a fist above her knees and a dark grey, long sleeve sweater that hangs on her shoulders, revealing part of her bare neck and shoulders. I quickly answer her question,

"Um, uh, just looking around... how about you?" I say, trying not to make a fool out of myself, she smirks,

"I'm here with my Cepan, we gotta pick up some things for a… get-together" she says, looking down at her heels. I smile, she smiles back. We stand, both just smiling at each other, I soon realise I must look like an idiot, staring at her and break the eye contact, she does to and I think a small redness in her cheeks rises,

"Um, i-it was nice to see you again Adam" she says, giving a small wave goodbye, I grin and copy her wave,

"See you at school!" I say to her as she disappears down an isle. I still can't get the smile off my face.

**Britney/One POV**

Shopping with Hessu isn't fun at all, she… is very… old fashioned in the sense. She criticises what I wear and what I do and I guess my little run in with the law 2 years ago didn't really help her mind set of me. But regardless she's like a mother to me, an old mother. But still. I met Adam at the shops, he's different from anyone else I've ever met, and he's a bit awkward and insecure I guess – but that just makes him seem cute I guess. He's sweet in a way. The things Hessu and I bought from the shops were a few clothes and items for the 'get-together'. We're meeting up with the others today… the other Nine. I am a bit nervous, but I hope there are some hot guys, maybe I'll know some of them from school. Besides Emily or Five should I say. She's nice and all, pretty, but she's innocent, being the new girl in a school like City Centre can have it's ups and downs. But so far I think it's a high road for her.

"Remember you are Number One. Set a good example" Hessu lectures me, I roll my eyes,

"I could've been Number Eight! It's was a random picking-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, dear One – each of you Elder's children are actually blood descendants of the original Elders. You're birth name is One; you will live it, fight it and die it" she says sternly. I nod, and look down,

"Um, what Number was Pittacus?" I ask, quite curious about our Inheritance and history; I don't listen in Loric History at school, it's boring and all we learn about is the history of the buildings and skyscrapers Lorien has built. Like I said, it sucks.

"I'm not sure, it has never been recorded what Numbers the Elders were, I guess, we'll just have to wait and see" she says and very slight smirk planted on her lips. I frown; I don't want to be Pittacus, way too much work – and plus, you have to run and take care of a frickin planet!

"We're here" Hessu's voice breaks my mental rant, I nod and get out of the car. I want to look really good for my first impression. Hessu locks the car door and walks towards a gym we've parked in front of; many other cars have parked there; I count about eight others, so I guess we're the last ones. Yay. We walk through the gym; equipment of different kinds are lined up, weights and bars of different weights and size sit around neatly on dumbbell racks and bench presses. It's pretty nice, we continue walking, through the reception and stop in front of a white wall. I look around while Hessu opens it, a hiss sound breaks my wonder and I look towards the white wall, which has now become a white door. I splits apart and opens, as we walk inside the fully white enormous room, with heaps of items and equipment, I see figures in front of me – they're laughing and talking, creating a playful environment. Before I can look at the space I'm in anymore, the people come into view and my jaw drops open,

"What the f**k"

**Author's Note: hi everyone, sorry if that was a bit short, this was mainly catching you up on the other guys, since we had date night for Navrina and Devedor go on for about 3 chapters. So tell me what you thought of the Britney/One POV – should I make it a regular thing, also for the Adam POV as well. **

**Thanks again for reading and please review – tell me what you guys thought and also I'm going to bring Sam in really soon, I want you guys to decide if you want him to be Loric, Human or something else. By the way, Sarah is a no for now, by the time I reach Chapter 25, I will put Sarah in or out depending on your votes/choices!**

**Please review!**

**:D**

**Paragon 8**


	21. Chapter 20: Unity

**Author's Note: Hello everyone - you're probably mad at me for not updating, sorry for the small inconsistency, I had something on :D Anyway, great to see you enjoyed the 'filler' sort of chapter. **

**Thanks to Guest.0, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, The Book Queen, I'm Number Eleven, Leaning Leon, K, fire8856, Marina3Eight and Samthvariablex for reviewing!**

**Chapter dedication: I'm Number Eleven; thank you for supporting me and reading/reviewing/following/favouriting my stories – you've been here from the very start of my writing on this site! :D THANK YOU!**

**Also congrats to The Book Queen for being the 100th reviewer on this fanfiction! YAY! (I forgot to write this last chapter) **

**ACTION!**

**:D**

**Joe/Eight POV**

Saturday doesn't feel so good right now. My whole entire world came crashing down in a sentence. This is what the Cepans were afraid of.

I'm with Reynolds right now, we're driving to the Lecture Hall; we're uniting, it's going to be really interesting. I already know who Four, Six, Seven and Nine are, but I'm really looking forward to seeing who the rest are. Maybe I might know them from school… I look to Rey, his eyes don't budge from the road ahead, he's in full-on Cepan mode now – even though my life and the other Nine could be at risk here, I still miss the old Reynolds, the one that laughed and smiled, the one that grinned heaps and cracked a joke. We would laugh wherever, when we went camping and a Spirag dog stole our food, when we missed the train to the movie cinema even when we got lost hiking to a cave I found. I just hope this isn't permanent. Reynolds looks over to me and smiles,

"You ok bud?" he asks, I grin back – Reynolds can't stay serious, it's literally impossible. I let my excitement overtake me and grin wider.

"You excited to meet everybody?" he asks, glancing to me as we make a turn off, I nod,

"What do you think they're like?" I ask, giving him a questioning look, he shrugs,

"I dunno, they're probably all unique in their own way. But being an Elder brings them together today. I guess you could call it destiny…" he says as he parks in the small gym car park. I smile and get out, there are a few other cars parked – I counted three other's before I get out. it is slightly windy outside, I tried to dress as best and casual as I could; grey hoodie and light purple shorts.

"Joe!" I hear Marina's voice shout, I turn to see her running to me – she's quite quick and ends up jump-hugging me. I laugh and hug her back. I see Adel walking towards us, she's… actually smiling. I grin back, Reynolds gets out and greets her. I pull back fro Marina's hug and look at her, she's still as beautiful as ever, I can still smell the faint scent of her perfume from last night, she's wearing a white sweater and a blue skirt. It's a nice change from her usual jeans and it shows off her amazing legs as well. I find myself staring at them, I quickly draw away before Adel gives me the evil eye.

"How are you?" I ask, wrapping an arm around her and walking towards our Cepans who are already inside the gym. She smiles,

"I'm OK, I couldn't stop thinking about last night… thank you by the way, it was really nice" she says smiling. She rests her head on my shoulder and we continue to walk towards the Lecture Hall entrance.

"You know, I was thinking…" I say, grinning much wider, Marina looks up,

"Yeah"

"-Since we're a thing now" I say, she smirks and nods,

"Does that mean I can do this?" I say, and before she can ask what 'this' is, I twirl her around and kiss her passionately, she kisses back immediately, almost as if she knew that I was going to do that. She wraps her hands around my neck and pushes closer to me, I do the same to her by wrapping my arms around her waist. I feel her heart beat through her chest, we're so close and it feels amazing. She pulls back, slightly giggling,

"Yes, you can do that silly, we've been doing that even before our date" she says resting her head on my chest. I grin,

"We should probably catch up with them" I say, walking towards our Cepans.

**Emily/Five POV**

"What the f*ck" Britney says as she and her Cepan, Hessu, walk into the Lecture Hall – weird name right? I am literally going crazy right now; Stan is a frickin Elder! So is John, Joe, Marina and Maren! And Maggie! And… some Hannu kid – but WOW! It's awesome, I couldn't breathe when I stepped in here and saw Stan, Marina, Joe and John talking – I thought it was some sort of mix up or I went to the wrong place, but they're actually Elders!

It wasn't long before Maren showed up, John got excited – I can tell he likes her. Hannu came next, we don't really know him, but when Maggie arrived she instantly started talking to him after greeting all of us. I'm still smiling; but it soon drops when I see Stan. I haven't talked to him yet about our… thingy. It's on my mind a lot and it's kinda awkward if I don't get it outta the way. Before I can move towards him, Britney walks in front of me, a smirk planted on her face,

"Hey Em" she says, I smile,

"Ya know, instead of, 'what the f*ck', you could've said hello to everyone" I say with a smug smile, I've become a lot confident talking people, she rolls her eyes. This chick is starting to grow on me,

"Hey, but then I wouldn't be me" she says, dragging me to the side, I groan,

"Your right there" I say. I look to Stan, he's laughing with his friends and having a good time – I wish I was the one making him laugh… wait? Where did that come from? I've got to get my emotions in check. Britney notices my scowl and raises an eyebrow,

"Boy problems?" she asks, like she's been there, done that. I look to her,

"N-no, I'm just… tired. Yeah, I'm just tired" I say, plastering on a grin, she laughs and shakes her head,

"So why were you staring at Stan?" she asks, a wide smirk forming on her lips, I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, and before I can suppress it, she bursts out laughing. I feel the blush come on harder, and soon I'm a tomato.

"You like him!" she says, sobering up, I shake my head,

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Denial is always the first step"

"No"

"Your blushing more"

"No"

"I bet you'd love to make out with him"

"Britney!" I say, I've fully reached the brightest red of blush. I'm grinning but trying to stop, she's giggling more, but sobers up and smiles,

"I'll help you"

"No you won't"

"Oh come Em! How bad do you want that boy?" she asks, the truth is, I do like him, he's nice, I guess. But now I don't think is a good time – or maybe it's the best time… ugh, girl emotions are just weird.

"OK, now that everybody is here" I guy's voice shouts out, everyone stops talking, Stan continues but then is elbowed by Maren. Joe laughs, but Marina shuts him up with a quick kiss. I roll my eyes, but find myself giggling with them. We all gather in a wide circle and look to the guy talking.

"My name is Brandon, I'm the Cepan of Number Four"-

"Hey Brandon, let's just skip the intro for now and just go round the circle and tell each our names and Legacies?" John interrupts, Brandon nods in agreement after a pause and looks to us,

"OK, we'll go by Numbers" he says, Britney shifts next to me,

"Oh crap" she mutters as she gets up, I giggle.

**John/Four POV**

Britney stands up first. How in the world did she get the role of an Elder? I guess I shouldn't question her, I mean, everyone has the part to play.

"Uh, hey, I'm Britney- I mean, Number One. I've only got Telekinesis and one other Legacy. I can pretty much shake the ground and stuff" she says, ending by putting her hands on her hips. She sits down and a red haired girl, who presume is Number Two, stands up,

"Hi everyone, my name is Two, my alias is Maggie and I don't have any Legacies yet" she says, looking down at the last part, but still happy.

"What's an alias?" Stan whispers from beside me, I grin and try to contain my laughter, Joe face-palms and Marina starts laughing with Joe. Maren raises her eyebrows and looks like she's about to punch Stan in the face,

"OK, never mind" he whispers, putting his hands up in defence – his mocking expression still present.

"I'm Hannu, Number Three, I have a Legacy called Supersonic Speed" a dark skinned boy says, before zooming from left to right very speedily. Some people in the room gasp in awe then clap slightly. He sits down, looking pretty nervous. OK, my turn now. I stand up and Stan snickers, Maren shoots him a look before smiling at me, I grin back,

"Um, hi everyone, I'm Number Four, I go by John. I have Lumen and my Telekinesis just developed yesterday" I say while lighting my palms up. I form two fireballs in my hands and then set myself on fire – I quickly extinguish before the ground beneath starts to burn. Some more claps follow and I smile, sitting down. Next Emily stands up. I look to Stan who has a different expression on, they still haven't talked. I was really surprised that Emily was an Elder, we had spent so much time with her and Joe, Marina, Maren, Stan and myself thought she wasn't – but after all this time, she was part of the Nine.

"I'm Emily… Number Five, I mean" Britney next to her giggles, she Emily blushes slightly,

"I can fly" she says, hovering above the ground, then moving gracefully through the air, she lands a little less gracefully and blushes a bit, before sitting down. Stan starts the clapping and she looks to him gratefully. I smile, Maren gets up next.

"Hi, I'm Number Six, people call me Maren. Got no Legacies yet" she says frowning; I resist the urge to stand up with her and grab her hand. She sits down and Marina stands up. The clapping dies down and she speaks,

"I'm Number Seven, but I go by Marina. I've received my Telekinesis and I have a Night Vision Legacy" she says, Joe whoops loudly and she blushes, Maren claps along with Joe and soon I join them. She sits down and Joe gets up.

**Emily/Five POV**

This is really interesting, I'm really looking forward to working with these guys. I look to Stan, I don't think he's mad at me fully… I should probably talk to him after this, fix things up between us. Marina or Number Seven, sits down and Joe stands up. Then my gut drops.

"Hi I'm Joe, Number Eight. Or just Eight." He says, some people laugh and I see Marina giggle – they're a really cute couple,

"I can teleport" he says, he disappears leaving displaced air, everyone in the room gasps in awe and looks around for him, he reappears sitting next to me with his goofy grin, I laugh as he disappears and reappears next to Marina, where he originally was. A chorus of clapping follows, he bows dramatically and sits down. I smile, but the feeling of dread returns – the photo. _Fifth from the first and fifth from the last. Wouldn't want your numbers reduced to Eight now would we?._.. the message sends chills up my back, I still remember the shock and fear I felt when I read it. I don't know why, but I feel fearful for Joe, the message specifically mentioned Eight… Stan stands up, drawing my attention to him, I'm smiling widely,

"Uh, um, I'm Stan… I mean, Number Nine, no Legacies. But I'm gonna get a badass one!" he says as he sits down, I see Joe and John laughing, while Maren rolls her eyes and Marina just shakes her head, slightly smiling. I clap enthusiastically and stand up with everyone else as Brandon starts talking,

"OK, good job everyone." He looks to Sandor, I think – Stan's Cepan. Sandor is holding hands with Devektra, they're getting married, and I guess Devektra would eventually find out about Stan being an Elder's child. She seems to be taking it quite well; plus she's a massive pop star, very big icon…

"Oh, right, yeah. Uh hi guys, I'm Sandor, Nine's Cepan. We're going to start some training now-" he says, everyone groans and he just laughs along with some of the other Cepans. Devektra holds his hand and smiles,

"It's more of a game" he hints, this gets some people's attention, besides Maggie, she's busy… reading a book? _Really? Of all the times?_

"What kind of game? Basketball, football, volleyball, running, swimming?" Number Three asks, I think his name is Hannu. Sandor just simply shakes his head, he's grinning wider now. Everyone looks to him with confused expressions, he speaks.

"We're playing something a little different… I like to call it, Capture the Flag"

**Author's Note: Hi everyone thanks for reading! I think this chapter was longer than the last, but next chapter will have action in it and who knows what... **

**Please review!**

**Peace!**

**Paragon 8**


	22. Chapter 21: Capture The Flag

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I've got a poll on my profile page for Sarah being in or not in my story (because I sorta lost track of the votes), please try it out, It'll really mean a lot to me! We past 3000 views last chapter! AHAHA, AMAZING!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed; Guest.0, The Book Queen, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive, Guest, Blah, fire8856, Guest and Ashley Sky!**

**Chapter Dedication: Ashley Sky – you have been very supportive with your reviews and PMs – thank you so much, you are an amazing writer and a genuinely nice person! **

**The Book Queen: ****_I did try out your poll, I think I chose, Five, Eight, Devektra and John! Can't wait for the new story! :D_**

**Guest: ****_Navrina is Eight and Marina. One of Eight's human names was Naveen; NAVeen + maRINA = NAVRINA. :D_**

**OK CAPTURE THE FLAG TIME! **

**John/Four POV**

"Capture the what?" Joe says, breaking the weird silence, Sandor rolls his eyes but grins and some Cepans laugh. The Nine gather in a circle, Maren and Stan next to me, Joe and Marina next to them. The others are spread around evenly, with Emily standing next to Marina and Britney.

"Haha, Capture the Flag. It's a simple game where you are split into two teams, both teams have a 'flag' which the other team needs to get or 'capture' and bring to their respective sides" Sandor finishes, looking pretty proud that he explained a simple game to nine teenagers.

"I don't… get it" Britney says, cocking her hips and placing her hands on them. Emily laughs and covers her mouth, Stan smiles – but I think he's just smiling at Emily.

"Oh my Lore" I hear Maren mutter next to me, I grin; Britney and her have a past.

"Don't worry, you will, just go with the flow… Oh yeah, Legacies are allowed if you have any…" Sandor says, I hear Maren and Stan groan next to me, they're at a slight disadvantage, but they're quite good at hand to hand combat – if it's needed, that is.

"Can we punch people?" Stan asks, at least half the people in the Lecture Hall groan and roll their eyes,

"Yes, yes you can – but don't end up sending someone to the hospital. Oh and no groin shots on the dudes and um, uh on the girls no, um, hits near the… uh-"

"-Near the boobs, OK" Devektra says with a slight smile, cutting in and making the majority of people smirk and snicker. Sandor blushes and nods, looking relieved that his fiancee stepped in at that moment.

"OK, we will split you up into teams. You'll be called by Numbers for this game" Brandon says, stepping forward.

"Uh, guys. What are we gonna wear? Cause I'm not wearing this skirt for this game" Britney says, I roll my eyes, but she has got a point, all of us didn't really dress for Capture the Flag. Brandon smiles and ushers the Cepans forward,

"The Cepans have _nicely_ brought your gym gear today, so hurry up and get changed. Change rooms are on the left for the girls and on the right for the guys. Let's go, let's go" Brandon says clapping his hands and ushering us to move and get dressed fast; the Cepans come forward to their Garde and give a bag. Brandon comes forward to me and hands me a bag with my gym gear in it, I smile and walk to the guys change room.

**Hannu/Three POV**

Randon passes me my sport clothing and I speedily go to the change room. I'm quite nervous to be honest, I don't really know any of the other Garde besides Maggie- I mean Two. I walk into the change room, it's pretty much your ordinary high school change room but with four screens on each wall, below them on two opposing walls are a row of lockers and in the middle of the room is a long seated bench, John, Joe and Stan are already in here; they're laughing and talking. I feel really insecure now, they're popular and I'm, well, not. Joe looks up and smiles,

"Hey dude, what's up?" he asks me, I think I flinch, but I answer quickly,

"Um, uh, i-I'm a bit nervous I guess" I say, placing my bag down and into a locker and getting out my clothes, he smiles, Stan grins,

"OK this game is going to be frickin awesome, I'm going to own all you're a*ses!" he says, peeling off his shirt, John laughs and Joe rolls his eyes. I find myself grinning along with them,

"You're Three, right?" John says, getting up and walking towards me, I nod and try to smile,

"I'm Four, nice to meet you. That's Eight and the idiot over there is Nine" John says, shaking my hand and pointing to Joe and Stan.

"N-nice to meet you guys" I say, getting changed.

"Ya know, for the record I like John better as my name" John says, putting on his shoes,

"I like Eight, just Eight – it reminds me of hotdogs for some reason…" Eight says, everybody laughs,

"Stan is a cool name, but Nine sounds bada*s! And I am the Ninth out of Nine" he says, flexing one arm, John telekinetically slaps his arm and packs his sport stuff away. I'm almost done tying my shoe laces,

"OK let's Capture some Flags!" John says jogging out of the change room, Eight, Nine and myself follow, walking to the centre of the Lecture Hall. The girls have already come out of their change room.

**Joe/Eight POV**

My heart beating pretty fast, I'm quite nervous as well, I come out of the change rooms with John, Stan and Hannu and walk into the centre. I'm surprised the girls have already gotten changed, normally they would be in there for much longer. I can't imagine the torture Maren would have gotten with Britney in the same room as her. I grin at the thought, I walk over to Marina who's smiling at me, I wrap an arm around her and smile. The boys wear just shorts and a t-shirt, Stan wears long tracksuit pants and like me a singlet top, John wears the normal t-shirt and shorts with Hannu. The girls wear either sport skirts, gym shorts or leggings, with t-shirts or tank tops.

"OK, teams-" Conrad says coming forward,

"Do we get to pick?" Stan asks,

"No"

"Please?"

"No. We will designate your teammates" Conrad says, a very small smirk making it's way to his lips. Stan groans and fake pouts, I see Emily smirk out of the corner of my eye. I look to Marina, I really hope we get put on the same team, she smiles at me and rests her head on my shoulder. I feel better now.

"Team 1; Numbers Three, Four, Seven and… Eight, go to that side" Reynolds says, holding out a clipboard, he smiles as my eyes light up – I'm on Marina's team! She seems to be excited as well, because she widely grins and silently squeals – I still find that incredibly cute. I walk with her and John and Hannu to the other side. She's smiling widely,

"Oh man, Stan is with all the girls" John says, Three chuckles to himself and starts warming up as we reach our flag. It's bright red with a Loric design on it. The other flag is blue with a different Loric design on it.

"He's probably going to try and flirt with everyone there" Marina says, grinning widely, I laugh,

"But Emily's also over there" John says, wiggling his eyebrows, Three, Marina and me crack up. I imagine Stan's having the time of his life over there.

"OK, One, Two, Five, Six and Nine – you guys are Team 2, go over there" Reynolds says, enthusiastically. I grin, then it drops when I notice something,

"Uh, guys, we're one player down. They've got one more person" I say, Hannu looks confused for a second then counts, John nods,

"Hey Brandon! The teams are uneven!" he shouts to Brandon who's already making his way into the door that leads to the Lectern above the ground. It's protected by bulletproof and reinforced glass, and it's pretty much the control room for the whole Lecture Hall. Brandon looks over before he walks in with the other Cepans,

"So?! You all have Legacies, not everyone on there has one!" he shouts back before closing the door and walking up to the glass area with everyone else. I see Reynolds, he waves and I grin. Both sides get ready, I see Emily slightly hovering and Stan getting ready for a running start, Britney is… actually looking ready, Maren and surprisingly Two are looking eager to play. I look to my side, John has lit his palms up, Three is getting ready for his running start and Marina looks as beautiful as ever- I mean she's looking ready. I blush and she looks over,

"How about a quick kiss?" she asks, I shrug and lean in, pecking her lips, they're soft and move ever so gently against mine. I want it to last forever but she pulls back and I make a show of putting a pouty face on. She laughs, which only makes me happier.

"Rules. None of the stuff I said before about hitting people in… certain… uh, places" Sandor says, I grin with some others,

"-There will be obstacles and other things that will be placed in the arena" he says as blocks and walls shift and move up from the ground into various places, hanging medicine balls swing slightly and cover spaces launch up; other objects that could potentially hurt me lay or hang around. I see Stan rubbing his hands together, I roll my eyes.

"-You can't use Telekinesis to hold the flag and no teleporting to the flag and back with it… that's you Eight" Sandor says, I grin,

"I like a challenge" I muse back, he just grins and returns to the rule board,

"You will call each other by Numbers and call a time out if you get hurt badly" he says, we all nod. I look to everybody one last time, I'm very excited, I can't believe we're all here, we have united.

"OK, you have 10 minutes to figure out a team plan and the non-lethal guns for Garde who don't have Legacies will be given to you before the game starts" Sandor says, starting his timer. Both teams quickly gather in a small circle,

"OK, what do we do?" I ask with a goofy grin, Marina smirks and Hannu and John chuckle. John speaks up,

"Eight, I want you to teleport over-"

"But they'll be expecting that" Marina counters, I nod,

"I know, that's why it's going to be a distraction. Three, when Eight teleports over I want you to use you speed mojo and create an air vacuum-"

"Is that safe?" he asks, looking a little overwhelmed,

"Not too hard, just enough so they can't see much in front of them" he says smiling. John's a good leader,

"What about me?" Marina asks, looking confused, John grins,

"You are my secret weapon"

**Emily/Five POV**

"Team Plan… what is it?" Britney asks, she's actually getting into this. I smile and look to Stan,

"Eight's gonna teleport over as soon as the game starts, so I guess we should prepare for that" Two says, perking up, we look to her and nod in agreement,

"One, I want you to guard this area, use your shaky-shaky stuff if anyone gets past the front line" Stan says, he's really enjoying this. One nods and smirks,

"We're going to flank them, they're out numbered-"

"But they've all got Legacies" Six counters, looking over, I nod,

"I'll take on Johnny boy with Em" Stan says, I'm surprised but smile and nod. One looks at me and gives me a small thumbs up, I blush but suppress it before Stan, I mean, Nine looks at me.

"What about Seven, she's going to be tough, she's got telekinesis" I inquire, Two nods and looks forward,

"Then we're going to light her up" Nine says, grabbing a blaster and handing it to Two and Six. Six raises her eyebrows,

"These are non-lethal right?" I nod, hoping that we didn't actually get a faulty one and we end up full-on shooting one of the Nine.

"Three's going to be a problem" Two says, examining her gun, Nine nods with Six and looks to One,

"He's too fast to shoot properly, so I'm counting on you to knock him off his feet" Six says, One nods happily and smiles. I smile with her, this is actually quite fun.

"OK, that's 10 minutes! Take your places and wait for the countdown. You must be touching the wall" Katarina, Six's Cepan, says into the overhead microphone. We all obey. Taking our marks at the sides of the Lecture Hall. We each touch the wall, Nine looks like he's going to have a running start and has his leg touching the wall, similar to Three. He looks to me,

"You ready?" he asks, his voice is different, and his smile is as well, I smile back and nod,

"3" the countdown says,

"This is going to be something" One says,

"2"

"Let's kick some a*s!" Nine says,

"1"

For a second nobody moves then Three speeds off towards us, he's moving way to fast, a small slipstream behind him. Eight disappears after looking to his team and then the whole Lecture Hall erupts into a battle like state.

I hover and fly to the other side where John is, he's throwing fireballs at us, we dodge and weave them. And by we, I mean Nine and me, he's running along side me. He winks before full-on tackling John who has run to us. John rolls to the side and half-dodges Nine's tackle, I land and punch Four in the gut as he attempts to get up, but before I can subdue him, I hear running footsteps next to me, and before I can register what it is, Marina's fist connects with my face. I go sprawling into the side. She quickly dodges a round of fire blaster from Six and deflects the one's from Two.

Damn she's good.

Four gets up and retreats to Two who has made a break for his flag. I try to stop him but something trips me up, I look up and see a grinning Eight standing over me, I try to grab him, but he disappears.

**Reynolds POV**

I'm literally bouncing in my chair from excitement. All the Cepans in the Lectern room look to the mini-battle game going on. I'm mentally cheering on Eight's team, I really want my Garde to do well.

Seven lands a good hit on Five, and dodges the round of fire blaster from Two and Six, she runs forward surprisingly quick and deflects the blaster with Telekinesis. Nine and Five recover and attempt to run after Four who's trying to cut Two off from their flag, but Eight teleports in front of Five and trips her up. He disappears before she can grab him. He reappears behind Nine and punches his back, Nine turns around and lunges for him; he disappears and kicks Emily's legs from underneath her as she attempts to get up. I'm widely smiling.

I look to Three, he's stuck behind a wall, Six is lighting up the area next to him and he can't move without getting hit. One is sending massive seismic waves towards John, but he nimbly jumps and rolls. Marina rips the blaster out of Six's hand and Three bursts into speed, blurring around the area that the flag is in, One shouts something to Nine and Five, they look over and try to move but Eight has them caught up in his little game.

Five flies up out of Eight's reach and dive bombs towards Three and Seven. Nine is still caught up with Eight and Four manages to intercept Two and knock her to her feet. She rolls and flips out of the way from Four's fireballs and rolls to cover with her blaster. I do have to admit, she's doing pretty well for a young Garde without Legacies. She quickly draws her attention way from John and fires in the general area of Three – he's just a blur now, and he's blinded One and Six who are trapped inside his mini tornado. She shoots again and one of the blaster fire clips Three's leg, he trips and goes sprawling into the side wall, slightly spasming. One recollects her ground and sends a few tremors towards Seven who's busy deflecting shots from Six.

I see Five fly over to Seven.

**Stan/Nine POV**

It's so not fair. Hand to hand combat with a teleporter is so unfair. Eight reappears and sweeps my legs from underneath me. He disappears and reappears before I can land a hit on him. I try to punch his face, but he teleports behind me and kicks me with both legs, I go stumbling into the ground, with a grunt. I can't get showed up like this, I'm awesome, I gotta get up.

"Eight!" I hear Marina shout, she's being cornered my Six, One and Five, he looks to John quickly who's running over,

"Go! I got Nine" he says, and throws a small fireball at me, I roll out of the way and see out of the corner of my eye, Eight teleport-tackling Six and One. Three is still slightly spasming to the side but manages to get up in time to avoid another round from Two, she smiles and shoots again,

"No hard feelings Speedy!" she says, he grins before jumping for cover. Johnny boy, lunges for me, I pivot and knee his gut, I punch again but my fist is caught in the air – his Telekinesis! He throws me to the side and recovers.

"Damn Johnny boy, your little mojo tricks aren't gonna stop me" I say with a mocking grin, he just grins as we clash again.

**Marina/Seven POV**

"Eight!" I call out, I've been cornered, Three is still down and Five, One and Six are closing in on me. Four says something as I hear the familiar sound of teleporting. Eight appears and in mid teleport, tackles One and Six. They go down and he nimbly dodges blaster from Two. He grabs my hand and teleports me next to the flag out of Two's view. He looks at me for a second before kissing me! It's quick but also amazing. He winks before teleporting to Two whose holding up Three, I could've just stood there for the rest of the day, trying to remember why I have a flag in my hand, I snap out of my trance and smile, then look to an opening. I make a fast break for it. One shouts something and sends a massive quake towards me, I stumble and lurch forward, rolling on descent but continuing to run. Five flies behind me – I'm not even half way, before she catches up, she drops on me, but I block a series of punches with Telekinesis.

"Sorry Marina, I don't want to do this" she says, I grin, but quickly revert back to my game self. She grabs the flag from my hand and throws it backwards, somehow, One runs forward and catches it. She plants it back at it's post, I turn to tackle Five but an electrified feeling comes over my and I spasm down to the ground, it's weird, stings a bit but I can't move without shaking and twitching hysterically. I look to Six, who has gotten up and shoots me a grin,

"Sorry Mar!" she says as she starts spraying Eight who's busy dodging and teleporting out of the way from Two's shots. Five looks at me and takes off towards our flag, I see Eight out of the corner of my eye get hit but as he goes down he teleports into Five's flight trail and knocks her down too. John notices this and starts ripping the blasters out of Six and Two. Three recovers again from the blaster effects and speeds off towards their flag, One sends tremors and tries to punch him, but he just front flips over her and grabs the flag, making a fast break for our side.

**Sandor POV**

It's so close, both teams are doing very well – I want Nine to win so badly, Devektra's next to me, soaking in the tension and exciting atmosphere. Nine is fighting Four in hand to hand now, he quickly tackles Four to the side while Four is distracted by the shooting and knocks him down quickly, then he runs for the flag.

Both flags now are off their posts, Five pushes Eight off and fly-tackles Three head on, a loud grunt is followed and the flag goes sprawling out of his hand and next to Eight. Four sees this and tries to get up; he's limping but limping pretty fast. Eight just manages to move his leg to kick the flag towards Four, who picks it up and runs, still slightly limping. Marina has shaken off the effect of the blaster and is now blocking blaster fire from Six and jumping over seismic waves from One. Five has easily subdued Three and is now flying towards Four; Four notices this and flips over Five as she descends on him, he pushes her down and he lurches forward, using Telekinesis to steady himself. Five goes crashing into the ground and slumps against a cover wall with a grunt.

**Stan/Nine POV**

I'm running at full speed, I feel incredible. The flag is in one hand as I jump over Eight. He can't help but grin and my excitement and determination. Five is slumped against a wall, she's trying to stand but the move John did on her was pretty impressive, Two grabs a blaster and Six rolls out of the way from Seven's telekinetic waves. Three is on the floor dragging himself to cover to avoid Two lighting him up – she really likes doing that…

Seven sees me and quickly pushes Six back into One, they stumble and she runs to me, she stops to a halt and blocks the blaster fire from Two who's given up on shooting Three. I'm almost half way; I see Eight get up and John throws him the flag, he jumps and teleports in mid air to catch it. I turn to see what Johnny boy is doing – he's coming after me. I grin and sprint harder, I'm almost at my side – we're so close to winning, I don't wanna lose. I gotta prove myself.

John's making a bee line to cut me off, I know I won't make it, he's too close; but then instinct comes over me, followed by the feeling of vertigo.

**Britney/One POV**

I get up and help Six up with me, she surprisingly smiles and I give one back. Eight is making a break for his side but he's not as fast and Nine who's already half way. Marina is still blocking blaster fire from Two, Six rolls out of the way as a wave of telekinetic force pushes past us, I look to Marina, she's concentrating hard, I send more tremors. Two turns her blaster fire to Eight who's half limping towards his side, she shoots him in the back, but he pushes on! He struggling to resist the spasms and shots. Six joins in and they both start shooting him down. He tries to duck and dodge them, but he's hit a few more times, but still doesn't go down!

"C'mon why won't you go down Eight?!" Six shouts, she's really getting into this. I send more tremors, Marina starts helping out Eight and deflecting some of his blaster fire.

I quickly look to Nine; Four's going to cut him off with a bee line, he won't get there in time,

"Come on Nine!" I shout, trying to send small quakes towards John. I don't want large ones because Nine might get knocked off as well. Five has slowly gotten up and is now fighting a _very_ slow Three. And when I say very slow, I mean he's still fast, just not supersonic fast. Nine suddenly steps onto the wall…

People stop fighting and turn in awe as he races along the wall, then the ceiling and then he finally drops down to our side, a few feet away from me. John crashes into the wall below and mutters something like,

"Holy crap"

Everyone pauses for a second, then the overhead speaker sounds and the bell rings to signal the end of the game.

"Holy crap… we won. HOLY CRAP! WE WON!" Nine says, jumping in the air, Six smiles and walks over clutching her arm but smiling, Two runs over to Three and helps him up. Marina walks to a limping Eight – they embrace and kiss for a quick 2 seconds. John limps over and shakes Nine's hand,

"Good game boss" he says, Emily flies over and hugs Nine tightly, he pulls her in closer. He laughs and whoops in victory. He developed a new Legacy! I can't help but laugh with him, Six turns to me, I grin.

"Nice job today" she says, shaking my hand, I smile, she turns to John who's limping to her, I feel really good today, I can't stop smiling – we did it, we united.

The sound of the Lectern door opens and all the Cepans file out, Sandor at the front with a wide grin, Devektra follows him, hand in hand. Sandor looks at Nine and says,

"My young ward gets an upgrade!"

**Author's Note: Well that was a very long chapter! 4 ½ thousand words! I hope you enjoyed that, I definitely enjoyed writing it. It's probably not as good as the one in the main book series, but hopefully you guys like it – it's an alright first try, right? :D thanks for reading anyway. **

**Please also check out my poll for Sarah being in the story or not – and REVIEW please!**

**Until next time, **

**Paragon 8**


	23. Chapter 22: Fear of the Unknown Pt II

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating yesterday, I had quite the load of homework. My math teacher just loves making my life miserable :P**

**Thank you to those who reviewed; fire8856, The Book Queen, Ashley Sky, Adamus Sutekh, I'm Number Eleven, Blah, IwishIcouldbeNumberFive and awellstothemax. **

**Chapter dedication: fire8856 – you have been a great follower/favouriter/reviewer, I love your support for this story – thank you!**

**Blah: ****_Six will get her invisibility in due time. _**

**Ashley Sky: ****_don't worry, I've got a plot planned out, I just felt that capture the flag was needed because there hasn't been much action in the past chapters. And Hannie sounds good for Hannu/Maggie :D_**

**The Book Queen: ****_Yes Nine did get mad at Sandor for saying that he gets an upgrade; but I guess here it would feel a little out of place if Nine got angry. :D_**

**Action!**

**Unknown POV**

The smoke rises from my campfire, the embers floating and flowing about in the cool Lorien breeze of the night. The sky has lit a brilliant dark navy and Lorien's two moons almost hang parallel, signalling the upcoming Quarter Moon Festival. It's scary to think that years have past and only now the time matters – I'm so close, I'm almost ready, but Lore… stupid, stupid Lore; he's a joke, thinking a prophecy could be avoided; the prophecy was NEVER avoided, just delayed. It's going to come, and when it does, the ashes of Lorien will float and flow through the once Lorien breeze, like embers of the night.

"Sir, the Chimaera are waiting" my loyal servant says, his voice is husky from his lack of sleep, I nod to him – dismissing him for the day. I too have not had rest, but rest will be meaningless and impossible once it starts. The last glowing embers snuff each other out, like wild Chimaeras feasting on a scavenged meal. I walk into the part of my cave I call the main hall, it's large in size and furnished well, the ground is evenly paved and the walls, smooth as stone. The gleaming stone table in the middle reflects the early moonlight; I thrust my hand upwards, ever so slowly – the light obeys, brightening the atmosphere around me and lighting up every dark crevice. It's the spectrum of course – a wonderful thing, from crimson to magenta, cyan to green and indigo to violet – colour. That's all it is, what the naked eye interprets and sees.

"Honey, the Chimaera are restless, call Crayton" Erina says, floating down from the rocky staircase – her golden brown eyes gleam with beauty, her light brown hair flows down her shoulders.

"It's fine, Crayton has finished for the day – let them be" I say, ending the conversation and stalking towards the cave opening. The view of Lorien's city skyline is in front of me, towers easily reach the clouds, reflecting the moonlight and shining in Lorien's brilliance.

It's paradise… no a utopia – equal, peace, perfect…

**Adam POV**

I walk back to the house I'm staying at. The buildings tower over me, people walk happily around in the daylight, it's peaceful, filled with laughter and happiness. I love Lorien, I feel like I belong here, I was never very popular or happy on Mogadore, the planet is starting to die. Numerous death cases of women dying at childbirth and the children being born deformed. About 30% now of Mogadore's children survive to adulthood without deformities or mutations. I guess I was lucky, but I never considered myself that.

I walk onto the suburban area, houses of different colours, shapes and sizes stand, all looking amazing. I instantly pick out one I'm staying in, it's not as big compared to the other's but it's dark matte grey is the beautiful finishing touch to the structure. I walk up the driveway and to the front door, I haven't been given a key yet, or maybe I just forgot they gave me one. I knock on the door twice, the wooden oak hollow yet sturdy and solid to the touch. I hear footsteps on the other side, the muted click of a door opening and creak of the outdated door swings open to reveal my host.

"Ah Adam, come in, sorry – I think I forgot to give your key yesterday" the man says, he has a warming smile, a very neatly trimmed beard and glasses that sit at the bridge of his nose. I can't help but smile back, he's a very friendly person and he's surprisingly not Loric. Even though all Loric are generally friendly and nice, some other species can be at that level.

"How was your trip in the city?" he asks, closing the door behind him as I enter. The narrow hallway to the lounge room is decorated with family photos and paintings of different expressionist artists from Earth.

"It was really nice, Lorien is amazing. On Mogadore the city skyscrapers didn't even match up to half the size of these ones! It's incredible and unbelievable. It's paradise" I say, smiling widely. The man chuckles at my final word, he does whenever I mention a utopia or paradise. Of course in all fiction genres utopia's are impossible, but Lorien just does it some how.

"I really wanted Sam to come with you, but he was stuck with his new science project" the man says, pouring himself a glass of water. I like it here, it's simple and peaceful.

"That's fine Mr. Goode, Sam's probably very busy and all" I say, taking a seat and laying my bags of "souvenirs" – I literally bought everything within my price range. I pull out a book, Mr. Goode goes upstairs – he has a night job at the local observatory. The book has Old Loric written on the front, I can't read it, let alone normal Loric – I think Emily from Math class can help, she's become a very nice acquaintance in the subject, and she does take Old Loric. I open the page, surprisingly only half of the words written down are in Old Loric, the other half have translation into other languages; normal Loric, Mogadorian, English… I read the top,

_The Ten were the first, the ones to rule. _

_But dead to nine, one was a fool, _

_Wars of the future and of the past_

_Reflect their journeys and their tasks. _

_The victory came and so did the stones, _

_The Legacies, Chimaera and people; all have grown_

_One through to Nine, the prophecy stood_

_The destruction of a planet, the lives they took. _

_Sent away to far places,_

_To win the war against two races, _

_To fight, die and do the deeds, _

_And in the end, they'll far exceed. _

I close the book; even though this might be a little children's tale or one to scare them, I still feel the eerie atmosphere coming, chills are sent up and down my back and the once happy Lorien world feels more of a plastered image. I quickly push the thought aside, dropping the book back into my bag; I'll read it later, maybe consult Mr. Goode about it.

The feeling of dread takes over me; even though Lorien is a utopia, it might have a very dark past…

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry that this was a short chapter – it was a small filler for the Unknown POV which I haven't done since the beginning of the story and a catch-up on Adam; I hope you liked my poem - it's not the best, but I wanted to try it out. **

**I finally introduced Sam! Well.. Malcolm, but YAY anyway right? **

**Right now on the poll for Sarah being in or not:**

**No – 50%**

**Yes – 25%**

**Maybe – 25%**

**To be honest, I dunno why I even put a maybe option – the first week or so, it was just maybe's and no's. But anyway, please vote if you haven't, it would really make writing this story a lot easier!**

**PLEASE READ: I'm also kinda thinking about starting a little side project. Maybe a restart of the series (but with the same characters/Legacies/personalities/chest items), but from Number Five's (boy or girl – doesn't really matter) or somebody else's POV. Or maybe a one-shot thing – please give me ideas! **

**Thanks again, **

**Paragon 8**


	24. Chapter 23: Movie Night

**Author's Note: OK, I'm really sorry guys. I had a math test – but it wasn't your ordinary math test, no. my school thinks it's good to have TWO math tests over TWO days. It's like they purposely did it. :P **

**Thank you to those who reviewed; Guest.0, fire8856, The Book Queen, Mjj191 and the 3 Guests.**

**Thanks also to nickwilliamsisawesome and BeingLorisLikeABoss for following and favouriting! (it really means a lot to me!).**

**Guest: ****_Yes I'm alright, thanks for worrying – math has literally destroyed my weeknights. :P_**

**I'm thinking about writing another fanfiction (a little side project), it's going to be a reboot but with all the Legacies/characters/pairings/people/personalities/etc. but from the POV of Five (boy Five) and a few others. Please tell me what you think. :) (I really want to hear!)**

**ACTION!**

**Joe/Eight POV**

"OK, I'll order the pizza, you guys choose a movie or somethin'" Nine says as we walk into his penthouse; Sandor's penthouse, but Stan loves to claim things are his. After our intense training session at the Lecture Hall, Stan invited us back to his penthouse for pizza and a movie – something like that; I really couldn't hear it over his bragging about his team winning, and 'how badass his new Legacy is". Marina, John and myself have been rolling our eyes and groaning non-stop from his bragging.

"Do all of you guys live like this?" Emily asks walking through the front doors and looking up at the golden coloured chandelier. Maggie and Hannu didn't want to come; Hannu had athletic try outs; he will definitely make the team, he's the fastest guy at school. Maggie said something about a book opening at the library, she really does love books.

"No, all of us manage normal houses without an indoor go karting arena, swimming pool and movie cinema" Maren says mockingly, she still smirking and John laughs – of course he does, he couldn't stop drooling over Maren in a tank top and gym shorts after the Capture the Flag game. I grin at the thought,

"It's still pretty cool" Britney says, flopping herself on the nearest couch and plastering on a grin. Marina nods and looks at the lounge area like she's deciding which chair to sit in; to be honest, there are way to many – and they all are comfy, I've tried them out.

"So what movie?" I ask, sitting down at a random chair next to Britney's, Marina comes and sits on my lap.

"We're not watching Alien" Maren and Stan say in unison as Stan walks into the room on the ceiling. John frowns,

"Why not?" he asks,

"Dude, it's gross and weird. And it's… weird" Stan says, hopping down from the side wall he's walking to, Maren sits down on an arm chair next to John,

"And, it's also kinda offensive" she says, I laugh and Marina bursts into tiny giggles. John looks at the large collection of films and looks back to us questioningly,

"OK, well, I'm not going through every single one; what genre, I guess?" he says, Britney raises an eyebrow in confusion,

"It's the type of movie" Emily says, Britney nods and makes an 'Ohhh' sound. We laugh, I think she tries to act stupid sometimes.

"OK, I vote horror" Emily says, we all raise our eyebrows,

"What? I haven't watched one before" she says, Stan nods,

"Yeah, I vote horror" he says, staring at Emily, Marina rolls her eyes and leans back into me, I start kissing her neck and hair. She smells nice.

"No, Action. No… Comedy, no… Action-Comedy!" Britney says, I'm surprised Britney would be willing to watch an action – but comedy is I guess self-explanatory. I nod, and Marina nods with me,

"I actually wouldn't mind watching an Action-Comedy" John says, sorting out the action-comedy movies,

"No wait! Action-Comedy-Horror!" Stan exclaims, Emily giggles and the rest of us either groan or shake our heads,

"You're the only person I know, that'll merge 3 genres together and still be above the stupid barrier" Maren says, going to help John, we all laugh while Stan is standing there looking pissed, he goes to sit down next to Emily, she instantly goes red,

"Do you think that'll ever happen?" Marina whispers to me, I shrug,

"Maybe… if Stan grows a pair and asks her out" I say, she laughs and playfully pushes my shoulder,

"Hey you were exactly the same" she says, still slightly giggling, I raise my eyebrows and put on a face of horror,

"I'm like Stan?!" I say jokingly, she laughs again and pecks my cheek before resting her head on my shoulder. I smile and wrap my arms around her,

"Oi lovebirds, 21 Jump Street or… The Conjuring, comedy or horror – which one?" John asks, I shrug,

"Um, 21 Jump Street!" Stan interrupts, John and Maren look to him,

"Are you 'lovebirds'?" she asks, Stan grins and looks to Emily,

"I could be" he says wiggling his eyebrows, we laugh and decide on both, because if we can't decide on a movie, being Elders is going to be so much harder. We watch The Conjuring first. Throughout the movie the girls scream heaps, well besides Maren, she sorta just stays the same, but I can tell she's slightly scared, she moves closer to John. Marina on the other hand is terrified; we've got blankets of every kind draped over us, she's still sitting on my lap. I love it, not the scary parts – they're terrifying. Emily has moved closer to Stan whose still grinning like an idiot, I don't think he's even watching the movie. Britney is half on her phone half hiding under the blankets she has – it's an interesting sight. I'm honestly not following what goes on throughout the movie – all I get from it is a house with some demon-thing in it and some dudes come over to investigate; something like that.

Eventually the credits roll with half of us scared out of our wits and Stan still grinning for some reason – Emily is half on him, shivering a bit. I think I'm also partially mentally scarred. Marina is still under the blankets; my leg has gone numb from her sitting on it – I don't care, I love her, she's everything to me.

"We are never watching a horror again" Emily mutters, still hiding under the draped blankets, John and Marina nod in unison. I laugh a bit and nod as well – that movie was seriously creepy. The door bell rings faintly after and everyone soon shuffles out of their little hiding areas. Maren turns on the lights for the kitchen – it's early afternoon now, I guess Reynolds won't mind if I stay till late.

"Uh, who wants pizza?" Stan asks as he goes to the door, my stomach grumbles in response and Marina giggles, she gets off my lap; which I'm kinda bummed about and stands up, stretching her legs and arms. She's beautiful, I literally am stunned by her sight. She glances over to me and blushes,

"C'mon, let's get up" she says, pulling me up, I groan with a grin and she laughs as she pulls me up, I rest my head on her head and just enjoy her in my arms.

"Hey lovebirds, pizza is here!" Stan says, walking over to the kitchen bench and turning on the TV, Maren, John, Britney and Emily follow, all looking just as hungry. I kiss Marina's head, pulling her closer. She pulls back, but I sense something's up with her – she's acted a bit distant lately,

"You OK?" I ask, wrapping my arm around her and walking with her to the kitchen bench. She nods, and smiles.

But something is behind the smile…

**Author's Note: OK this was really short – I'm so sorry, as I said, writing and math don't go together; I'll improve the length by next chapter! **

**Please also tell me your thoughts on the side project I'm working on. **

**And the poll results for Sarah being in or out is so far:**

**Yes: 20%**

**Maybe: 30%**

**No: 50%**

**Please review!**

**Paragon 8**


	25. Chapter 24: Deep Secrets Pt II

**Author's Note: hi everyone, sorry last chapter was a short one – I don't like math homework. Thanks to Leaning Leon, The Book Queen and the Guest for reviewing. YAYAYAY - We crossed 4000 views last chapter! I'm extremely, amazingly happy (:D) thanks soo much for the support and views!**

**My new side project is up, it's called: I Am Number Five – please, please, please be awesome and check it out! so Sarah is a no go so far by two votes! **

**ACTION!**

**Marina/Seven POV**

After pizza and 21 Jump Street, Britney, Emily and John went home – they said something about training, even though we've just played Capture the Flag. Right now Maren, Joe, Stan and I are completing… well starting our Loric Lifestyles project.

"So you're telling me, you guys did nothing when I was away?" I say, getting a bit frustrated. Stan nods proudly but then gets elbowed by Maren who mutters something. Joe looks at me, turning his head to the side and giving a goofy grin. I can't help but smile and slightly blush. He has that effect on me.

"We chose the Legacies we're going to present on" Joe says, but it comes out as a question. Stan laughs and Joe's weird face and Maren just face-palms. She looks up and rolls her eyes,

"See what I had to deal with when you were away?" she says, exaggerating a groan. Joe laughs and gets up to go get the laptop and textbooks. I get out my laptop and start making a slideshow. Stan… grabs some more pizza and Joe… joins him. I sigh in frustration and stalk over to them. They had to leave it till the last minute, didn't they?

"Joe! Come on, we've-" he cuts me off with a kiss, which I melt into. Stan makes a gagging noise and I think Maren clears her throat a few times. I would pull away, but Joe is just-

"Hey Marina, Joe! Get your tongues out of each other's mouths and lets get to work!" she says, smirking widely, I go tomato red and Joe reflects a similar colour as we pull back – Stan just howls with laughter and brings the pizza box to our project area. I walk over with Joe and sit down on the bean bags Stan has laid out. I bring my laptop to me and begin typing. I glance at the ring on my finger; Joe gave it to me after our first date, it was really sweet.

"OK what Legacies did you guys chose?" I ask, Joe opens a textbook on powers while Maren opens an encyclopaedia on it,

"Um, Night Vision, Teleportation, Supersonic Speed and Invisibility" Stan says, I type down headings for each. That's pretty cool, I've got Night Vision and Joe can teleport. But who has Supersonic Speed and Invisibility.

"Anything else you guys did?" I ask, hoping there's at least one of them done. They all look to me and shake their heads. Joe bites his lip, which does make him look incredibly hot, I mean, we must get started! Out of the corner of my eye I see a flicker on Maren. For some reason I think I see her hand come slightly opaque – I shake my head and blink rapidly. I'm pretty tired.

**Emily/Five POV**

As I make my way home, I feel great. Uniting with the others was an amazing experience, I hope they enjoyed the experience as well. But the best part was hanging out with them – I've never felt more comfortable and happy. Although something looked like it was bothering Marina, she's usually very happy like Joe, but this time she looked scared… Britney's coming over to my place. She's very talkative.

"So how was Stan?" she asks, I go a light red immediately. She laughs and swings her arm around my shoulders,

"You have much to learn young Padawan" she says smirking. I frown,

"Isn't that from a movie?" I ask, she shrugs,

"I dunno, maybe. I think it's from that Star fight, wars thingy" she says, actually looking curious, I face-palm,

"Maren was right, movies with aliens in them are really offensive. Are humans really that stupid?" I ask, she laughs,

"Speaking of Maren, it looks like you to a friends again" I say wiggling my eyebrows, she rolls her eyes and softly pushes me.

"Yeah… I don't know. Hopefully, this b*tchy attitude I have with her is so not me" she says. I raise my eyebrow, she looks and gives in,

"OK fine, but not me all the time. I like being cheerful – like Joe. He's always cheerful" she says, I nod in agreement; Joe some how always finds the good in everyone and in any situation. It's a nice trait. We approach my house, Britney skips ahead and rings the door bell – she's clueless, I even told her no one was home. I walk up the stone stairs and to the door, unlocking it with my keys. I open the door to my house… Kate's house, and walk in, shock instantly fills me and I'm frozen in the doorway.

"Em, come on, what's up?" she says, drawing her eyes to what I'm looking at. Fear is struck through me and I drop the keys. Britney mutters something like,

"Holy crap"

Before me is a destroyed living room. It's completely trashed, tables are turned over, the couch has been flipped and everything is either broken or on the floor. I feel Britney's hand on my shoulder,

"W-what happened?" I ask, but then quickly remember. My chest. I bolt into the house, almost, accidentally taking flight, Britney bounds after me,

"Em! Wait up, we should call someone!" she says, trying to get past all the mess and furniture that's been thrown everywhere. I race up the stairs, Britney on my heels, probably still wondering why we haven't called my Cepan or the police. I burst into my room, frantic and worried out of my mind. It's not trashed. Britney comes running down the hall and almost knocks me over when I suddenly come to a halt. I quickly hover over to my desk and open the bottom drawer; I breathe a huge sigh of relief when I see my Loric Chest safely tucked away. Britney comes over and leans in looking at the chest,

"Hey I've got one of those too!" she says – I would resist the urge to face-palm, but it's Britney. Sometimes I think she tries to act dumb – I dunno, typical cheerleader status and personality.

"Why would someone want to trash this place if they didn't come for the chest" I mutter quietly to myself, unfortunately Britney hears me,

"What do you mean they?" she asks, as I turn around, she's got her hands on her hips, and she looks like she isn't gonna let me pass anytime soon. I sigh,

"It's nothing just-"

"Em, what's going on? We're both Elder children." She says; she makes a very valid point, I'm actually surprised; but the situation I'm in snaps me out of my thought. I sigh in defeat and sit down on the edge of my bed, Britney sits on my study desk chair and spins around like a kid for a second before facing me,

"Last week I received a letter and a photograph. It was of me and Stan-"

"So?"

"Of my Legacy developing and Stan helping me" I say, she nods looking a tiny bit scared,

"I was pretty freaked out, but the photo had some writing at the bottom… the person who wrote it… knows my Number" I say, her eyes widen and the air turns cold and filled with dread.

"A-are you sure? Maybe it was a prank?" she says, I shake my head, already considering the option,

"It said something like, fifth from the first and fifth from the last… wouldn't want your numbers reduced to Eight now would we" chanting the words I read that dreadful day. Britney's eyes flutter down and she plays with the end of her shirt. She suddenly looks up,

"Wait, the letter specifically mentioned Eight right?" she asks, I nod, the slightest bit of fear creeping in again,

"Yeah, Joe's Number Eight" I say quietly, her mouth drops open,

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this. Have you told Joe yet?"

"No, Kate was there when I read it, she said she'd contact the other Cepans, but info like this is dangerous Britney" I say, fear in my voice – for once Britney nods in agreement.

"What are we gonna do?" she asks, there's a long pause and then I look up and boldly say,

"We're going to get to the bottom of this"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**And also please check out my new story, I Am Number Five!**

**Thanks Again :)**

**Paragon 8**


End file.
